The life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by ChaosEmeralds
Summary: The life Naruto lives isn't easy. after being attacked again by another mob, he awakens to meet the kyuubi its self. after being told of his parents he leaves the village to train for 8 years. when he returns he will have no equal in terms of power...or womanizing! NarutoxHarem Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! This will be my very 1st fanfic ever so I will try to keep it up and running with GOOD grammar.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story im about to write for you guys.

**"demon speaking"**

**'_demon thinking'_**

"normal speech"

'normal thinking'

NOW ON TO THE STORY! also send me a pm of what you thought of the 1st chapter.

Chapter 1 awakening

The date was October 10th, naruto's least liked day of the year. We find our young hero running for his life from an angry mob chasing him. "NO LET ME GO!" could be heard over the cries of the angry mob. "shut up demon, you have no right to tell us what to do!" shouted one villager while the others shouted in agreement. They dragged him down a dark alley and proceeded to beat him. "PLEASE STOP WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!?" naruto shouted. "you killed our loved ones and you still act like you don't know what you did!?" shouted the fat man kicking naruto in the ribs. naruto was having a hard time trying to breathe and see. While he was trying to fight off the villagers, the pain in his body and unconsciousness he heard a soft warming voice call out to him saying " don't fight it naruto, let it happen, relax and come see me". naruto didn't know why but he did as the voice said and let all of he body motions stop and his breathing soon slowed down to a very small rising and falling motion on his chest. Thinking that they killed naruto, the villagers left cheering "THE DEMON IS DEAD!" little did they know that they just started something that would shake the elemental nations to its core.

Naruto woke up groaning "aww man now they go and throw me in a sewer!" as he stood up her heard something moving around in the water. thinking that it was more villagers looking for him, he ran as fast as his feet would let him. as he was running, he saw a giant gate that had a piece of paper on it saying 'seal'. naruto kept on running looking over his shoulder. he ran through the gate and into something firm yet soft. He looked up and saw red fur that began to move. "its** nice to finally meet you naruto-kun."** the fur said. "is someone in there?" naruto asked while tapping on the giant ball of fur. naruto the heard laughter. "**kit...that's my tail your talking to, my face is on your far left." **the voice stated. naruto turned his only to see a giant fox face with razor sharp teeth. He paled and shouted "K-KYUUBI!?" "**in the flesh naruto-kun"**..."KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!" naruto shouted while trying to run, only to find himself rapped in a tail with fur covering it. "**naruto-kun relax, im not going to hurt you, im going to do the opposite actually." **kyuubi said.

"so you want to help me?" naruto questioned. "**you catch on quick. Yes im going to help you by training you in ninja and demon arts so you can achieve your greatest dream." **kyuubi replied. "why should I trust you huh? for all I know you could be tricking me just like everyone else who act like they care about me!" at this kyuubi was saddened. "**naruto...I've seen how they treated you. that's why I want to help you. They attack you for something I didn't mean to do." **kyuubi said. "what do you mean 'something you didn't mean to do'? "**I was controlled by someone very powerful into attacking the village. other wise I would have never attacked and your parents would have been alive to raise you..." **"even if that's true, that doesn't give me a reason to trust you." "**please naruto im begging you. Let me right my wrongs and ill make you the strongest person to have every walked the planet!" "**how strong are you going to make me?" he asked. "**stronger than your father and any ninja before him. "** YOU KNEW MY FATHER? PLEASE TELL ME! WHO WAS HE!?" naruto said with tears on the edge of his eyes. "**of course I knew who you father was. after all...he was the one defeated me." **kyuubi said. "wait the fourth defeated you...so that means..." "**that's right naruto. your father was the yellow flash of konoha, minato namikaze." **kyuubi began telling naruto of all of his fathers deeds and how naruto was born and of his mother kushina uzumaki.

after 10 minutes of non stop crying, naruto began calming down. "ok kyuubi ill let you train me...also thank you for telling me of my parents." kyuubi smiles and replies "**your welcome, also my name is kisara, kyuubi is just a title. now with that's out of the way, its time for you to wake up, the old fart is waiting for you." "**ok but will I ever get to see you again?" "**yes but before you leave tear off half of the seal so I can speak to you when your awake**." as soon as naruto pulled of half of the seal he began to fade. "**when you wake up I want you to head to the forest of death so we can train without interruption**." "ok kisara-Chan, ill see you later!" naruto soon left the mindscape. "**soon naruto...soon you will be mine.." **kisara said with a hint of lust.

outside of the mindscape, naruto woke you to a bright light. as he was looking around he saw a old man looking at him with a warming smile. "hey ji-ji how long was I out?"

END CHAPTER

as I said before this is my very 1st fanfic I have ever wrote so I know it is kinda bad but I will make it more interesting and less repetitive.

im also going to make this a harem fanfic with 5 girls at most.

send me a PM on what Ideas I should use in my story and what girls you would like to see in the story.

I should be able to put a new chapter up every week and will try to keep to that dead line

anyway until next time, Chaos out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone its the 2nd chapter of The life of naruto uzumaki namikaze!

I was looking over my last chapter and I realized im a really lazy author...

so im going to try even harder this time to make it more enjoyable for you guys

"normal speech"

'_thinking'_

"**demon speaking"**

**'****_demon thinking'_**

also im going to make the chapters to 1500-2500 words a chapter due to the request of Unnatural Reader so you guys have him to thank.

Chapter 2 New changes

Last time, on The life Naruto uzumaki namikaze.

_outside of the mindscape, naruto woke you to a bright light. as he was looking around he saw a old man looking at him with a warming smile. "hey ji-ji how long was I out?"_

_Present time_

"how are you feeling naruto?" Hiruzin asked. "I've been better." naruto replied with a slight chuckle. as Hiruzin looked over naruto, he couldn't help but frown. its seems almost every month he gets attacked and put into this hospital."hey ji-ji, can I leave now? you know how I am with hospitals." naruto said. "Naruto, what on earth could you be needing to go do? you need to rest and heal." "im fine ji-ji, I don't have a scratch on me!" naruto whined. "ok I guess you can go...but what are you going to do?" he asked. "uhhhh..."as naruto thought about what kisara said to him, he had to come up with a quick enough lie to tell to Hiruzin so he would buy it. "im going to get some ramen from the ramen stand down in the village" naruto lied. Just as naruto thought he bought it. "well ok naruto, just be safe ok?" "you got it ji-ji!" naruto jumped off the hospital bed and ran out of the building. as he was running he heard a voice that sounded familiar. "**bout time we got out of there, the old fart wouldn't shut up" **kisara said. "hey, ji-ji is a good man. he is the only person to care about me in this village." naruto stated. "**well now you have two people who care about you, now lets get started on your training when you get to the forest of death." **

At the forest of death

"**ok naruto-kun, this will be where we are going to live and train for the 1st few months of your training, after that im going to upgrade your body**." "what do you mean upgrade my body?" naruto asked. "**well im going to make you age to about 20 maybe 21, but don't worry with this upgrade you will also make become immortal. You still can die from being beheaded but anything else that gets cut off will grow back, you will also have unlimited stamina**." after the explanation, all naruto could do is sit with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging to the floor. after a few seconds naruto got a hold of himself. "kisara-chan...has anyone every told you how awesome you are!?" "**I know, I know im the best there is and ever was**." she said while gloating. "**ok now while we are training I will be turning you into a hanyo or a half-demon if you will. its the only way for you to become immortal. while this is happening, you will be growing at an extremely fast pace. you'll grow so fast that in 3 to 4 months your transformation should be complete."** "damn that's awesome, so when are we going to begin? **"as I said your 1st few months will consist of physical training only, then after that we are going to leave the village for a few years to train you in ninja arts and demon arts. now I want you to do 1000 jumping jacks, 1500 sit ups, 2000 push ups, and run around as fast you can in the forest until I say stop, you got it?" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

**"well normally it would kill you but, thanks to me making you a hanyo, it will only make you stronger and faster"** "why do I think you are going to enjoy seeing me suffer..." naruto said. "**ill try not to show it, but yes I will at times**" she said with a sickly sweet voice. "**now enough talk! I told you what to do, so get to it!" **she commanded. "yeah yeah yeah I heard what you said you slave driver" he retorted. naruto began his physical training everyday for the next 3 months, growing in height, speed, strength, and skill.

Time skip 3 months later

"DEAR GOD IM TIRED!" naruto shouted. inside naruto's mindscape kisara was giggling at his misfortune**. "congrats naruto-kun, not only did you live through the training, you also never have to do any of that again**" kisara said. "this calls for celebration, RAMEN FEAST!" naruto shouted. "**you can get ramen later, we need to leave the village so we can continue out training without people bothering us." **"well no one has bothered us yet, hell no one has even been watching us let alone see us." naruto said. "**that's what you think, some woman has been watching us for the past 2 months of our training. "**WHAT YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME SOMEONE WAS WATCHING US!?" naruto shouted out loud, shocking the person watching him now. "**yep, I was going to tell you but you were doing so well with your training that I didn't want to throw you off your game." **"if she was watching me the whole time that means...oh my god, she must think im crazy talking to myself out loud!" he said out loud yet again.

in a tree near by, there was a woman with purple hair in a tan trench coat, wearing a mesh body armor that went down to her thighs. she was also wearing a brown skirt with shin guards. as she was watching naruto, she was smirking to herself. "so foxy-kun knows im here huh, I guess its time to introduce myself I guess, but 1st..." the woman reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a kunai. she smirked and threw the kunai at naruto. "**NARUTO WATCH OUT**!" kisara yelled. out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kunai racing toward him. he shifted to the left and caught it with his right hand. when he caught it he launched it back to where it came from, while the kunai hit the tree, he heard a feminine yelp and the following words, "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE!".

Hearing the voice, naruto called the person out, "I can hear you so you can come out of the tree now." he heard shuffling of leafs and heard foot steps coming towards him. he saw a woman wearing very questionable clothing. "so your the who has been watching me for the past few months?" naruto asked. "yep, I got to say I've never seen someone train like you before." the woman said. "why are you out here training like this anyway?" she continued. "that's a secret...my name is naruto what's yours?" he asked. "well my name is the super sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!"

End Chapter!

man, that took forever to write. anyway im not sure on what type of personality anko should have.

should she have a very demanding, selfish and clingy personality?

should she have a very perverted/very sexual personality?

I don't know, so im letting you guys decide on what you would like anko to act like.

just send me a PM telling me what you want. the one with the most votes win.

Till next time guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone im back and WOW is all I have to say.

I was not expecting this many replies and PMs from people!

anyway, so far people that have sent me a PM concerning on what Ankos personality should be have been counted. (results follow)

very demanding, selfish and clingy personality (12)

very sexual/very perverted personality (19)

And with that ladies and gentlemen, Anko will be perverted (only to naruto of course)

Now with that out of the way, LET THE STORY COMENCE!

"normal talking"

"normal thinking"

"**demon talking**"

"**_demon thinking"_**

Chapter 3

"ok im not going to lie, that introduction was kinda funny" naruto said. "well that wasn't the reaction I was looking for but that doesn't matter, what matters is what are you doing out here?" she asked. "well you an I both know why im out here..." naruto started off. "ok ok let me rephrase my question, why are you training out here, don't you know that this part of the forest is off limits?" she asked. "honestly no, I didn't see a sign that said 'no entry' anywhere, but what I want to ask is why have you been watching me for the past few months?" he asked. "well the hokage noticed you haven't been seen around the village and sent people out to look for you, luckily for you no one else knew you where here when I found you." she stated. "when I 1st found you, you were a little squirt doing training exercises fit to almost kill a jonin, so I got curious and decided to watch you, but what shocked me the most what you look like now!" she said now realizing how good he looked. naruto was shirtless, only wearing black Anbu-styled cargo pants tucked into his shoes. she walked up to him and started walking around him eying him from head to toe. naruto began getting nervous. inside naruto's mindscape kisara was getting jealous. _**"what the fuck does the snake slut think she is doing checking out MY naruto-kun!"**_ "**OH! I know what to do..ehehehehe."** outside the mindscape, a small tattoo was appearing on naruto's left shoulder. the tattoo was a small fox the was encircling itself with 9 tails. seeing this happen, Anko rose an eyebrow. "uhh foxy-kun, did you see that tattoo appear on your shoulder?" she asked. "a tattoo?" naruto looked over to his left shoulder to only see a small fox tattoo. "uhh..." was all naruto said. "I think the kyuubi did it if im not mistaken" Anko said calmly. at this naruto was shocked. "y-you know about the fox?" naruto asked kinda getting over his shock. "well yeah, almost every ninja in the village knows about you and what you look like..and about your burden." she said. "so...do you hate me like the rest...?" he asked in a kinda depressed voice. for a reply, naruto was greeted with a torrent of laughter.

"you honestly think im as stupid as the rest of village? she asked finally getting over her laugh. "no, I don't hate you, I know that you are just the container for the fox and besides..." she got even closer to him. "why would I hate such a sexy beast like yourself." she said with a smirk.** "OH NO SHE DIDNT JUST GO THERE! NARUTO GET AWAY FROM THIS WOMAN RIGHT NOW,SHE'S A BAD INFLUENCE!" **kisara shouted through his mind. outside the fox tattoo was glowing a deep red. "kisara-Chan said to get away from you and that you're a bad influence" he said with a slight laugh. "_so the fox is a girl, hmmm I wonder..."_ Anko thought to herself. looking at the tattoo, she walked up to naruto and kissed his cheek. she saw the tattoo light up even more than last time. with a smirk she thought to herself, _"so the fox made naruto-kun her mate huh? well I love a good challenge!" _in naruto's mindscape kisara was slamming against the cage screaming bloody murder.** "HOW DARE SHE KISS YOU! ONLY I CAN KISS YOU! DESTROY HER NARUTO!"** she yelled in his mind. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY YOU CAN KISS ME!? AND WHY DESTROY HER!" naruto shouted in his mind.

outside of his mind, anko could see he was talking to kisara thanks to his facial expressions. "_if that fox thinks she can keep this sexy piece of man away from me, she is going to have to try a lot harder than just putting a silly mating tattoo on him" she_ thought. Back inside narutos mindscape, he was freaking out. not only did this strange woman watching him kiss him on the cheek, but only to find out from kisara made him her husband without his consent. "you mean to tell me that you and I are husband and wife!? why did you do that?" he questioned. **"well for one, you look extremely sexy and two, I've always loved your drive never to give up and quit. I need a strong man and a lover to give me kids one day."** kisara replied. "you mean...you love me...and that you..WOAH WAIT A SECOUND! DID YOU SAY YOU WANT KIDS! naruto shouted.** "well yeah eventually, but you're not fully trained so the kids have to wait."** she said with a sweet voice.** "**but what if I don't want kids..." he began.** "oh its ok, even if you don't want them, I can always just rape you and get them."** she replied with and evil glint in her eyes and smile. narutos jaw hit the floor. "BUT YOUR A GIANT FOX! THAT WOULD KILL ME AND THATS SICK!" he shouted.

"**giant fox...? oh I haven't shown you what I really look like have I?"** she asked with a small smile. "huh? what you really look like? you mean to tell me that you're not really a giant fox?" he questioned. **"yep! now watch and behold your beautiful wife!"** she said. a puff of red smoke-filled the mindscape. behind the cage was a drop dead beautiful woman. she had blood-red hair, red eyes with slits in them and cherry red lips. she was wearing a simple black and red kimono with foxes on it. from narutos guess, she had to have at least D-cup breasts that were pushing E-cup. she had a perfect hourglass figure that had grace. as naruto was checking her out his nose began to bleed. outside of the mindscape his nose started to bleed. "_why the hell is his nose bleeding_?" anko thought. she then saw his face go from shocked to full out blushing. _"damn it, so that fox bitch must have shown him something perverted...I guess I will have to step up my game_" she thought.

back in the mindscape, kisara looked at naruto who was just standing there with his nose bleeding. **"like what you see naruto-kun?" **she asked. all she got was a slight nod. **"so you still don't want to give me kids?"** she asked. "ill...ill uhh think about it..." he said in a zombie like trance. kisara giggled at him. **"well good, but back to the matter at hand. the reason I told you to stay away from that Anko woman is because I don't trust her. she doesn't love you for who you are, only for your looks.** "well that's kinda not fair kisara-Chan, I think I should give her a chance. besides, what am I suppose to tell everyone when I come back. 'oh im sorry im married to the kyuubi?" he asked sarcastically.** "I can see what you mean...well I can't keep you all to myself anyway. thanks to you being a uzumaki and a namikaze, the hokage will put you under the C.R.A someday down the road."** she said. "what's the C.R.A?" **"C.R.A means Clan Restoration Act. it's a law where if you are the last of your clan, you have to marry at least 4 women, but thanks to you being the heir to two clans, would have to most likely marry 8 women...7 if your lucky." **"8 wives...sounds pretty nice surprisingly." he stated. **"glad to hear it, because I get to approve of who you marry." **"I trust you, so far you have been nothing but kind to me so I think it's a fair deal." he replied. "**good, but I think you should leave here and talk to that Anko woman and tell her everything...well don't tell her about you being a namikaze and the C.R.A and the training trip part**." she instructed. "alright...wait how are we going to well... um have kids when your in the seal?" he asked. **"ill explain to you later on our traing trip, now go tell her."** "ok, ill be back for some training!"

Back outside the seal, naruto came out of his daze to find anko looking at him wantingly. "welcome back, foxy-kun the furball say anyting?" anko asked much to kisaras anger. "only that kisara-chan said she doesn't trust you and that she made me and her husband..." he began. "so i was right about her giving you a mate mark." she interupted. "its fine though, i love a challenge" she said while smirking at naruto. "why do you even like me anyway..wel besides my looks." naruto questioned. "you and i have the same life, we are both hated for something that was out of our power, you and the fox and me with that evil snake basterd orochimaru." she said with a little hint of sadness. "i see...kisara said i can give you a chance at dating." he replied. "w-what really? why?" she asked "well thats also a secret, but ill tell you in a few years." he said cooly.

"**so we heading back to the village or what?" anko asked. "naruto, follow her for a few minutes then turn around and run as fast as you can, you still havent completed your training."** kisara said. "yeah, lets head back to the village." naruto replied. as they began to leave for the village, naruto was thinking of a way to say goodbye to anko. after a few minutes naruto spoke to her. "im sorry anko...i hope you forgive me..." he then disappeared out of sight. turning around she spoke "what do you mean your sorr- huh? where did you go?" she said out loud. just as she said this a Anbu wearing a dog detailed mask with silver gravity defying hair apeared. "who are you talking to anko-san?" he asked. "i just found naruto and he was following me back to the village, when we were heading back to the village he said "he was sorry and that i would forgive him. when i turned to ask him why he was sorry, he was gone!" anko explained. "this is not good anko-san, the hokage wont be pleased. naruto is now classes as a S-rank missing ninja." he said handing her the newest copy of a bingo book. "what do we do in the mean time? anko asked. "hokage-sama ordered us to head back to the village and has upped the security." the anbu replied. _"i guess all i can do is wait...if you ever come back naruto-kun you and i will have a very long talk."_ anko thought. "come anko-san we must head back to the village, the hokage will want to hear your report." with that said they made their way back to the village.

END CHAPTER!

sorry it took so long, school work...it happens, anyway i had to finnish the chapter at school!

Im trying to make the chapters longer so it may take longer to come out with new chapters but i wont stop.

Until next chapter guys, Chaos out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey im back again!

I have no announcements so ON WITH THE STORY!

"**Demon talking**"

_**'Demon thinking'**_

"normal talking"

_'normal thinking'_

Chapter 4

Its been 8 years since naruto left the village, most people in the village were celebrating his leaving thinking that he would die out in the world. while others were celebrating, others just didn't care at all. only two people were sad about his absence, Hiruzin sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi. "Anko, its been 8 years...do you think he will ever come back?" Hiruzin asked. "I don't know hokage-sama, we can only hope." she replied. "I just wish there was something that I could have done to prevent him from leaving..." he said. "well, im assigning you to proctor the 2nd part of the chunin exams." he continued. "when are the exams starting again?" she asked. Hiruzin sighed, "tomorrow anko-san, now be on your way." he instructed. "as you wish hokage-sama." she said while walking out the door. when she left, he looked at the paper work on his desk and frowned. _"I need a day off..."_ he thought. he ignored the paper work on his desk and reached in his desk to pull out a crystal ball. he held it while channeling chakra into it. he began looking at different parts of the village. "nothing interesting happens in this village anymore." he said.

Outside of the village, there was a tall blonde haired man walking up the road to the village. he was wearing all Anbu gear and a trench coat like ankos but black. he was wearing a Anbu mask that was somewhat fox shaped with red whisker marks on the cheeks of the mask. on his shoulder was a small fox, smaller than a domestic house cat. the small fox was orange with a white-tipped tail. while he was walking, he saw the village gates and smirked._ "man, its been a long time since I've been here."_ he thought to himself. as he was nearing the gates, two watchmen were saw him coming. "Halt! state your name and business here!" one of the guards shouted. "my name is not important, all you need to know is that I come in peace and I only wish to speak you the hokage." Naruto stated coolly. "why should we trust you?" asked the other guard. "if you don't trust me then im willing to wear chakra cuffs...you do have chakra cuffs on you right?" He asked. The guards sweat dropped. "Hey we have a set some where right?" one of the guards asked. "I'm not sure..." One guard kept watch on Naruto while the other one went to see if there was a pair in the desk near by. "uhh I don't think we have any...wait never mind I found them!" He shouted. "Alright, put these on and we will take you to see the hokage." One of the guards said. As they put the cuffs on they began walking to hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

Walking up the stairs past the receptionist, they made it to the hokages door. "Remember, you are talking to the hokage, any fast movements will be perceived as a threat." The guard warned. As they walked into the room, Naruto saw the hokage looking up from a piece of paper looking at him. "Who is this you have brought to me kotetsu-san?" Hiruzin asked. "He wouldn't tell us his name, but he said he needed to speak to you, we have already taken the precautions of putting him in chakra cuffs." Kotetsu stated. "Leave us to speak, if I need you I will call for you." Hiruzin replied. When they left, Hiruzin eyed the man in front of him. "Please take a seat." He offered. "Thank you." Naruto replied while taking a seat. "so what is it that you wish to speak about?" Hiruzin asked. "well 1st things 1st..." Naruto said before snapping the chakra cuffs off with ease. "Ahhhh much better!" He said. "now I want to ask you something, do you know who I am?" Naruto asked. "Clearly I don't know who you are, your wearing a mask." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "ill give you two hints, if you guess wrong again, ill leave this village again, now who else has my kind of hair style or color?" He asked. Hiruzin looked at naruto with an eyebrow raised. "_ Leave the village again? and that hair, only two people have that hair style, the fourth hokage and...oh my god_." He thought. "N-N-Naruto?" He asked.

" DING DING DING! That's right old man, im glad you didn't forget about me!" Naruto said while removing his mask. Hiruzin was shocked at what he saw. Naruto looked just like minato only without the shaggy bangs, but had elongated fangs with electric blue eyes with black slits in them. "M-M My word Naruto, you went through one hell of a growth spurt!" He shouted. "hehe yeah, that's thanks to kisara-chan." He replied. "im sorry who?" Hiruzin asked. Naruto pointed over to his shoulder. "She's the one who made me grow this much, it was needed for my training." He said. Hiruzin look at Naruto with a 'your joking' look. "Naruto...you do know that's just a normal fox, right?" He asked looking at Naruto. **" HEY! im way more than just a normal fox you old coot." **piped up the little fox. There was no noise in the room for a few minutes. "Naruto...did that fox just call me a old coot...?" Hiruzin asked. "Yes she did, but you really should put up a silence seal in the room, what im about to tell you will shake your world ji-ji." Naruto warned.

**few hours later**

**"**so let me get this strait..." Hiruzin said while rubbing his temples. "you have been training under the kyuubi for 8 years, the kyuubi is on your shoulder as we speak, you have become immortal, you also have the fox summoning contract, you've been told of your parents, and the kyuubi forced you to be her husband!?" He asked still sorting through it all. "yep, and don't think is wrong for me and her to be married, she has a human form." He stated. "is that so, can I see kyuubi-san?" He asked. **"Its kisara, and yes you can." **she said**.** In a poof of red smoke, kisara stood there wearing a black kimono with red foxes on it. Hiruzin was shocked. "im not going to lie naruto...im slightly jealous of you." He said in a slight zombie like tone. Naruto broke into a fit of laughter. "hehehe, I know im a lucky guy, not only is she drop dead sexy, she also kicks ass!" He said with a hint of laughter.** "aww naruto-kun, you know all the right things to say."** She said with a smirk. "Anyway, ji-ji when does the academy start? I want to be a ninja of the village." He said. A second later Hiruzin was laughing harder than he has in a long time. "AHAHAHAHA! THATS HALARIOUS NARUTO! AAHAAHAHAHA!" After a few minutes of him laughing, he started calming down. "Naruto, there is no way im putting you in the academy, you would kill those kids in 5 minutes being near them. If you want to be a ninja, you can join the chunin exams. That way you can skip a rank and I get to see your skills in action, BUT DONT KILL ANYONE!" He said, shouting the last part out loud. "heheh, I wont ji-ji, I know how much you hate paper work." He replied with a smile. "oh thank god...im glad you know my reasoning." Hiruzin said with a slight chuckle. "well, here is the information on the exams, head to this room tomorrow and hand this to the proctor when you get there." He said while handing him a slip of paper with his seal on it. "Thanks ji-ji, its been nice seeing you again but, im exhausted so im heading home." Naruto said with a weak smile. "oh one more thing before I go, don't tell anyone about me coming back yet, I know the council will have a heart attack." He said. "I see...well you don't have to worry, I wont tell anyone but if someone finds out on their own, don't look at me." Hiruzin said with both hands up. "thanks ji-ji, see you later!" He said while disappearing in a swirl of fire.

**Narutos apartment**

As Naruto was waling up the stairs to his apartment, he saw that his door was covered in kunai and butcher knifes. On the walls next to the door, words of hate where either carved into the wall or painted on. 'THE DEMON IS NO MORE' was only one of the few hated words on the walls. "Ahhhh its great to be home, im glad they didn't completely forget about me!" Naruto said while opening the door. When he walked inside, he was shocked. His home was spotless. He looked over his home seeing that it had new furniture, new carpeting, new wall paper and color, even the dishes were clean! _"What the fuck!? I could have sworn this place looked like a war zone when I left it..."_ He thought. He walked into the living room and continued to look around the apartment. _"I guess the old man must have had someone decorate this place, it looks great_" He continued to walk down the main hallway. When he entered the main bedroom, he could see that someone had slept here recently. _"seems someone slept in here" _As he was thinking, he failed to hear the bathroom door open behind him. A woman with damp purple hair tied up in a pony tail, walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She was walking to the bedroom to see Naruto standing there looking around the room like he was lost. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" The woman screamed.

Naruto jumped as high as he could while hitting his head on the ceiling. When he came back down, he snapped his head around to find the last person he wanted to see at the moment. _"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE AND WHY IS SHE IN A TOWEL!?" _He thought. "what are YOU doing here?" He questioned. "I LIVE HERE! NOW TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY APARTMENT! She asked still yelling at Naruto.

"could you not yell? people are trying to sleep you know. As for getting in here I have a key" He said while pulling out a small silver key. "How and why do you have a key to my home?" She questioned. Naruto began to sweat. If he told her who he was, she would most likely attack him, or try to smother him with hugs and kisses. "I uhh know the guy who lived here, I used to watch over the little squirt and protect him from the idiot villagers." He lied coolly. "That's still doesn't tell me why you are here..." She said.

_'SWEET! I cant believe she bought the story!'_ He shouted to himself.

"I was coming back to the village on day after completing a mission, I was hurt and was starting to black out. I stopped in a alley way to sit down to rest. I blacked out only to find myself being looked after by the little squirt. He and I became good friends after that and he even let me crash here from time to time." He explained. "ohhhh, I see...well sorry about freaking you out. I thought you were a pervert for a second." She smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

_'wow, did I really leave that much of an impression on her?'_ He thought.

"its alright but what im really wondering is, why are you living in his apartment?" He asked. She began to blush while looking away from him for a few seconds. "well that's uhh... my apartment manager upped the price on the rent so I had to move. When I was looking for a new place, I saw Narutos place and is said 'for sale' so I took it." She explained too quickly for Narutos liking. "you know...your kinda bad at lying..." He began. "IM NOT LYING!" She shouted while blushing. "From the looks of it, when he left you felt sad so you decided to wait for him to come back. So you thought his home was the 1st place he would come to if he ever did comeback." Naruto said while Anko was looking at him with wide eyes.

'_how did he guess all that! he was right on the money!'_ She thought.

"your pretty good at reading someone, you Anbu?" she asked while looking at what he was wearing. As she looked him over she couldn't help but stare at his hair. "yeah...I joined a few years ago." He said. "well can you leave the room so I can get dressed?" She asked. "Huh? oh, s-sorry!" He said while rushing out the room.

Naruto walked back into the front room, while taking off his trench coat and throwing it on the arm of the couch. He plopped on the couch and swing his legs on the other side so he could law down. "Ahhhh man its been to long since I've laid down to relax." he said out loud. Kisara hopped off his shoulder and on to his stomach. "**im surprised she didn't even see me. Its weird, no one ever seems to see me."** She said**. **

**" **relax, people see you, your just really small plus my coat some what hides you from sight." He said.

As Naruto and Kisara waited on Anko, they both fell asleep on the couch. Anko walked down the hallway to seem them both sleeping.

_'man, he looks like he had a long trip...hey is that a fox on his stomach?'_ She thought.

Shrugging, she went back upstairs and got into the bed. "ill just ask him his name tomorrow" She said. She soon drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Anko woke up 1st and began stretching in her bed. She looked over the alarm clock that was beeping and smashed it with all her might. She got out of the bed and started heading to the hallway. She entered the living room looking over to where Naruto was sleeping. Naruto was laying on his back while kisara was sleeping on his stomach.

_'Should I wake him up...nah, he seems to be in too deep of a sleep.'_ She thought.

She inched over to him on her tippy toes to examine him. She saw that he had a great build but what caught her attention was a little mark on his neck, some what hidden by the collar of his shirt. She slowly pulled down his collar to find a small fox tattoo.

_'Where have I seen this before?'_ she wondered.

She was thinking as hard as she could on where she saw the tattoo before. Her mind flashed back to when she 1st met Naruto and how the tattoo was glowing. "No way...this isn't Naruto is it?" She whispered. She looked at his mask for a few moments before slowly reaching for it. When she gripped the mask, Naruto twitched a little.

_'I guess he doesn't like having his mask removed...WELL TO BAD!'_ She thought while smirking.

She slowly pulled the mask off his face looking at his face the whole time to see if he was awake. When she pulled the mask off completely, she gasped and began to silently cry.

_'YOU ASSHOLE! I SHOULD BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!_' She thought while trying to stop crying.

She pulled up a chair and sat down in it while holding the mask in her hands. She kept looking at his face blushing. "How is it even possible for someone as hot as foxy-kun to get even more hot!?" She whispered while looking at him. "Damn fox...I would so trade places with it..." She sighed. "ill just make some breakfast, maybe that will wake him up faster." She said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

As she was cooking, she heard Naruto start moving on the couch. She peeked her head around the corner and said. "Good morning foxy-kun, how did you sleep?" She asked.

_'Foxy-kun?'_ He thought while lifting an eyebrow. "I uhh slept well i guess." He said with a slight smile. "glad to hear it Naruto-kun." She said with a smirk while placing the food on the dinning room table. Narutos eyes went wide with shock. _'HOW DID SHE FIND OUT!?' _Naruto went to feel his mask, only to find that it wasnt there anymore. "looking for this?" Anko asked. _"FUCK! BUSTED!"_ Naruto thought. "well don't just sit there, get your sexy self over here and eat. I worked hard on making this food for us." She demanded.

Naruto remained silent, while lifting kisara up and placing her on his shoulder. Kisara yiped happily while licking his cheek and neck. He moved to the table and took a seat and looked at Anko who was looking at him with a small smile. _'why is she smiling me? wouldn't she want to kill me or at least attack me?'_ He thought. As they began eating, they sat in silence with Anko staring down Naruto. Through out the meal, Naruto kept him face down to the food looking up every few minutes to see if She was still looking at him. When they finnished the food, Anko picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. When she came back, she was standing staring down Naruto with heated eyes. "COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!?" He shouted by mistake. Anko smirked at him then launched at him and tackled him to the ground. "Naruto-kun...why did you leave me and the village?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. "Look, ill tell you everything ok? can you get off of me so i can tell?" He asked. "Hell no! you left me for 8 years! You come back and lie to me about who you are too! i think ive earned sitting on you! NOW TELL ME!" She said with some anger. "OK! ill tell you...but 1st, what do you know of the kyuubi?"

"The 4th killed the kyuubi, but what does that have to do with anything?" She questioned. "what im about to tell you is a S-class village secret, you cant in any means tell anyone about what im about to tell you." He said. "the 4th didn't kill the kyuubi...he sealed the kyuubi into a child on October 10th." He explained. _'October 10th!? isn't that Naruto-kuns birthday?'_ She thought. "its you...isnt it...the child that the fox was sealed into." She asked. Naruto slightly nodded while continuing, "The shocker is that the kyuubi is free..."

"WHAT!"

END CHAPTER!

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, I had some...complications...ANYWAY!

im going to make the next chapter 5,000 words or more due to me making you guys wait...sorry.

Till next time people, Chaos out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I'm back again!

im going to cut to the chase and say that some people are...well douches.

some of the PMs that were sent to me were very hostile. it kinda makes me laugh thinking about it.

Also, im introducing Hinata into the story in this chapter. im NOT making her shy, im going to make her some what brave without the stuttering. (She wont be in harem but she will like naruto none the less.)

Enough with me and ON TO THE STORY!

**"Demon talking**"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

"Normal talking"

'normal thinking'

CHAPTER 5

"WHAT!?" Anko shouted. "geez Anko-chan, im right here you don't need to yell." Naruto said with a cringe. "oh...ehehe sorry." She said with a small blush of embarrassment. "now, how did the fox get free and do you know where it is?" She asked. "The funny thing is...the fox is a she, i set her free, and she's right over there on rug." He said while pointing over to the small looking fox that was looking at them with a grin. "if your trying to pull a prank or lying to me again, i will cut you." She said with a small smile pulling out a kunai out of who knows where. He began sweating like crazy. "Kisara-chan, say something!" He begged. The small fox smirked to itself and looked the other way. A tick mark grew on his head. "KISARA! IF YOU DONT HELP ME OUT, I WILL CUT YOU OFF OF YOUR '_FIX_'!" He threatened.

Kisara grew wide eyed. **"NO WAIT DONT CUT ME OFF ILL TALK! ILL TALK!"** She shouted. Anko paled with a dropped jaw. "uhhh Anko-chan you ok?" He asked. "You mean to tell me that you were telling the truth..." She said still in shock. "told ya so, and dont worry she wont attack the village, i have her under control." He said while smiling. "why did you even release the fox in the 1st place." She asked still not taking her eyes off the fox. "**well, since im his wife and he still didnt complete his training, i had to come out."** She said while continuing. **"your lucky though, if it wasnt for him still loving this village i would have burnt this place to the ground and made the land a new plot of land for me."** She said while chuckling. **"Oh by the way Naruto-kun, im in the 'mood' for a fix later."** she said.

"what is this 'fix' she keeps blabbering about." Anko said while eying the two. "well thats uhh..." Kisara interupted, "**since i was locked up in Naruto-kun for years without sex, he lets me have my way with him."** She explained. Anko began blushing. "Naruto-kun, why do you let her do that?" She said with some jealousy. "well she is my wife, plus its better than what she use to do when she was in the 'mood'..." He said while blushing.

"oh god...she didnt..." Anko said.** "YEP! I forced him into his 1st time, he fought me for a few minutes but he got into it, and man was he powerful. He took forever to cum!"** She said while licking her lips. "CAN YOU NOT SAY THAT!?" Naruto shouted. **"aww your no fun Naruto-kun."** She said while looking back to a blushing Anko. "wait a minute...Naruto-kun...did you really fuck a fox!?" She said with a look of disturbance. "She has a human form! relax..." He said.

"kisara-Chan, can you show me your human form?" Anko asked. **"I would love to but, naruto and I have some where to be." **Kisara informed. "Huh...OH SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto shouted while gathering his cloths. "where do you two have to be?" Anko asked. "Chunin exams, oh and when I leave don't tell anyone im back, Hokage-jiji already knows im here and about kisara-chan." He said quickly while hoping on one foot trying to put on his shoe. "WAIT! are you coming back?" She asked while handing him his mask. "well yeah I have no where else to live at the moment, anyway I got to go see ya!" He said while leaping out the window with kisara following suit. "well then...better get ready for Naru-I mean the exam." She said.

**The Academy**

As Naruto walked down a hallway in the academy, he was looking at the slip of paper Hiruzin gave him. "lets see here...299...300...Ah! Room 301!" As he opened the door, all eyes were on him. As he stepped into the room he shut the door, looking around the room he found a seat that was vacant and away from everyone else. He made his way to the seat, as everyone else went on with their conversations. As he sat down. he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him. Looking around to find whoever was looking at him, he found two people staring at him. One of them was a male with the strangest black colored hair style he had ever seen. He was wearing a blue collard shirt with cotton arm cuffs. He was also wearing white leg bandages. The other person was a female. She had lavender colored hair. She was wearing a tan coat with black Capri pants. Both had weird eyes. The boy had red eyes with 2 red tomes in them. The girl had pure white eyes that had no pupils. What he really noticed was the veins on the side of her face. "man...they have some creepy eyes." He said to himself.

As they continued the boy smirked and his eyes turned into a black color. "well that's new..." He glanced over to the girl who was blushing at him. _'why is she blushing? I have my mask on right?'_ he thought while touching his mask. **"Naruto-kun, she has a doujutsu, or a bloodline if you will. Its called the byakugan. It lets her have a 360 degree vision while fighting, lets her see for miles ahead of her and lets her see through objects...even your mask, but not everyone has what she has, it only runs in the hyuga family."** kisara explained._ 'so that boy has a doujutsu also?' He asked._ "**yes, its called the sharingan. it allows the user to copy any jutsu when preformed. only the uchiha family has the sharingan, but they were all wiped out."** kisara said. _'well they must not have been that strong huh.'_

The uchiha smirked at Naruto and deactivated his sharingan while turning around. Naruto looked over to the girl who was still looking at him while blushing. "you know hyuga-san...there is a reason I wear this mask, I would very much like for you not to look through my mask." He said with a little firmness to his voice. "why do you even wear that mask dobe?" The uchiha interrupted. "so people cant see my face." Naruto answered respectfully, not wanting to start a fight. "it because your ugly huh dobe?" The uchiha said with a smirk. "what is your name uchiha-san?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke, don't forget it." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk.

"Sasuke-san, why do think of me as a dobe when you have not even seen what im capable of?" He asked. Sasuke smirked. "im a uchiha elite! everyone is weaker than me!" Sasuke said with a grin. "if your elite, then take off my mask, I wont stop you." Naruto said with a small smirk under his mask. "With pleasure dobe." Sasuke said while reaching for his mask. When he grabbed the mask pulled, for some reason he couldn't pull off his mask. "seems you cant pull off my mask Sasuke-teme, the funny part is...im using chakra to hold my mask to my face." He said shocking everyone who was listening on the conversation. "If you cant even pull off my mask, what makes you think you can call me a dobe...weakling, i bet you cant even land a hit on me." Naruto said while making sasuke fume with anger. "Fight me then dobe! ill prove that im stronger than you and rip that mask off your face!" Sasuke shouted making everyone look in the direction of conversation. "sorry sasuke-san, i only fight people who are strong, and you are not." He replied with a small smile. Just as sasuke was about to retort, the door slid open. a man with 2 scars on his face, wearing a bandana on his head. He was also wearing Anbu clothing with black body armor that was coverd by a trench coat. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!" The man said. Sasuke shot Naruto a look before heading back to his seat. "My name is Ibiki Morino, im the proctor for the 1st exam. As Ibiki explained the rules to everyone, he was walking around passing out the papers. As he reached Naruto, he looked ar him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked at him and handed him the slip of paper that Hiruzen handed him yesterday. Ibiki took the note and put it in his pocket while handing out the rest of the tests. He made his way to his desk and read the note Naruto handed to him. After a few minutes of reading the note, he put it down and smirked at Naruto. "Alright maggots, you have 1 hour. BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted.

Naruto looked down at his test and sweat dropped. _'do they really think that all people are this dumb? Clearly the questions are too complicated. Im going to go out on a limb and say this is really testing if you can gather information without getting caught'_ He thought. He looked out the corner of his eye to see a child with read hair for a eye out of sand and crushed it in his hand. _'Hmmm...hey kisara-chan, is the red-headed boy over there a jinchūriki? i can feel the Demonic energy coming off of him.'_ He said to kisara telepathicly.** 'Yes he is, he has shukaku sealed into him. Shukaku is the one tailed racoon**." She explained. _'I see...oh well might as well get some more sleep, i can tell this wont be graded.'_ He thought to himself.

**one hour later**

Naruto began waking up to hear people shouting. "hyuga-san, what happened?" Naruto asked. "Ibiki-san said that we all failed but he changed his mind when kiba-kun said that he would never give up and made fun of Ibiki because of his scars on his face. Ibiki-san then said we all passed while laughing." She informed. "Who's kiba?" Naruto asked. "Oh, kiba is my teammate, he's the one in the grey coat with the little dog in his shirt." She said. While Ibiki was smirking at them, a tan and black blur flew through the window. A banner saying 'THE SUPER SEXY, NO LONGER SINGLE, ANKO MITARASHI!' was being held up by 2 kunai. In the middle of the banner, Anko herself was standing there with her right hand raised in a comical fashion. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, the proctor of the 2nd exam!" She said while making everyone sweat drop.

Taking the time to read Ankos banner, Ibiki was shocked. "A-Anko, your not single anymore!? Who is he!? TELL ME!" He shouted. "Yep! He's in this very room Ibiki-san!" She said with excitement. Naruto began getting nervous. _'please not me! I cant handle 2 women!'_ He thought. "its the guy with the fox mask back there isn't it." Ibiki said with a smirk. "YEP! hey foxy-kun! did you miss me?" She asked with a sweet voice. "I never agreed to be your boyfriend..." Naruto said. "Ohhh Anko-san seems like you have a fighter on your hands!" Ibiki said with some excitement. Everyone was looking at the three with some confusion. "I love it when my men fight my love...too bad last guy got his thingy cut off for fighting me." She said to no one in particular. every male in the room closed their legs as fast as they could thinking about the pain. Everyone then looked to naruto so see what he was going to do or say next. "...Im sorry Anko-Chan...I cant handle 2 women..." Naruto said. Anko just sighed. "Ok foxy-kun...I guess ill just tell everyone what you didn't want everyone to know yet!" She said with a victorious smirk. Hearing this naruto began to panic. "W-W-whoa come on Anko-Chan lets not get hasty now." Naruto said with a slight begging tone. "I wont tell them if you just accept that your mine!" She replied with a bright smile that would put Guys smile to shame. "Anko-Chan, please I cant..." "HEY! DOES ANYONE WANT TO KNOW FOXY_KUNS SECRET!?" Anko interrupted.

At this Sasuke smirked at the possibility of Naruto getting embarrassed. "WAIT! DONT TELL THEM! I GIVE I GIVE!" Naruto shouted flailing his arms around. Kisara whistles quietly to naruto. **"Damn Naruto-kun, she has you by the balls. using blackmail to get you...im starting to really like this woman!"** Kisara said. " I knew you would give in foxy-kun, NOW! with that out of the way, all of you have 10 minutes to get to training ground 44, better known as the forest of death." Anko said. "ill see you later tonight...foxy-kun." She said while leaving in a swirl of leafs. Naruto groaned as he stood up to head for the door. Everyone was looking at him with different looks. some of the looks were looks of jealousy, confusion, and hate.

When Naruto left, everyone snapped out of their thoughts and ran to the door.

**Training ground 44**

As he arrived, Naruto looked around his surroundings taking everything in. "I guess that training trip really paid off huh, Naruto-kun?" Anko questioned. Naruto slowly turned around to see Anko looking at him with wanting eyes. "I can believe your blackmailing me!" Naruto said with Anger. "aw, don't act like you don't like me. You got use to kisara-Chan, so you just have to get used to me!" She replied. "**You got to give it to her Naruto-kun, she's very creative and lucky for her she's earing points in my book."** Kisara interrupted. "Why thank you kisara-Chan, I cant wait to have a threesome with you two!" Naruto was having a face period under his mask.

Lucky for him the rest of the genin showed up. "All right squirts! I need everyone to sign a waiver. This waver states that if you are to die in this forest, your home villages cant start a war!" Anko said with a wicked smile. Naruto was still getting over his nose bleed. _'kisara-chan why the hell are you encouraging her!?'_ **"Like i said Naruto, im starting to like her, plus she does looks pretty good for a mortal..."** Kisara trailed off. _'ok you are officaily a pervert kisara!'_ Naruto thought to her.

After everyone signed the wavers, sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Hey dobe, wheres your team? I bet they ran away in fear like the weaklings they are." Sasuke taunted. Naruto began chuckling for a few secounds, only making Sasuke angry at him. "Whats so funny dobe?" Naruto quickly replied. "your lack of knowledge, its very...amusing to hear. If you must know, i dont have a team, nor do i want one." Naruto informed while walking away from him. "HEY! we are not done here dobe! im still talking to you!" Sasuke said. "If you want to talk to me, then try to find me in the forest...if you can that is." He said while heading to one of the gates.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LISTEN UP! The goal is you are given a scroll, you need to find the opposite scroll of what you were given. If you are given a heaven scroll then you need to find a earth scroll and if you are given a earth scroll, you need to find a heaven scroll. understand?" Anko said. Evryone nodded while looking at her. "Good, the 2nd exam begins NOW!" Anko shouted while throwing a shuriken in the air. while the shuriken was in the air, Anko looked at naruto and smirked. "good luck foxy-kun, if you pass ill give you a EXTRA special reward." She said seductively. Naruto sweat dropped while the shuriken in the air exploded into fireworks. While the gates flew opened, everyone jumped into the forest. With everyone heading into diffrent parts of the forest, Anko smirked. "well im hungry...oh i know! DANGO!" She said out loud to herself.

**With Sasuke and his team**

"Sasuke-kun, why do you keep bothering that masked guy? He doesnt seem like a threat." Asked a pink haired girl. "That dobe insulted my family and its name! i will prove that no one and i mean no one is stronger than a uchiha elite!" Sasuke replied. "Sakura-san, its best to leave Sasuke-san alone to mope like he always does." A voice interrupted. "Sai,you have to back me up here, we need Sasuke-kun to be focused." Sakura said with a worried look. "Sakura, have you forgotten that im the strongest genin in this exam? You don't need to worry." Sasuke said with a smug look. "what about that green kid? from what it looked like, he kicked your ass without a sweat." Sai stated. Sasuke grew a tick mark and shouted, "THAT WAS A FLUKE! HE JUST GOT LUCKY, THATS ALL!"

"Calm down Sasuke-san, we don't need people hearing us." Sai replied with a fake smile. "Yes Sasuke-kun...you really should calm down." A voice said. The group of 3 stopped and looked around. "Who said that!? come out and face us!" Sasuke said while pulling out a kunai. "Surely you don't think that tiny toothpick could hurt me?" The voice taunted. The owner of the voice appeared out of the shadows of a tree smirking like a mad man. "So...Sasuke-kun...how strong have you gotten? I wish to see if you are strong as itachi-kun." The grass ninja said. Sasuke began to fume with anger and rage. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF ITACHI!?" Sasuke yelled.

"My my Sasuke-kun...are you angry? Do you wish for power? I can give you power to kill your brother who took everything away from you." "SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted while jumping at the grass ninja. Sasuke swung his kunai at the enemy ninjas face. the ninja moved to the right only to find himself looking at a fast approaching kick. Ducking out of the way of the kick, he punched Sasuke in the rib cage, sending him flying toward Sakura and Sai. Sai jumped out of the way while Sasuke flew right into Sakura knocking her out. Sai landed on a tree branch."**Super Beast Imitating Drawing!"** He shouted while sending a giant ink tiger at the grass ninja. Said ninja jumped out of the way and shot snakes out of his sleeves. The snakes wrapped around Sai, restricting his movement. "Kukukuku, don't tell me this is all you have Sasuke-kun, I thought know one can beat an uchiha?" The ninja taunted while Sasuke just now started getting up. _'Shit! who is this guy? he took us all out in a few seconds!'_ Sasuke thought.

The grass ninjas neck began to stretch to inhuman lengths. Looking on in shock, Sasuke began to freak out. "W-Who are you...?" He asked. The grass ninja smirked, "my name is Orochimaru of the sannin." He replied with a sick and twisted smile. _'A SANNIN!? WHAT IS A SANNIN DOING HERE!' _Sasuke thought_._ "Do you want power Sasuke-kun? just think about killing your brother. it sounds good doesn't it? I can give you power that can rival mine!" Orochimaru said. "What do I have to do...to gain such power?" Sasuke asked. _'Kukukuku...this is good, soon the power of the sharingan will be mine!' _"All you have to do is come with me, leave this village and join my ranks!"

"...Ill do it."

**With Naruto**

"Hey did you hear that kisara-Chan? it sounded like someone screamed." **"Yeah I heard it too, they might have the scroll we are looking for."** Kisara replied. They made their way over to the sound of the scream, only to find the sight of Orochimaru biting the neck of Sasuke. Orochimaru removed his fangs from the uchihas neck. "good...now you are ready to come with me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grunted in pain as he slowly stood up. "R-Right." As they began to walk they heard someone yell, **"Fire style: Balsam Spread Fire!"** in front of the two a giant wall of fire appeared. Looking back to where the voice was heard, they found Naruto looking down at them with Kisara growling at them. "Sasuke-san, I don't think that's a good idea to leave the village with that pedophile." Naruto warned. Orochimaru grew a tick mark while Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "You cant stop me dobe, im leaving this village to revenge my clan!"

"Ok, say if I do let you leave this village and you do kill your brother? What are you going to do then, let the pedo next to you have your body" Naruto said. "what do you mean...let him have my body...?" Sasuke said while glancing over to Orochimaru. "The butt-pirate next to you has created a jutsu that can steal someone's body, granting him to keep his own power and the power of the new body...Sasuke, he only wants you sharingan!"

"You are very well informed on me...tell me...have we met before?" The sannin asked. "No we haven't but itachi-san has told me of how you tried to steal his body so you could gain his sharingan...only that you failed horribly." Naruto finished with a slight sigh. "look are you going to run and try to Sasuke with you, or are you going to run and leave him here?"

"what makes you think you have any chance against me? Im a sannin for a reason boy!" Orochimaru said. "Care to find out? I've been dying to find out what im capable of, seeing how I have a sannin in front of me I cant help but feel excitement!" Naruto said while getting into a fighting stance. "Kukukuku...seems you wish to die...but before you do die, mind telling me your name?" He asked. "Namikaze...Namikaze is all you need to know." Naruto stated calmly. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke grew wide eyed._ 'A Namikaze? Minato was never married, how could this be his son?'_ Orochimaru thought. _'The dobe is related to the 4th!?'_ Sasuke thought.

Calling Narutos bluff Orochimaru smirked. "Minato never had a child, you cant be his son!" He said with a smirk. Naruto slowly pulled a 3 pronged kunai. Orochimaru gasped at seeing the kunai. "I see you don't believe me...I guess I will have to show you." Naruto stated while twirling the kunai with his index finger. Naruto threw the kunai at Orochimaru, only for him to dodge it. when the kunai passed him Orochimaru saw Naruto disappear in a red flash, only to feel a HUGE pressure on his back. Orochimaru was sent flying into a tree with a sickening snap. Naruto was standing where Orochimaru just was next to Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked at what he just saw. _'I DIDNT EVEN SEE HIM MOVE! HOW DOES THE DOBE HAVE SUCH SPEED!?'_ Sasuke yelled to himself.

Orochimaru began to slowly stand up. _'Such speed! Such power...I couldn't even see him move! And that Kick! It was far stronger than any punch or kick Tsunade has even hit me with!'_ Orochimaru began to chuckle. "so...you really are Minato-kuns son...But what I don't understand is minato-kun died 14 years ago, you say your his son but yet you look 20 at least." Orochimaru said with a raised eyebrow. "meh, I hit a major growth spurt few years ago." Naruto joked. Unknown to them Sai was listening intently. _'So the masked one is the son of the 4th...I must report this to Danzo-sama.' _

_"_So back to my question, are you going to leave or are you going to fight me? Im kinda hoping for you to stay and fight, I don't think anyone can give me a real fight back at the village..." Naruto said while slowly looking over to his right to see a missing Sai. "Aw see what you did butt-pirate! He might have had the scroll I needed to pass the exam!" He said while looking back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru began getting angry. "IM NOT GAY AND IM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" He shouted.

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke-san, if you do go with him, don't drop the soap! He will be on you like flies to a heep of shit." Naruto joked. Sasuke started to believe what Naruto was saying. He looked at Naruto and asked. "How do you know that he is gay?" Naruto began to chuckle. "He got to your brother..." Naruto answered cryptically. Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "what do you mean...he got to my brother...?" He asked. He looked over to Orochimaru who was blushing up a storm. "Lets just say Itachi-san is...how do I say this...lets just say he is as strait as a curly fry now." Naruto answered.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. _'My god...he fucked my brother and turned him gay!' "_Sasuke-kun...you want power...you need power to kill your brother, don't let what Namikaze-san said drive you from your path of vengeance." Orochimaru beckoned. "As much I cant stand you Sasuke-san, I cant let Orochimaru take you...in both ways, that's why im going to train you so you can kill itachi-san while not getting a snake shoved up your ass." Naruto said with a slight chuckle. Sasuke was looking back and forth at Naruto and Orochimaru. _'Be trained by a sannin, leave the village and possibly loose my anal virginity to him, or train with the Namikaze, who seemingly is faster and stronger than the sannin and keep my ass snake free...'_ Sasuke thought.

"I choose to stay...Namikaze but if I don't see any improvement in my skills, im leaving with the...pedophile." Sasuke said with a slight shiver. "Great choice, now come on we have a exam to finish." Naruto said while turning around. While Naruto had his head turned, Orochimaru stretched his neck to give Naruto the curse mark. As he was getting closer and closer to Naruto, Naruto grabbed him by his neck and began to squeeze. "Sorry but I don't go that way, I don't need any of your love bites." He said in a very cold voice. He let go of his neck for Orochimarus head to snap back on to his shoulders. "This isn't over...Namikaze, I will have Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru declared.

Naruto let out a muffled laugh. "eheeheh...gay." He said. "IM NOT GAY!" Orochimaru retorted while disappearing in a swirl of leafs. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. "well...since I saved your ass from him, and how im going to train you after the exams, its only fair you hand over your heaven scroll." Naruto said with a kind voice. "How did you know we have a heaven scroll?" Sasuke questioned. "I didn't...until you just confirmed it." Naruto stated with a laugh. "so where is it?" He asked. "Its on Sakura some where." Sasuke said while pointing to the pink haired girl who was laying on the ground. Naruto nodded and walked over to Sakura and searched her. He pulled out a scroll that said heaven on it. "Thank you Sasuke-san, since you are my student you are to call me...Arashi-sensei." Naruto said with some pride. "Fine fine, but in public im calling you dobe!" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Its a deal!" Naruto shook hands with Sasuke. "Now to get you to the tower, you don't need to worry about your scrolls for your team, ill get them for you, all you have to do is wait near the tower when you get there." Naruto said.

Sasuke went over to Sakura and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Ill see you when you get back with my scrolls...dobe." Sasuke turned around and jumped into the near by trees heading for the tower. Naruto began sniffing the area. "Hmm...I smell metal...WOW, a whole bunch of metal!" Naruto said. He started making his way to the smell and smirked. "I think there is a fight happening Kisara-Chan." He said with excitement. "**Your right, I can hear the sounds of metal hitting metal."** She replied.

**With team Dosu**

"Hurry your ass up kin! we need to set up these traps around the camp!" Shouted a boy. The boy had most of his head covered in bandages except his left eye. He wore a black and lavender colored scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore a lavender colored jacket with pants that match colors with his scarf. "Im moving as fast as I can Dosu!" Shouted back a female voice. The female had heel length hair that had a purple bow at the very bottom. She wore a tan flak jacket with black and lavender camo pants. "Could you two please shut up!? people will come here if you are too loud and kin, you are kinda moving a bit to slow." Said another voice. "There! see, im done now shut up and keep watch Zaku!" Kin said. The other boy grunted and looked away. He had black spiky hair much like Kakashi's hair. He wore a scarf like the other two. He had a tan shirt with the kanji for 'DEATH' on it. He wore similar pants like the other two as well. "Well someone go find some food, im hungry." Dosu said. Zaku began to chuckle. "I didn't think that you eat...you know with all those bandages." He joked. Kin joined in the laughter, which only cause Dosu to get even more irritated. "Shut up you two! ill be right back with some food...asswipes." Dosu replied while muttering the last part to himself.

As Dosu made his way to some bushes on the other side of the camp, he felt someone connect their foot to his face. While Kin and Zaku where making a fire, they heard a cry of pain then saw Dosu fly right past them landing face 1st into the ground. The two snapped their heads over to where they saw Dosu fly from. Naruto stepped out of the bush wiping off a leaf that was on his shoulder. "Seems like the mummy didn't have the scroll I need, maybe you two have what I need." He said while looking at them. "Like you could take the scroll from us! You just signed a death wish!" Shouted Zaku.

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, and began to slowly walk to them. Kin and Zaku grew some what nervous. "It would be very kind of you to hand over the scroll you have, I really don't like fighting such weak people." Naruto said in a calm voice. Zaku pulled out his scroll. "If you want this your going to have to come and get it!" He taunted. "If that's what you want, ill play your game..." Naruto replied.

Kin and Zaku looked at Naruto to look for any movement he made. When they blinked, they felt a gush of wind blow by them. Looking around, they could fin Naruto. "Zaku! The scrolls are gone!" Kin shouted. Reaching behind him, he patted his shuriken pack to find his heaven scroll missing.

The both shot their heads where they heard Naruto chuckle. "So you had both scrolls, lucky me." He said. "Hate to cut this short but I got to go!" Naruto said while shunshining out of the area. "FUCK!" Shouted Kin while punching a near by tree. "Calm down Kin, we still have 5 days. We need to wake Dosu up 1st." Zaku said while looking over to Dosu who had his butt in the air still face 1st in the dirt.

**With Naruto**

"Well that was just plain easy." He said. Heading back to the tower, he saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai waiting outside of the tower. "Here you go Sasuke, as promised." He said while tossing the two scrolls to Sasuke. "Good job dobe, I thought you died while getting them." Sasuke joked. Sakura looked over to Naruto then back to Sasuke. "Did you and the masked guy make some kind of deal?" She asked. "Yes we did Sakura-san, for saving you guys from that pedophile, I thought you guys were too traumatized to do anything so I got the scrolls for your team...also your welcome." Naruto said while heading for the door of the tower. Sakura looked at Sai who shrugged. Team 7 soon followed Naruto into the tower.

**Inside the tower**

As the group of 4 walked into the tower, Naruto broke off from the group and headed for one of the many couches. As he sat down, he could feel many eyes on him. He turned around to see a Boy with the same eyes as the female Hyuga he met earlier. The boy walked over to Naruto and looked him up and down and shook his head. "Your fate is sealed. I can tell that you have no chance in this exam." He said. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before he decided to mess with the young Hyuga.

"Are you telling me that you can...see the future and see other peoples fate?" Naruto said with fake excitement. The Hyuga prodigy wasn't expecting this. "In a since, I somewhat can." He replied. "Then can you tell what im about to do in a few seconds?"

Before He could answer Narutos question, he was sent flying only to be caught by a kid wearing an all green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. "That was very unyouthful my masked friend, for attacking Neji-san, I will go all out on you if we fight!" The green boy said with fire in his eyes. "Well you are weirder than the rest here..." Naruto said while walking off. He took a few steps until he felt a hand grip his shoulder with a tight grip. Turing around, saw Neji looking at him with complete anger in his eyes. Naruto let out a primal growl laced with some of Kisara's chakra in his voice. "**Im not in a very good mood Hyuga...It would be wise to remove your hand from my shoulder."** He said with a calm but cold voice.

Everyone in the area cringed somewhat at hearing his voice. Neji quickly removed his hand from Narutos shoulder. "Smart choice." He said. Walking over to a secluded area of the tower he sat down in the lotus position. Closing his eyes, his breathing slowed down and soon he looked like he wasn't breathing at all. On the other side of the room, Shukaku's container looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _'Shukaku...who is he? It feels like I know him but yet...'_ **"Be carful of him Gaara! That masked guy over there has the strongest of us tailed beasts. If you have to fight him, forfeit immediately, he has complete control of kyuubi's chakra**!" Shukaku said with fear. _'So he is like me...is that why I feel somewhat connected to him?'_ Gaara wondered.

**Five days later**

Anko appeared in front of all the chunin hopefuls. Looking for Naruto, she spotted him sitting in the same spot when he first got to the tower. "Alright you little shit stains, listen up!" She shouted. All the genin turned to face Anko while Naruto just started to look in her direction. "Here's the deal, it seems to many of you lived so we are having preliminaries. The people who win their fights can continue on to the next stage." She said. "NOW EVERYONE HEAD TO THE DOOR OVER THERE!" She shouted while pointing. Everyone walked past her through the door. When Naruto walked up she put a hand on his chest and looked at him. "Good luck Foxy-kun, try not to kill anyone." She said with a smirk. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

**Preliminary Arena**

"Welcome to the Preliminary event! Here is where you all will fight for the right to advance to the main event!" Shouted Hiruzen. "On the board to your right is where you will see who you are facing next." He continued. The board started flashing through names at random. "The 1st match...Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga!"

"Will everyone but Neji and Hinata Hyuga, leave the Arena?" Anko asked. In the middle of the arena people could see Neji and Hinata standing in their jyuken stances with their byakugan activated. "Give up Hinata-sama, your destiny is to loose by my hand." Neji said in his impassive face. Hinata began to lower her head and look at her feet. _'What if he is right...I've always been weak..._' She thought. Anko stood between them asking them if they were ready. "BEGIN!"

**(Canon fight) **

"Winner, Neji Hyuga!" Anko shouted. Neji looked back at Hinata and closed his eyes. "I told you Hinata-sama, your weak...you always will be, why do you-." Neji was interrupted by Naruto. "Oh would you just shut up about your 'fate is sealed' bullshit? im pretty sure some people are Most likely thinking that your a douche for treating you cousin like that. Give her a break for once huh?" He said while everyone was some what shocked, while Anko and Hiruzen where laughing the heads off. Neji looked at Naruto then back to Hinata. "It seems the weak always flock together." He said with a smirk while walking back to his team.

"Next match, Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno!" Ino and Sakura looked at each other with lightning flying out of their eyes. "YOUR GOING DOWN INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted. "IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Ino shouted back. Looking at the two, Anko signaled the fight to begin. "BEGIN!"

**(Canon fight)**

"This fight is a draw!" Anko shouted. Having both Ino and Sakura hauled off to the infirmary. Some of the other jonin in the room shook their heads. All thinking along the line of _'how did those two even get here?'. _The board began changing again then stopped. Everyone gasped at what they saw. "Will Kiba Inuzuka and...well well Foxy-kun, it seems your up!" Anko said with excitement. Everyone was shocked at what they read on the board.

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**END CHAPTER!**

Man, why cant I keep new chapters up for you guys?

Well sorry bout that.

im not sure on who to add to Naruto's harem still...yeah im lazy but hey! here are the people so far. (Kisara, Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Yugao, Hana, and if im feeling generous maybe...Tsume.)

Tell me what you think and/or what I should change in the story.

Im also quite aware of my mistake I made when Naruto told Anko of Kisara, and for that my bad. That's just bad memory on my part lol.

Well till the next chapter, Chaos out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey im back again!

I would just like to thank some of you guys who support the story. Ive got many requests from people to add Tsume into Naruto's Harem.

Im willing to add her but she wont play a major part in the story.

Anyway, without further waiting!

The next chapter!

"Normal talking"

_'Normal thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

Chapter 6

Kiba inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

People began to look around for Naruto. Whispering to each other, people watched Kiba walk down to the arena. Seeing the board, Naruto sighed. Looking at the Kage box, he saw Hiruzen looking at him chuckling. "Ji-ji, I thought I told you not to tell Anyone im here! Much less tell people my name!" He shouted. Everyone looked at Naruto and gasped. A certain silver haired Jonin looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _'Is this really your son sensei?_' Being brought out of his thoughts, Kakashi looked to who ever called out to him. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked,** "**Do you know the dobe sensei? from the look on your face, you look like you've seen a ghost." Kakashi nodded. "When I was Anbu, I was assigned to look after him when he was younger. His father was also my sensei...but how is he so tall? Last time I saw him he looked like a walking stick..." He said. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Looking back over to where Naruto was, he saw him placing down his small fox off his shoulder.

"I honeslty dont know how someone found out your name Naruto!" Hiruzen said waving his hands. Naruto sighed again. "Im pretty sure who it was..." Naruto said while shooting a glare at Ibiki. "Hey Namikaze! Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Kiba taunted. Looking at Kiba, he shook his head. "Anko-Chan, start the match, i just remembered i have to talk Ji-ji about something." He said while popping his neck. "Sure thing Naru-kun! Are you two ready?" They both nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Ok Akamaru! Lets show this guy how weak he is!" Kiba said while charging at Naruto, "FANG OVER FANG!" He shouted while spinning in the air. 2 tornado like tunnels were racing toward Naruto. Seeing how Naruto didnt move from his spot, people thought he froze up. "Naruto! Move!" Kakashi shouted. In the arena, Kiba collided with Naruto. Kicking up dust where they were standing, people couldnt see what was in the dust happened next made everyone drop their jaw. When the dust cleared, everyone saw Naruto holding both Kiba and Akamaru by their heads. Struggling to get free, kiba went to punch Naruto only for him to miss. Naruto threw Akamaru to the other side of the arena knocking him out instantly. "NO! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. "I suggest you give up, unless you want to end up like your friend over there." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!"

WACK!

Back handing Kiba, Naruto held him for a few more seconds till he heard Kiba snore. Dropping Kiba on his back, he looked to Anko who was smirking at him. "Well Anko-Chan? you going to call the match?" He asked. Snapping out of her gaze she shouted. "Winner! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" As Naruto made his way back to where Kisara was laying, he picked her up. Placing her on his shoulder, Kisara licked his neck and whispered. "Nice work Naruto-kun."

Naruto replied with a pat on her head, earning him a happy yip from her. In the Kage box, people where nodding their heads. Hiruzen looked towards a woman in the box and asked. "Tsume-san, has anyone been able to do what Naruto just did before?" Looking back at him Tsume smiled a wolfish grin. "Not that I know of no, but its extremely impressive. Sure im somewhat saddened that my son lost, but to block two Gatsuuga without having your arm blown off is incredible none the less." She said. "Hmmm indeed...quite impressing.." He said while focusing on the next match.

"NEXT MATCH! Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado!"

**(Canon Fight)**

Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!

The fights continued. Temari faced Tenten, with Temari winning by a land slide. Next was Gaara vs. the boy who wore the green spandex suit. After the fight, Lee lost with Gaara almost killing him. With no one else to fight, Shikamaru was passed anyway. "Alright people listen up! Those who have won, come over here and pull a number from the box." Anko said. Everyone walked up to Anko and got in a line. "Numbers 1 and 2! Raise your hand!" She shouted. Naruto raised his hand while Neji raised his. People began placing bets as soon as the two raised their hands. "Psst hey Kakashi, wanna make a bet?" Asked a man who looked just like lee but had a green flak jacket and was older looking. "Sure...why not Guy, what did you have in mind?"

"I bet $100 that my student can beat that Naruto kid. If I loose not only will I give you a $100, but I will also run 100 laps around the village...on my hands!" Guy said while entering a nice guy pose. Kakashi could only sweat drop at him antics. Sighing, Kakashi agreed. _'If your anything like sensei Naruto, then you will no doubt win.'_

Anko turned to Hiruzen and the rest of the Shinobi council.

"First match will be between, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"The second match will be between, Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku!"

"The third and final match will be between, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku!"

Looking back over to the Chunin hopefuls, Anko smirked. "Each and everyone of you will be given a 1 month rest. During this time you can train, rest, do whatever you want for all I care." Hiruzen stood up drawing all eyes to him. "This concludes the exams! You are now free to go and good luck to the Genin." Walking to the exit, Naruto turned around to see Neji glaring at him. "Neji, is glaring at people all you do?" Naruto asked. Glaring even harder at Naruto, Neji smirked. "I have told you this once, fate has decreed me the winner and you the looser, you have no chance at winning."

Naruto turned his whole body to face Neji. "Yes I do recall what you stated to me, but what im wondering is do you remember what happened after you said that? If you dont, i would love to show you again..." Naruto said in a icy cold tone. Hearing his voice and remembering what happened last time, Neji took a small step back. "Just remember Naruto...Fate ha-" He was quickly interrupted. "Yeah yeah yeah, fate this, fate that. I make my own fate." He then turned and walked out the exit. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Neji turned to see Tenten looking at him with a worried look. "Neji...be careful of that Naruto guy. If he really is related to the 4th, then he is no doubt strong." She said. Shaking off her hand, he walked off. _'Namikaze or not! I will not loose!'_

**In the village**

"AWWW PLEASE NARUTO!"

"No"

"Why!?"

"I have to talk to Ji-ji about something highly important."

"Well what is it? Maybe i can help."

"Cant, top secret."

"Fine...Can you take me out after the meeting?"

"Nope. No can do. After the meeting, im training the Uchiha. then im heading home and going to sleep."

"Aww...wait a minute...ehehehe you live with me now dont you..."

"Damn it all I forgot..."

"Want to run that by me again?"

"N-No thanks."

After the fights, Naruto headed back to the village, only to be followed by Anko. Walking to the Hokage tower, She bugged him the whole way there, begging for a date later that night. _'Man, this must be what the Uchiha has to deal with all the time.'_ Kisara quickly threw in a comment. **"Just be glad that no one other than Anko has seen your face. You would most likely have to swim through all the women who would want you if they saw what you look like." **Naruto shudders. "HEY! Have you been listening to me!?" Anko shouted. "Huh...oh sorry Anko-Chan I was thinking of something."

Finally reaching the tower Naruto turns to face Anko. "Well im here, I guess ill see you later..." He said while turning back to the tower. "I think your forgetting something Naruto-kun..." Anko said seductively. "What did I forget?" Anko got right in his face. She then lifted the mask only to show his lips. With a quick kiss, she fixed his mask while blushing up a storm. "That, Naruto-kun was only a small taste of what we'll be doing..." She slowly backed up from him and winked. "See you later...Foxy-kun." Watching her walk down the streets, he could only stare. "Maybe I should give her a chance...what am I thinking? I need to tell Ji-ji about the pedo."

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was currently filling out the dreaded, Kage killing force called paperwork. "Im getting to old for this shit...damn you Minato..." He quietly said earning slight chuckles from the hidden Anbu in his office. He was interrupted from a knock at the door. "Come in" He said. Naruto entered the office, shutting the door and taking a seat. "Hey Ji-ji, we have a HUGE problem." He said. Hiruzen put his pen down and looked at Naruto. "Look Naruto, if its about people knowing your name, I didn't do it." Naruto looked at him for a few seconds, then began chuckling. "No, its not that, its about someone I ran into when I was in the forest of death."

"well who did you run into?" Naruto got more comfortable in his chair. "It was Orochimaru, he was after Sasuke's sharingan. Lucky for him I was there to stop him." Naruto said. Breathing a sigh of relief Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. He took a minute to replay Naruto's words in his head. He shot his eyes open at the part where Naruto said _'Lucky for him I was there to stop him'_

_"_Naruto, did you say that you were able to defeat him?" He asked. "Well I was going to kill him but he ran away." Naruto said leaving out the part of letting him go. "Is there anything else you need to tell me Naruto?" Naruto sat for a few seconds then stood up. "Now that you mention it, im going to watch over Sasuke until the exams are over. This is only so the pedo want get to him." Hiruzen let out a snort. "I couldn't think of anyone else to watch over him." "well ill see you at the finals old man!" Naruto said while leaving out the door. Hiruzen sighed, looking back at the mountain of paperwork he let out a whimper. "Maybe I should make Jiraiya be the Hokage...wait no, then he cant write his amazing books...hmmm maybe Tsunade..." Looking around to make sure that he was alone, he reached into his desk pulling out a small orange book. He flipped the book open and began giggling like a little girl. _'oh Junko...you bad girl...ehehehehehe'_

**The Uchiha compound**

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" A huge fire ball raced towards Naruto. He jumped out of the way shaking his head. "Sasuke, if you want to win in your match, you need to make your attacks faster. the power of your attacks are perfect. You just need to work on your speed." Sasuke grunted. "Look just teach me a different jutsu dobe, like you said my attacks are powerful. All I need to do is plan my attacks in battle and get the hits in." He said with a confident smirk. "what if you have to face a person who wont let you make a plan and just attacks you with pure speed? What are you going to do then?" Naruto asked with a sagely tone. "Well I could...what if I...I could just...fine dobe, ill keep working on this stupid jutsu but once I master this Jutsu, I want a ace in the hole one got it?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah you want a fancy jutsu, I get it now back to work." Naruto said. After a few hours of training Sasuke, Naruto was drilling new Taijutsu stances into him. "What the fuck dobe, your a slave driver...this cant be training." Sasuke said while gasping for air. "Its training trust me...also Sasuke...THINK FAST!" Naruto shouted. Seeing the fist coming towards him, Sasuke unknowingly blocked the jab and countered with a throat chop. Naruto caught the chop and chuckled. "See, your already learning. By the time im done with you im going to make you stronger than most Jonin in the village." Naruto informed him. Sasuke smirked. _'Im glad I choose to stick with the dobe. At the rate im going at, I should be strong enough to kill itachi!' _

Seeing that Sasuke was deep in thought, Naruto spoke again. "When your training is complete, you don't have to worry about finding Itachi. Him and a couple of his friends are looking for me for some reason." Looking at Naruto, Sasuke began to speak. "Hey, how did you even meet my brother?" _'oooh boy, I knew this would pop up sooner or later' _"Alright Sasuke, take a moment and rest. This will be a very...interesting story.

**FLASH BACK!**

Walking back to his make shift camp, Naruto saw one guy warming his hands near the fire. Looking over the stranger, he saw the person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. The stranger noticed Naruto walking back to the camp. He looked up to see his face and blushed. _'Naruto really grew up huh...' "_Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked. The stranger stood up looking at Naruto. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, now could you please come with me Naruto-kun?" Naruto took a step back. "How do you know my name and why should I come with you? Your a criminal" He questioned. "I will gladly explain why when we reach our destination, and for knowing your name I was a Anbu who was assigned to watch you when you were younger." "I still cant go with you, im on a training trip right now..."

"I only want peace Naruto, with your help my organization can finally achieve it." Itachi said. Naruto tilted his head to the right. "What's the name of your organization that your in?" He questioned. "We are known as the Akatsuki, before our previous leader betrayed us, he was feeding us bad information on you. If he had told us the truth, I would have met you a lot sooner than this." Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Just me wondering who was your last leader?" Itachi blushed before he spoke. " His name was Orochimaru." Naruto grew wide eyed. _'Orochimaru!? well that's a shocker. his friends must be powerful then...'_ Looking closer at Itachi's face, he could see his blush and it dawned on Naruto. _'So the jokes about Orochimaru are true! He does hunt little boys!' _

Noticing Naruto's shocked look, he chuckled. "Shocked that Orochimaru was our leader?" He asked. "No im shocked that the rumors about him were real..." He replied. Silence fell over the two for a few minutes till itachi spoke again. "You don't think of me as gross for liking what he did to me do you?" He asked. "Well its kinda...weird to me and its something that i would ever do that for sure..." Naruto replied with a shutter. "You never know untill you try it."

"Uhhh no, im pretty sure i wouldnt like it at all!" Naruto replied. "Getting back on topic, how can i help bring peace?" Itachi started walking away from the camp. "We are after the people who have tailed beasts sealed inside of them. Lucky for you, Ive desided that after we capture the other 8 people, we will come fore you. In the mean time, take care of yourself Naruto, we dont need you dying just yet." He said. "Oh dont worry, when you do come after me, ill be ready to fight!" Naruto said with a smirk. Itachi chuckled and burst into a group of crows.

**Flash back end!**

"You seem to attract a lot of unwanted attention dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto snorted. "Im just glad i dont have fan girls like you." Sasuke's head slumped down. "Dont remind me about them..." Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there Sasuke. Im sure they will grow out of their fan girl craze in a few years." Standing up Naruto walked back over to a large rock that was near them. Naruto stopped right next to it and turned around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, did you have to meet your other sensei today?" He asked. Sasuke only shruged. "I dont know. you think I need to?" Sasuke asked.

Turning to the rock and with a swift kick, he kicked the rock only for it to puff into smoke. In the smoke was Kakashi sitting there rubbing the back of his hair. "Uhhh hey Sasuke, we need to have a team meeting but you didnt show, so I came to find you." Sighing Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "It seems we still need to work on your awareness." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a narrowed eye. "Naruto, are you really the son of my sensei?" He asked while brushing off the dust on his flak jacket. "Yes I am, does it bother you that I am?" He asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "It doesnt bother me in the least bit! Im sorry I didnt help protect you when you were younger though, No one told me that you were the son of my sensei." Kakashi said while looking down. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Naruto smiled under his mask. "Its fine Kakashi, you dont have to feel bad about that. Besides...dont you have to take Sasuke with you and get the $100 that super bushy brows owes you?" Kakashi just chuckled. "So you heard our little bet huh? I guess if I always bet on you, I can never loose."

"Right you are Kakashi, in the mean time im heading home. Im still sleepy from my trip. Ill see you later guys." Naruto then left in a red flash of light. "Woah! Kakashi-sensei do you know that?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was somewhat shocked. "Sorry Sasuke, only people who can do it is Naruto and his father." Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "Anyway im here to train you and your team...plus I want to see what Naruto has taught you today." Sasuke smirked. "You will be very shocked at how much ive improved in my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Kakashi eye smiled. "Let head back to training ground 7. Sai and Sakura are waiting for us."

**Naruto and Anko's place**

Walking up to the door. Naruto put the key in the hole and unlocked it. When he entered, he found Anko looking at him holding a book. "Hey Naruto-kun, how was teaching the Uchiha?" Naruto shut the door and took off his mask. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "The kid has some real promise as a ninja, but he's very arrogant when learning. I came close to killing him twice because of his attitude. Sadly for him, I had to beat it out of him." He said with a slight smile. He walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a apple. Munching on the apple, Kisara jumped off his shoulder. She stretched for a few seconds before turning into her human form. **"Man, today was a long day huh?"** Kisara said. Seeing Kisara change, Anko smiled. "From what I saw today, the only work you did was sit on Naruto-kun's shoulder."

**"Hey what can I say, he's to comfy for his own good."** Kisara replied. **"Well im heading into the shower. Naruto-kun...you joining me?"** She asked. "Yeah, just let me finish my apple." Naruto said. **"Ok ill get the water going. You better not keep me waiting..."** Kisara said while swaying her hips down the hallway. Looking over to Anko, she was still smiling at him. He ate the rest of his apple while throwing away the core. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked. "Nope, im just glad I get to watch you smear that Hyuga brat all over the arena next month." Naruto chuckled. "Im going to go easy on him. From what I hear, the Hyuga clan hates humiliation." Anko looked at him with a sarcastic look. "Is Foxy-kun getting soft?" She asked. "Pffft, hardly. I just don't want to show off my real power in front of everyone. Knowing the council, they will scream and demand for my death."

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! IF YOU DONT GET IN HERE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, IM GOING TO HURT YOU!"** Kisara yelled. Naruto grew white with fear. "Shit! Sorry Anko, got to go!" He said zooming down the hallway. Anko just smirked while he slammed the door. "Hmmm, I could use a shower too..."

**"Its about time Naruto-kun, I need help reaching my back." **Sighing, Naruto slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Grapping the sponge from Kisara, he started scrubbing her back. **"So...when are you going to give me my 'fix'?"** Kisara asked. Naruto could only smirk. "After the exams, I figured that you need a break from me. Your addicted." He said. **"W-What! nooo Naruto-kuuuun, you cant do this to me!"** She said in a sad tone. "Look I promise, after the exams ill be yours as long as you want." He said. Kisara smirked like a madwoman. **"You forget Naruto-kun...we're married...for eternity!"**

As he was washing Kisara's back, Naruto felt a new pair of arms wrap around his waist. Noticing his stopping movement, Kisara turned around then smirked. "**Well hello Anko, im glad you could join us."** Naruto began getting nervous. "A-Anko-Chan, mind telling me why your in here?" Naruto asked. Anko starting sucking on his neck. When she pulled away, there was a deep red hicky. "I need to wash my body too Naruto-kun, so I thought why not get some help from you two?" She replied. Feeling Anko push her breasts on his back, Naruto began to chuckle weakly. "Well, im clean so im getting out..." Before he could get out of the shower, he felt Anko and Kisara pull him back. **"I don't think so Naruto-kun, you still haven't finished washing me much less Anko. Plus we still need to wash you..."**

Outside of the apartment, people could hear shouts of protest and struggling. After a few minutes, the sounds died down. Finished with their shower, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of fresh boxers. He plopped on the bed with a grunt. Soon Anko and Kisara walked into the room naked. "Could you two please put some clothes on?" He asked. They both giggled at his blushing face. "No thanks, I've always slept naked." Anko informed him. They both jumped in the bed with him and pulled up the sheets. With the lights off, some shuffling could be heard till someone let out a sharp gasp. "Hey! Who ever is grabbing that better quit, I need some sleep." Naruto said. Anko giggled. "Sorry foxy-kun, I still cant get over how big you are down there. I guess I just needed a reminder." She said. Naruto only sighed.

_'This is going to be a very long month...'_

END CHAPTER!

Ok guys, some people are bugging me to death asking for me to add Kushina. I think some of you motherfuckers (Pun intended) are somewhat sick in the head.

But If you guys really want me to add her I guess I will. Just ask or something

Anyway, ill see you guys later!

Chaos out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! I'm going to keep this short and simple.

I am NOT adding kushina. It will mess up the whole plot of the story i have planned out.

After I finish this story, I will write one where Naruto and Kushina are together.

I would like to give a shout out to TakashiKomuro and Snake1980 for being close followers of my story.

Anyway, without further wait the next chapter!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech**"

_**'Demon thinking'**_

"Jutsu name"

Chapter 7

**Night before final exams**

"Ohhhhh yeeeaaaaah, just like that..."

"How much longer do I have to keep this up Anko-Chan? My hands are starting to hurt."

"Wow, for someone who has almost unlimited stamina, you sure don't know how to use it huh?"

"Well this isn't something I wanted to do today, besides its boring!"

"A few more minutes and your done."

"**Naruto? Hurry up and finish with Anko! You still haven't done me yet!"**

Grumbling, Naruto looked up at Anko who had her eyes closed in bliss. "Man Foxy-kun, you really know how to give a foot rub. After that last mission, my feet are killing me!" Naruto sighed standing back up and stretched. "You two women are demanding as hell." He said. **"HEY I HEARD THAT! NOW GET IN HERE AND GET TO BED! YOU HAVE SOME ASS TO KICK** **TOMORROW! "Kisara** shouted. Anko stood up and grabbed Naruto by the hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, that foot tub made me sleepy as hell." She said. He smiled at her and kissed her back. "I aim to please." He then swooped her up in his arms. He let out a short giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bedroom to find Kisara already in the bed with the covers up to her neck. "**About time you two. Now its too late for Naruto-kun to rub my feet..."** She said with a small pout.

Naruto let Anko out of his arms and began getting undressed for bed. The two females watched with hungry eyes as Naruto took off his white muscle shirt and black shorts, only leaving him in his boxers. He looked up and the two and smirked. "If you keep your mouths open like that, you'll swallow a bug." He said shaking them out of their daze. Anko soon got undressed, leaving her in only her panties. "Do you ever wear a bra Anko-Chan?" Naruto asked while getting in the bed. Anko just ignored him and got on the other side of the bed. The two women snuggled up to Naruto and buried their faces into both sides of his neck. "Good night you two." Naruto said with a smile. They only kissed him for a reply.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was laying in the bed peacefully asleep. He was slowly starting to wake up to the smell of something cooking. He unknowingly started licking his lips. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Mmmhmm, something smells great." He stood up and threw on his white muscle shirt from yesterday. He dragged his feet down the hall to the kitchen. He looked over to his right while rubbing his stomach. What he saw shocked him. Kisara and Anko where completely naked wearing only aprons. They both turned around and smiled at him. "Good morning Naruto-kun, how did you sleep?" Anko asked. She walked over and put down a plate of eggs and bacon with some orange juice. Taking a seat he smiled. "I slept great but...mind telling me why you two are naked?"

Taking off their aprons, they gave Naruto a full show of their goods. Putting down their own plates, they sat down and began eating. "Well, we figured you could use a good wake up call." Kisara said while sipping her coffee. "Oh, I could get use to this then!" He replied with a foxy grin. When they finished eating, Kisara took all the plates to the kitchen. Naruto walked back to the bedroom with Anko right on his heels. "I cant wait to watch you beat everyone! What moves are you going to use? Are you going to draw they fight out or end it super fast?" Anko asked. Looking at her face for a few seconds, Naruto smiled and kissed her. "You will just have to wait and see." They walked out of the bedroom dressed. Naruto was wearing his Anbu gear with his trench coat and mask. Noticing this, Kisara went to say something. "**Naruto-kun, when are you going to get something new to wear? You've worn that same outfit for the past 3 years. I think its time for a change."** She said. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked to the door. "Ill get something new to wear after the exams, now come on you two, we need to get there before we are late." He said. Kisara shifted into her small fox form and jumped on Naruto's shoulder. Anko walked past him out the door and smiled. "Ill see you when you get there. I need to talk to Ibiki about a person we are interrogating." She said while hugging him. While she left, Naruto shut the door and locked it. "Lets get this shit over with..."

**The Arena**

"Welcome everyone to the final event of the Chunin exams! Today, the genin here will showcase their skills and fight for the right to be called Chunin! I wish everyone good luck and please enjoy the fights!" Turning around, Hiruzen sat back down next to the Kazekage. "Hokage-dono, Who are going to be fighting here today?" Hiruzen smiled. "You will be very pleased who we have here today. We have Sasuke Uchiha fighting your son, Shikamaru Nara and your daughter, and Neji Hyuga fighting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Kazekage widened his eyes hearing Naruto's name. _'Damn it! that masked Namikaze is here too! This might bring a draw back on my plans...'_

On the arena grounds, a sickly looking man with a senbon in his mouth walked out, coughing a fit. He cleared his throat and faced the Kage box. "I am Gekkō Hayate and i will be the proctor for the fights." Hiruzen nodded. "The first match is between, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Everything was quite before a random civilian shouted at the top of his lungs. "THE DEMON IS BACK!" Many other people joined in the shouts of protest. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT DEMON IS THE SON OF OUR YONDAIME!" "KILL THE DEMON!" Hiruzen sighed._ 'Even after all this time, they still hate him for something they know little about...'_

Neji and Naruto walked out to the field and took to the opposite sides of the arena. Naruto looked at all the people who where shouting for his death. Looking back over to Neji, he saw Gekko walking up to the middle of them both. "Ok, you two here are the rules. No killing. Thats all." They both sweat dropped at him. "Are you ready?" With both nodding Gekko shouted. "BEGIN!"

Naruto only stood still while kisara jumped off his shoulder and walked back over to a tree to lay down and watch. Neji activated his byakugan and looked at Naruto's Chakra points. "It seems there is nothing special about you Naruto, you seem to have the Chakra level of a fresh genin." Still not moving an inch, Naruto only looked at him. "Hey, im speaking to you!" Naruto said nothing which irritated Neji even more. "Very well, I will come at you then. I will not be held responsible for what happens to you." Neji charged at Naruto and began his onslaught of quick jabs and kicks. Naruto went with the flow and watched him carefully. _'He is pretty good for someone this young to be able to move this fast...but still not good enough.' _Neji jumped back to catch his breath. Naruto only sighed with disapointment. "Neji-san, you must try a little harder than that if you want to even hit me much less win this fight." Naruto said with a bored voice. "I dont have to worry about that, fate has already made me the victor of this match." Neji replied.

Shaking his head, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "**Fire release: fireball jutsu!" **A giant fireball flew towards Neji at alarming speeds. Neji began spinning in a rapid speed. Soon, a blue sphere covered Neji. **"Rotation!"** He shouted. The two jutsus collided with each other, resulting with a giant explosion. People in the stands were awe struck. Once the smoke cleared, you can still see Naruto standing still and Neji doing the same but with a small crater under his feet. Neji launched at him again with more jyuken attacks. Weaving and blocking the attacks, Naruto spoke. "It seems you have been holding out on me Neji-san, please don't, I wish to see how good you really are."

Neji smirked while Naruto caught his fist. "If that's what you want, fine!" Breaking from the small grudge match, Neji went to seal off one of Naruto's chakra points on his abdomen. Seeing this, Naruto caught the hand. Neji then went for a leg sweep and a premeditated elbow drop. Naruto hopped over the leg sweep and caught the other hand. Naruto started adding pressure to Neji's hands as he struggled to get free. "Your still holding back on me Neji-san! Do you want to loose that bad?" Naruto taunted. Neji ripped his hands away from Naruto and went at him yet again. "I've had it with your care free stature! Im going rip that stupid mask off your face!" He shouted.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Why is everyone so adamant on taking off my mask?" People in the stands began wondering about what he looks like now. "I bet he's really ugly" someone whispered. "Maybe he has a huge scar on his face" Someone else said. As Neji went to punch Naruto in the face, Naruto side stepped out of the way. As soon as Neji knew he missed his punch, he drew his arm back as fast as he could. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye to see the fast approaching elbow of Neji heading for the side of his head. _'Well, so much for keeping my mask on..._' Neji's elbow hit the side of Naruto's mask, making it fly off his face. Neji jumped away from him to get a good look at his face. Everyone gasped as the arena went silent. Every person there had their eyes locked on Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked over to his now broken mask on the floor. Up in the Kage box, every female there looked at Naruto like he was meat. Tsume did a spit take with the tea she was drinking and ran over to the edge to get a better look at Naruto. "Oh my...he's so...HE'S MINE!" She shouted a little to loudly. For every female that heard her say that, shouts of feminine fury and protest broke over the arena. Hiruzen grew a evil smirk. He stood up and walked to the podium. "Ladies and genital men! It has come to my attention that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the last living Uzumaki and Namikaze..." Naruto snapped his head up to Hiruzen. "DONT TELL THEM!" He shouted. Hiruzen acted like he didn't hear him. "...and so as it is written in our laws, he is to be placed under The C.R.A! This will have Naruto MARRY 7 women, so he can keep the two clans alive." As soon as he finished his sentence, almost every female was claiming that they loved him or they want to marry him.

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead and looked over to Neji who couldn't care less about what was happening. Naruto tuned out the shouts of love and went back into battle mode. "Look Neji, lets just end this fast..." He said. Nodding, Neji got ready for Naruto to attack. Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. Neji blinked and looked around, only to find himself looking up a the blue sky. _'What the hell...why cant I move?!'_ Neji could only move his head to where Naruto was last standing. Naruto walked over to Neji on the floor and stood over him. "Well so much for your fate bullshit huh? I told you, everyone can make their own fate, even you can Neji. If what im saying to you right now doesn't get through that thick skull of yours, then I don't know what will."

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

People began cheering and clapping for him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Most of the women in the stands had their hearts melted by his smile. Kisara ran back over to Naruto and hopped back on to his shoulder. **"Seems like you have a new fan girl problem approaching Naruto-kun."** Sighing, he reached over and scratched her behind her right earl. "Please don't remind me..." As he made his way back to his spot, Anko ran up to him and slammed her lips on his. Naruto smirked and kissed back. The couple was pulled out of their moment, when they heard someone clear their throat. Both looked over to see Tsume and a woman with ruby colored eyes. "Tsume? Kurenai? What are you two doing down here?" Anko asked. Tsume smirked while gliding a hand through her hair. "Well we wanted to congratulate Naruto-kun on his win. Care to introduce us?"

_'Did that woman call me Naruto-kun? Great, im attracting mothers now...'_ Naruto thought. "Foxy-kun, this is Tsume Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuhi, my best friend!" Anko said. Naruto looked at the two women who eyed him like he was a little lamb and they were lions. "I-Its nice to meet you two." Naruto nervously said. The two noticed how he was nervous and smirked. "Aw, don't be shy Naruto-kun, we don't bite...unless you want us to..." Kurenai said while twirling her hair with one of her fingers. Naruto began to somewhat sweat. "That's a very kind offer and you two are very beautiful but I need to speak with the old man about something..." Naruto said. Anko kissed him again and smiled. "Well you two, he has to go." Tsume and Kurenai walked up to him and got close to his face. They both stole a quick peck on the lips from him. Up in the stands a certain trench knife wielding jonin grew red with anger. _'THAT LITTLE SHIT THINKS HE CAN STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME!? HE HAS TO GO!'_

Both Anko and Naruto were shocked. Naruto seemed to be frozen in place while Anko grew a smirk. "Wow, I would have expected that from you Tsume, but you Kurenai? I never knew you were so bold..." Kurenai blushed and looked at Naruto who was just now coming out of his daze. "I honestly don't know what's come over me Anko, but I cant help it...he just looks too good for his own good." Naruto sighed. "Im quite aware of that, so I choose to wear a mask so something like this wouldn't happen, but somehow I slipped up and Neji-san knocked off my mask. Anyway I need to get going, the old man is getting a kick out of watching this down here." He said while looking at Hiruzen who was giggling like mad. Hiruzen saw Naruto looking at him, and immediately stopped laughing and looked strait with a serious face. He looked at Naruto in the corner of his eye and winked.

Naruto's left eye began twitching. "Ill see you ladies later." He said. He flickered out of sight in a swirl of leafs. Anko looked back over to Tsume and Kurenai. "I'm willing to share Naruto-kun with you two, but you two better not be trying to use him as a sex toy or just so you can have his last name! If I find out you are well...lets just say Ibiki and I are going to have a little more fun than normal." Tsume and Kurenai both began waving their hands in a defensive manner. "We wouldn't even think about doing that Anko, you know us!" They said in unison. She chuckled at them and threw her arms over their shoulders. "Great! Now lets go back to the Kage box, the next match will start in a few minutes."

**In the Kage box**

"Namikaze-san, please calm down and restrain yourself from Hokage-sama." Said a Anbu who was scared out of his mind from Naruto. Naruto was being held by 3 Anbu who were struggling to keep him under control. "Ji-ji! Im going to kick your old wrinkled ass for that C.R.A stunt you pulled! Now almost every woman here wants me! What if they try to rush me? Where am I going to hide? What if they find out where I live? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO OLD MAN, TELL ME!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen was having the time of his life. _'I've never had this much fun in a long time' _Naruto broke free from the Anbu and jumped at Hiruzen. Naruto was about to tackle him until he felt weight on his back. He landed face 1st into the floor with a woman sitting on his back. The woman quickly grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pulled them behind his back. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a purple haired woman in a cat mask. Said woman leaned forward next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you...Naruto-kun. If you did attack Hokage-sama, I would be forced to chase you, and when I go after something I want to catch...I always get it."

Naruto went pale. _'Women are going to run my life, I can already tell...' _The woman made naruto stand up and shoved him in a chair next to Hiruzen. "Thank you for the seat." Naruto said with sarcasm. The woman pulled out her sword and pointed it at Naruto. "You can sit on this if you want..." She said. Orochimaru next to Hiruzen cringed at the thought of having to siting on her sword. Naruto shock his head furiously with wide eyes. "N-N-No thanks, I like this seat much better." Hiruzen smiled at the woman. "Neko-san, that is enough. I think Naruto gets it." He said. Neko sheathed her sword and bowed. "I understand Hokage-sama." She then took one more look at Naruto and faded into the shadows in a corner.

"Naruto looked at Hiruzen and spoke, "That was a cruel trick you old fart, what the hell possessed you to shout that out to everyone out there?" He only got a shrug of the shoulders for a answer. "My job is boring Naruto, so I thought why not make your life a little more interesting for my entertainment!" He said with a smile. Naruto could only glare at him in disbelief. "How could you be so cruel Ji-ji, I thought you cared about me..." Naruto pouted. Hiruzen gave him a lecherous look. "Don't get me wrong Naruto, I care for you, but I need some form of entertainment. So watching you squirm with women coming on to you is like watching a real life icha-icha book!" Naruto was about to say something, until the Kazekage(Orochimaru) spoke. "Hokage-dono, the next match is about to begin." They both were pulled out of their conversation and looked at the arena.

"The next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari Sabaku!"

Temari made it down to the arena. on the other side, people could see Shikamaru drag his feet to the fight. He groaned and began mumbling to himself. "Man this is such a drag..." Temari got into her battle stance while Shikamaru just kicked a small pebble with his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready?" Temari nodded while Shikamaru only sighed. "BEGIN!"

**(Canon fight)**

"Winner by forfeit, Temari Sabaku!" Everyone began to clap while some just sweat dropped. In the Kage box Naruto was sitting there with a amused look on his face. "After all that planning, he still gave up..." Hiruzen only snorted while trying to suppress a laugh. "The Nara clan has always been know for their smarts...and laziness." Chuckling, the Kazekage leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Im highly interested in the next match between my son and the last Uchiha." Hiruzen nodded while looking to Naruto. "I cant wait to see what you tought him Naruto." Naruto smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Thanks to my extreme training, I helped him unlock his sharingan. After that, everything that I tought him, he soaked it up like a sponge." The Kazekage grew a wicked smile behind his face wear. _'Kukuku, you are a fool to have trained him Namikaze, you have only helped me get a step closer to my ultimate goal!'_

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku please come down to the stage!?" Hearing his name called, Gaara walked down the steps in a calm pace. He made it down and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, people began whispering to one another. "Is the Uchiha scared? Did he run off? What, no way he would run off!" Near the contestant waiting area, Sakura was getting worried. "Come on Sasuke-kun, where are you?" Just as she finished her sentence, a cloud of smoke appeared. In the smoke was Sasuke and Kakashi. "Uhhhh sorry about the wait, He wanted to practice his jutsu..." Kakashi said while rubbing his neck. Every Chunin and above rubbed the bridge of their noses, knowing about Kakashi and his legendary lateness. "Its fine Kakashi, just make sure you arent late again..." Hiruzen said. Gekko sighed with a bored look. "Are you two ready to fight? I want to go home..." Both nodded. "Begin!"

Sasuke got into his family stance while Gaara stood with a hand out towards Sasuke. "With your blood Uchiha, I will prove my existance!" A wall of sand flew at Sasuke. He jumped over the sand and shouted, **"Fire release: Fireball** **jutsu**!" A another wall of sand jumped out of the ground and blocked the fire ball. "Hold still Uchiha...I only want your blood..." Sand flew up under Sasuke's feet and covered his body. Gaara smirked as he stepped closer to Sasuke. "Any last words before you die?"

"Yeah, **Fire release: Spinning top**!" Fire bursted out from the sand and covered Sasuke. He began spinning like a toy top. Fire and sand was being flung all around the place. Sasuke rammed into Gaara, knocking him to the floor. Sasuke lept into the and threw a kunai at him. Gaara rolled out of the way and stood up next to the kunai. Sasuke smirked. _'Right where I want you..' _Sasuke crouched down on one knee and channeled Chakra to his hand. People could hear the sound of the Jutsu being chanrged, as it sounded like birds chirping. "**Lighting release: Lightning rod!"**The lighting lept off of Sasuke's hand and jumped to the Kunai. The lighting rebounded off the kunai and hit Gaara. He began screaming in pain as the Jutsu did its work. Everyone was on their feet with exitement. Kakashi smirked under his mask. Gaara stood there with smoke coming off of him. He fell on one knee and smirked. His smirk grew to a small laugh then to full out laughter. "AHAHAHAH YES! You are the one to prove my existance!** I will kill YOU**!"

Gaara began screaming in pain again. He clutched his head in pain as Shukaku began to break through the seal. Gaara's body began morphing in some places. His arm and some of his face changed and were covered in sand and a wierd black morkings. People began to panic as they felt the Killing intent from him. Orochimaru smirked. _'And so it begins!'_

End Chapter!

Next chapter the invation begins with some heavy ass twists to it.

anyway, Till next time people!

Chaos out!


	8. Chapter 8

It's that time people! A new chapter has come!

I would like to point out YES I FUCKING KNOW ANKO KNEW ABOUT KYUUBI! I stated that in one of the earlier chapters.

it was a simple mistake I made when I became too exited about a great idea I came up with for the story.

Also, it seems I have someone sending me hate mail. I'm not going to name any names, but if you don't like what im writing then get the fuck out and read some other shit.

People have been bitching to me about who is going to be in the harem so I have made a list. The following list of women will be in Naruto's harem so far **AND IT MIGHT CHANGE!**

Kisara, Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugao, Yugito and Nibi/Matatabi, Ayame, Samui, and Mei! (No bitching about it please)

I also should have informed you guys that English is not my 1st language, so please bear with me?

And before this chapter starts, to the person who told me to add Itachi to Naruto's harem, there will be no Yaoi/gay in this story. You might as well hit that filter button and search else where.

"Normal speech"

**"Demon speech"**

_'Normal thinking'_

_**'Demon thinking'** _

Chapter 8

"**GAAAAAAAHHHH! ILL END YOU UCHIHA!" **Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara's new look. A light purple haze fell over the People in the stands, causing them to start falling asleep as they were watching the fight. Both Naruto and Hiruzen noticed this and looked over to the Kazekage. "Kukukuku, it seems the great Hiruzen Sarutobi is growing blind in his old age." Hiruzen's eyes grew wide in shock. "Orochimaru! I should have known!" Orochimaru hissed and jumped through the roof. He and Naruto leapt after him. Landing on the roof, Naruto and Hiruzen saw Orochimaru standing still with a smile of confidence. "Ahhhh Naruto-kun, it seems we get to fight again!" Naruto popped his knuckles and neck. "Yeah, just don't go bitching out like last time. Oh, just so you know, today is your last day of being alive." Orochimaru began making hand seals and smirked. "Oh don't worry, im not running away again...plus I didn't come alone." He slammed his hands down on the ground and a purple barrier enclosed them on the roof. "Behold a jutsu of my own creation!" Soon 3 coffins broke through the roof and stood upright. On the coffins, the numbers 1, 2, and 4 could be seen on them. Hiruzen scowled at what he saw. "How dare you desecrate the bodies of those men!"

"You poor old fool! I have found a way to bring people back from the dead! These...men will be the ones to kill you!" Naruto could only burst out laughing, confusing them both. "Naruto, why are you laughing?" "Yes Naruto-kun, tell me why you are laughing at your demise?" Wiping away one tear, he looked at the men in the coffins as they started moving. "I'm laughing because you're not really bringing them back to life. I on the other hand can, and I plan on bring back my father so can we hurry this up?" His statement shocked Hiruzen and Orochimaru. "Kisara-Chan, help Ji-ji take care of the pedophile. im going to have some one on one time with my father..." The men slowly stepped out of their coffins and opened their eyes. They looked at their surroundings and the people around them. "brother is that little Hiruzen?" The 1st man asked. The 2nd man smiled and nodded. "It is Hiruzen! My word, you've gotten old." Hiruzen grew a tick mark as Naruto tried to hold back a laugh. The 3rd man looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "N-N-Naruto...Is that you?" He asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Yep, how you feeling dad?" Minato ignored Naruto's question. "Naruto, how am I alive? The reaper death seal killed me..."

"The pedophile known as Orochimaru, brought you back with a forbidden jutsu. You aren't completely back to life because He has you under mind control but don't worry, im going to kill you again then bring you back the right way." Naruto vowed. Minato narrowed his eyes when he heard the name of Orochimaru but then raised his eyebrows. "Wait kill me again? what the hell Naruto, how are you even going to bring me back?" Naruto took a stance and pulled out a kunai all to familiar to Minato. "Don't worry about it, ill explain everything to you after I bring you back."

"Enough of this pointless talking! Attack my Hokage minions!" Ordered Orochimaru. Minato ran at Naruto with his 3 pronged kunai drawn. "Naruto, whats wrong with me!? I don't want to attack you!" Naruto blocked his fathers kunai with his own. "I told you Orochimaru has you and the other Hokages under his control. Just hang on, I'm going to kill you right quick then bring you back."

"Naruto, It's still hard to believe that you ca-ACK!" In the middle of his sentence, Minato found a kunai in his throat. He looked back up at Naruto with wide eyes. "Don't worry, i can get rid of that scar, now rest easy. I'll see you in an hour or so. Minato fell backwards on his back. "Now with that out of the way..." Naruto suddenly felt the ground around the area start to shake. **"Wood release: ****Dark**** forest!"** Tall trees began sprouting out of the floor and into the air. Some of the trees went after Naruto, trying to crush him. Jumping through the thick woods, he came out to see Hiruzen laying on the floor not breathing and Kisara in her human form gripping her head in pain. **"N-Naruto-kun...help me! He's trying to control me..." **With a snap of Naruto's fingers, Kisara disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "So she really wasn't lying, you did free her!" Naruto remained emotionless. "To bad you will never know how, im killing you here and now!" The 2 Kage blocked Naruto's path. "We are sorry Shinobi-san, we do not wish to harm you."

Shrugging Naruto began twirling his kunai. "Don't worry about me, ill put you two to the rest you earned." Naruto blurred out of sight. Orochimaru began looking around him to find Naruto. Naruto appeared above him and went for a killing blow with a Rasengan aimed at his head. "This is the end!" Orochimaru looked up with wide eyes. The Rasengan made contact with his face, tearing it up into bloody chunks of flesh and bone. Naruto continued to push the blue orb through Orochimaru. The body exploded in a rain of blood and body parts. The two Kage watched with wide eyes before feeling cold. "Wow...such strong ninja in this generation huh..." The other one smirked and nodded. "This one is going to go very far in his life."

They both fell over on the floor dead...again. The barrier around the fight started fading away. The Anbu around the fight rushed to where Naruto was, ready for a fight. Naruto was seen kneeling over Minato with a small smile. The Anbu pulled their swords on Naruto with anger. "Naruto-kun...why would you betray the village? YOUR OWN HOME!" Turning his head, Naruto smiled warmly at the cat masked woman. "I didn't betray anyone. It was Orochimaru who cause everything that's happened here today." The Anbu cringed at the thought of having to fight Orochimaru. "Where is he then? He couldn't have gotten far!"

"You can find little pits and pieces of him over there, some up over there and...yeah, that's all I could find of him." He began chuckling when one of the Anbu dropped their mask on the floor. "You mean to tell us...that you killed Orochimaru? One of the three sannin!?" They asked in unison. "Yeah, he wasn't that hard to kill but enough of that. I have two people to bring back to life." Naruto placed one of his hands on Minato's head and one on his chest above his heart. He started glowing with blood red chakra while closing his eyes. The red chakra seeped into Minato for a few seconds then stopped. His body began to glow yellow then faded away. Minato opened his eyes and sat up. Everyone who was watching, dropped their weapons on the floor and backed away slowly.

"Naruto...did you really just bring me back to life?" Naruto placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "I told I would didn't I? I never go back on a promise!" He said with a gleaming smile. Minato smiled as tears came to his eyes. He quickly pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug. "D-Dad! I cant breath! Air, AIR I NEED IT!" Naruto shouted. Minato quickly let go and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "hehehe, sorry Naruto, I couldn't help it." Naruto smiled and pulled Minato up with him. He wrapped one of Minato's arms of his shoulder and began to help him walk. The Anbu slowly stepped closer in complete shock and awe. "Yondaime-sama...are you really alive?" one of them asked. Minato smile and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Yes I am thanks to my son's jutsu, speaking of which how did you come up with such a jutsu?"

"Ill tell you how later, right now I need to bring the old man back." Naruto kneeled down over Hiruzen and repeated the process. The only difference was, his wrinkles and old age were disappearing. Hiruzen soon sat up and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache he was having. "Ugh, where am I?" he took a look around and saw Naruto looking at him with a smile along with Minato. "Naruto, what happened and why is Minato not attacking us and OROCHIMARU!" He darted his head looking around to find any sign of the snake sannin. "Relax old man, I killed Orochimaru and brought you and dad back to life." Hiruzen widened his eyes in complete shock. "How is such a thing possible?"

Minato smiled and shook his head. "He's my son Hiruzen, of course something like this is possible!" Hiruzen looked over to the cat masked Anbu who was still in shock. "Neko-san, report!" Neko, shook out of her state and bowed. "What Naruto-kun has said is true. He has killed Orochimaru, brought Yondaime-sama back to life and brought you back as well." when she finished, Naruto stood back up and held out a hand. "If you haven't noticed yet, I reduced your age somewhat. Now your back in your prime for retirement!"

Hiruzen shot strait up on his feet. He looked at his hands and felt his face. He smiled once he felt no wrinkles. "Naruto, im not even going to ask how you can do this, all I know is that im young again and from what I can see, Minato is alive again...ehehehehehe RETIREMENT HERE I COME!" Everyone sweat dropped at Hiruzen. "Well lets get to work on fixing the village. Seems like My student took care of the 2nd biggest problem down there." Naruto said while looking down at Sasuke, who was panting over a bloodied and beaten Gaara. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smirked. Naruto gave a thumbs up to him then turned to everyone. "I cant wait to see the faces of everyone when you're announced as the Hokage again dad."

Minato crossed his arms and smiled. "Just wait till I tell them about how you saved everyone here in the village. Not to mention you killing Orochimaru. My son is going to be quite the ladies man eh?" He said while nudging Naruto in the ribs. "You only know the half of it..." Minato raised an eyebrow. "Oh do I now? please elaborate then, I could always know more about my son's life." Before Naruto could usher a word out, Neko interrupted him. "Yondaime-sama, Naruto-kun has been placed under the C.R.A due to him being the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. By the way Naruto-kun, I could help you pick out some women who would be more than willing to be with you..."

"That's uhh ok Neko-san, I don't need any help..." Minato grew a smug smile. "Say Neko-san, if you do have feelings for my son, I give you full permission to be with him." Naruto grew pale. "Thank you, Yondaime-sama. I can tell Naruto is a runner when it comes to me...I love it when my men run." The other Anbu began to back away from her. One shot him a 'Good luck' look. Kisara was laughing her ass off in Naruto's mindscape. **"Naruto-kun, I can tell already your going to have a very weird life! Its going to be great!"**

Naruto sighed at Kisara, Hiruzen, and Minato. _'My life huh...time will only tell from what comes of it'_

**1 Month later**

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with everyone from the Civilian and Shinobi council present along with most of the elite jonin. They were all in quiet conversation with one another, while Hiruzen worked on his 'Evil' paper work. Over the past month, the village was mostly rebuilt with some still needing repairs. Naruto and Minato kept hidden from the rest of the village. Minato for obvious reasons and Naruto (Thanks to his new fan club) was constantly on the run from mobs of women with hearts in their eyes and men trying to push their daughters on him. On many occations, Anko had to come and save Naruto from getting a raping of a life time. When at the Namikaze compound, Naruto would train with his father or train Sasuke at training ground seven with Kakashi. The news of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Naruto reached everyones ears in the village and the other great villages.

In the office, Hiruzen was about to start on more paper work but was stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter" The door opened to show a hooded man walk in. The man took a seat in one of the chairs near by. Hiruzen put away the paper work he was working on and took a puff from his pipe. "Now that everyone is here, I must tell you all something that is SS-class in secret. If you tell anyone from outside of this room what is about to be told, you will be killed on the spot. Is that understood?" Getting a nod from everyone there. Hiruzen stood up and walked infront of his desk. "As you know, the village was attacked by Orochimaru. During that time, Orochimaru attacked me with a forbidden jutsu that could bring people back from the dead and have them under some sort of mind control. He was able to bring back the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokage to combat me." Everyone around gasped in shock. Before anyone could ask questions, he raised his hand to silence them. "Know that I did not defeat them by myself. I had help from one the strongest people I have ever met. He was able to kill Orochimaru, defeat the 3 reserected Kages...but thats not the shocking part..." He paused letting them digest what they had just heard. "That very same man was able to bring me back from the dead and bring back the Yondaime Hokage."

People in the room began to look at Hiruzen like he was crazy. A man wrapped in bandages that covered his face but his left eye stepped forward and began to speak. "It seems that the stress from the battle had made you some what...lost in the mind. I say you retire from the Hokage position and nominate someone new." Hiruzen smiled at the bandaged man and shook his head. "I have not lost my mind Danzo, I really did die and was brought back. As for the position of Hokage, I WILL be standing down and passing on the mantel." Danzo let an evil smirk reach his lips. "I will gladly be the Godaime Hokage, at times like these people will need someone to lead them."

People in the room nodded in agreement, while others had angry looks in their eyes. Tsume took a step forward. "Hokage-sama if I may, Danzo-san is a bad choice when it comes to something like this. I suggest Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the one who killed Orochimaru and saved most of the village." She stated. Everyone on the Shinobi council nodded in agreement while Danzo was some what angry for someone standing against him. The civilian council however was enraged. A woman with pink hair like Sakura, began shouting. "Hokage-sama, you can not let that...that...DEMON lead us as Hokage!" Most people covered their ears in pain._ 'This woman's voice could win any war alone'_ Danzo thought.

"I wouldn't call that man a demon again Haruno-san, unless you wish for me to end your life where you stand." Said a cold and some what familiar voice from the hooded man. "You dare threaten me you lowly beggar!? I am a council member, I demand you repent for what you have said!" Hiruzen cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "As I was saying, Tsume does bring up a valid point about Naruto being the next Hokage but, he turned down the offer when I asked him." The civilians blew out a held in breath in relief. "So an old friend of our shall take over as the Hokage again." He said. Danzo was grinning until he heard the word _'again'_.

"What do you mean by again and who is it?" asked one of the civilians. The hooded man lifted up his hood and revealed his face to everyone. "He means I am taking over as the Yondaime Hokage again."

** Ichiraku ramen stand**

_'Man, its been years since I was last here. I wonder if they still remember me.' _Naruto pulled back the curtain of the ramen stand and took a seat. He waited for someone to take his order but no one came. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked. Sounds of pots clanging together and cursing could be heard from the back. "Uhh just a minute! ill be with you in a little bit." A voice shouted back.

Naruto began tapping his fingers on the counter in a drumming beat. Walking out from the back, a woman with brown hair and black eyes was dusting off flour that got on her uniform. "Sorry for the wait, welcome to Ichi...ra...ku's..." The women stared at Naruto with one of the biggest blushes he has ever seen. "Um miss are you ok? You stopped talking and zoned out for a bit." Naruto said. She began to shake her head and smiled again. "S-sorry, you just look...familiar to me. Have we met before?" She asked.

"Ouch Ayame-Chan, Im hurt that you don't remember me. Is this how you treat your number one customer?" Ayame narrowed her eyes at Naruto and looked him over. _'Yellow hair, blue eyes, and WHISKER MARKS!?_' "Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "I thought you forgot about me Ayame-Chan, don't make me worry like that."

Ayame reached over the counter and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. Naruto was shocked but went with the kiss anyway. Ayame slowly pulled away from Naruto with a blush and began to stutter. "N-Naruto-kun...im sorry i shouldnt have done that." Naruto smiled and pecked Ayame on the lips. "Its fine Ayame-chan, I missed you too." Naruto took her left hand in his and locked their fingers together. "I've always have had a small crush on you before I left...Ayame-Chan." Ayame was blushing a deep red. "Naruto-kun...?"

"Yes?" Ayame began to rub her right arm while looking away from Naruto with red cheeks. "W-Well I was wondering, since you are in the C.R.A...maybe I could be...you know..." Naruto looked at her with a warm smile and kissed her again. "I love you Ayame but, before we start our relationship, you should know that you have competition for me." Ayame giggled and put her hands on her hips. "I know that much Naru-kun, everyone knows how you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage and how you killed Orochimaru of the sannin. Every woman in her right mind would want to have you!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "hehe...I guess your right."

As the two talked, Neko walked up to the stand and found him talking to Ayame. "I thought i would find you here Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around and smiled at who he saw. "Hey Neko-Chan! How are you?" He asked. Neko walked up and wrapped her arms around his stomach and placed her head on his left shoulder. "Naruto-kun, how many time have I told you that you can call me Yugao-chan or Yugao-sama?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll call you Yugao-Chan, but you can forget that 'Yugao-sama' bullshit."

"Anyway, why are you here Yugao-Chan?" Naruto asked. Yugao pulled back and headed for the exit. "Hokage-sama has requested that you come to his office for a meeting conserning...what happed during the invasion." Naruto nodded while kissed Ayame again, much to Yugao's liking. "I'll see you later Ayame-Chan." Naruto stood up and walked to the exit. "Dont keep me waiting Naruto-kun and be expecting my father to be all over your case when I tell him we are dating." Naruto smiled and nodded. "I look forward to seeing the old man, its been too long." With that said, Naruto walked out of the ramen stand and made his way to the Hokage tower.

**Hiruzen's Office**

"Ok...so your son not only defeated Orochimaru, but has the power to bring people back from the dead...AND REDUCE AGING?" Asked a blond busty woman. "Yes Tsunade, I don't know how many times ive told you this! Im really alive and Hiruzen over there really is young again!" Shouted Minato. Tsunade gained a white gleam in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by a white-haired man with a large scroll on his back. "Now dont get any ideas Tsunade, Naruto might not use that age reducing jutsu of his on you..." Tsunade grew a tick mark and snapped her head at the man. "Shut it jiraiya! Even if he doesnt want to, i can always beat him into a pulp to...give him a reason to...ehheheh."

Jiraiya sighed but instantly perked up. _'Hmmm, if he used that jutsu on me, I could continue my research even longer...not to mention look even younger!' _He thought. Minato shook his head at the two. "So Hiruzen, when are we going to anounce my return as the Yondaime?" He asked. Everyone was brought out of their thoughts hearing the question. "Today if you want, maybe tomorrow. I don't care honestly, i have my youth back and im starting retirement early!" He said with a shining smile. Minato sat in thought while Danzo was trying to think of a way to get the name of Hokage for himself. _'Damn that Naruto! I should have killed him when he was young and weak! Maybe...THATS IT! I can get the civilian council to preasure him...'_

Danzo went to say his thoughts but was stopped when a knock at the door was heard. "Come in Naruto." Minato said. The door opened to show Naruto walk into the room with a smile on his face. "Hey dad, what did you call me here for?" He asked. All the females in the room began to blush and fix up their hair. Tsunade went wide-eyed and stared at Naruto. "Minato...this is your son?" She asked. Minato chuckled. "Yep, as you can tell he got his good looks from me." He said with confidence. "Who are they dad?" Naruto asked. Before anyone was able to say anything Jiraiya hopped infront and shouted. "I AM JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN, MASTER OF ALL TOAD JUTSU, TEACHER OF YOUR FATHER, AUTHOR OF THE HIT BOOK ICHA ICHA PARIDISE aaaannnnd all around ladies man!" He finished with a pose. Everyone that knew of him already, sweat dropped at him. Tsunade's eyebrow began twitching as she clenched her fists. "Don't forget to tell him how you're the biggest pervert in all the land as well."

Jiraiya just shrugged and flung an arm around Naruto. "That's besides the point, the busty blond woman over there is TsunaDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto blinked and looked over his shoulder. Jiraiya was seen upside down leaning against the wall groaning in pain. "W-Was that really...needed...ouch that stings!" He said. Tsunade pulled her fist back and smiled at Naruto. "Don't mind him, he got use to it after a few years. My name is Tsunade Senju of the sannin. It's a Pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." She said with a small blush. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Its a pleasure to meet you to...just don't hit me like that, it looked like it hurt." He said with a chuckle.

"well back to the mater at hand, the reason you are here Naruto is we need to talk about how and when did you learn such a jutsu to bring people back from the dead and reduce their age." Hiruzen said. Naruto darted his eyes to the Civilians that were there and looked back to Hiruzen. "I will tell you, only if the civilian council and Danzo leave. I do not trust them with this information." Naruto said. The civilians shouted in protest. "Hokage-sama, we need to know as well! We are part of this village and we need to know all that happens here!" One shouted.

"The reason why I have asked for you to leave is the subject we are about to discuss does not concern you and would not be able to comprehend it." Naruto stated coolly. The pink haired woman turned red with anger and slammed her hands down on the desk. "Hokage-sama, are you going to let this demon spawn tell us what to do!?" Minato flung a kunai near her hand which made her jump in surprise. "What did I tell you about calling my son a demon? I warned you that I would kill you if you did again. THIS, is your final warning..." The woman started to breath fast and sweat began to form on her face. "Naruto, how have you not killed this woman yet?" Minato asked. Naruto shrugged and looked at her. "I haven't killed her because I forgive her. She doesn't understand my problem completely and I know this. Her daughter also needs her to be alive and well. If I took her away from Sakura-san, I wouldn't be any better than the fox."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Mixed emotions where in the air as everyone looked at Naruto. "That was ummm...a good answer son." Sakura's mother stood there in shock. _'He could kill us all without a blink of an eye but yet, he...forgives us for how we have treated him? That doesn't make any since! He is the Kyuubi reborn...right?'_ She asked herself. Danzo decided to break the silence with his thoughts. "Hokage-sama, for the safety of the village, we must know what Jutsu Naruto used to bring you two back from the dead. If someone was to find this jutsu out and learn it, they could use it against our village and people!" He said trying to show reason. Naruto sighed while Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look...Danzo was it? No one can learn the jutsu. The only person who can use this jutsu is me. I can show you the seals and tell you what amount of Chakra to use to perform the jutsu, but no matter how many times someone tries, they will never be able to use it." Naruto said. Danzo began seething in his mind. _'Damn it! He must be lying to us. with such a jutsu, I could find a way to make myself immortal and bring this village above all others!' _

"Very well. I will leave but I must know at least where you learned such a jutsu." Naruto smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. Danzo huffed and stood strait. "Try me then. If you can bring people back from the dead, then I doubt I wouldn't believe you." A few seconds passed before Naruto breathed heavily. "I learned it from the Shinigami..." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Very well Naruto, you don't have to tell us." Danzo said while walking out of the room. The civilian council looked at Naruto and walked out as well. Naruto walked up and slapped a silence barrier seal on Hiruzen's desk and performed a one handed seal. The room was lit in a green color and soon vanished. "There, not that the room has been sealed, I can tell you the whole story of how I learned the jutsu."

**Few Hours later**

Naruto went through his life story and how he met Kisara and Anko. He also told them of his training trip for 8 years. Everyone was feeling different things. Anger for how people treated Naruto. Sadness for his hardships. Pride for how he overcame his troubles in life and Admiration. "That's...a lot to take in Naruto, I'm glad you made the other people leave." Minato said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I'm just glad everything is going smoothly for me so far." Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure Kisara is under your control? If she really is walking around the village free, I want to be sure that she wont attack again." Naruto chuckled and began forming hand seals. **"Summoning jutsu!"**

A cloud of red smoke formed and showed Kisara holding some playing cards with a stick of dango in her mouth. "**HA! read'em and weep...Anko...where the hell am I**?" Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Kisara-Chan, everyone wanted to meet you so I summoned you here...uhhh where you and Anko gambling over dango again?" He asked. Kisara stood up and smirked. **"Yeah, im on a roll! Lets get this meet and great stuff over with already, I have some dango to steal from Anko!" **Kisara looked around the room to see the many faces looking at her. "**Hmmm I know Tsunade, The old man, The old perverted man, the scarecrow looking fellow over there, Tsume, Kurenai and yeah that's everyone. AND no im not going to destroy the village. Naruto-kun doesn't want me to so I wont."** Kisara kissed Naruto on the lips and waved. "**Ill see you when you get home Naruto-kun!" **She then left in a cloud of red smoke, heading back to the Namikaze compound.

Tsunade blushing at the kiss the two shared. _'He looks so handsome! He's strong, good looking, and caring! You couldn't find that in almost any man these days. I wonder if he would use that jutsu on me...that way I can get with him and maybe become something more...I would have never thought I would say this but, thank god for the C.R.A!_' She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jiraiya speak. "Saaaay Naruto, you wouldn't hate me if I asked you to use that age decreasing jutsu on me eh? I can teach you some of my jutsu in return." Jiraiya said. Naruto chuckled at him and smiled. "You don't have to bribe me, you know. I was wondering when you were going to ask though." Everyone slightly chuckled at the small jab Naruto made at Jiraiya.

"So when do you want me to do the Jutsu?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "If you could, right now could be the best of times!" He said with exitement. Naruto nodded and placed his hands over Jiraiya's temples and closed his eyes. Naruto's hands started to glow a warm feeling yellow. Everyone moved in a little closer to see what Naruto was doing. Everyone was in awe at what they were seeing. Jiraiya was loosing all the wrinkles on his face and hands. The yellow glow soon fadded and showed a younger looking Jiraiya. Jiraiya reached up and felt his face and smiled. "This is amazing! I feel like im 30 again! Thank you Naruto!" Jiraiya said while wrapping him up in a tight hug.

Naruto chuckled light and pushed him back a little. "Thats uhh enough ehehe, no thanks needed." He said. Tsunade was looking at Naruto with an almost begging look. Seeing this, Naruto sighed and looked at her. "Tsunade, I know about your genjutsu you have on you at almost all times. If you want to be youn again, all you have to do is ask. I'm not that mean of a guy." Naruto said. Tsunade blushed and moved some of her hair out of her face. "Then...could you use it on me then?" She asked. Naruto nodded and repeated the same prosses for her. "Uhhh Naruto...I think you messed up on the jutsu. Tsunade-sama looks the same." Kurenai said. Tsunade closed her hands and opened them again. "No...im really young again...I don't feel any aches or pains anymore..." She said while a small tear was forming in her eye. She looked over to Naruto smiled a love filled smile at him. "Thank you so much Naruto, you dont know how much this means to me..."

"Im glad I could make you happy." He replied with a smirk. Tsunade grabbed him and kissed him with such lust, that Jiraiya went straight to his little black book for his 'research notes'. Tsunade pulled back and smirked. "I know of another way you can make me happy..." Naruto caught the other meaning to what she said and chuckled nervously. "Ummm...im not sure how to respond to that..." Tsunade kissed him again and whispered in his ear. "You don't need to respond...just go with it."

Naruto backed up slightly and looked to Minato for some form of help. Minato caught on and made a more than loud cough. "Now that we have seen my son's jutsu, we need to come up with something that would sound believable for my return." Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean dad?" Naruto asked. "What I mean is, no one is going to belive that you can bring people back from the dead, so we need to come up with a story." Minato replied. People began nodding in agreement and started thinking of a story. A few minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Kakashi snapped his fingers and turned to Minato. "Sensei, we can just say that you fought your way back to the land of the living! Everyone thought of you as a god and it seems more believable than Naruto bringing you back so why not tell them that you defeated a god to win your life back!"

Naruto was the 1st one to make a sound with a torrent of laughter. "MY GOD, THAT LIE IS SO STUPID IT JUST MIGHT WORK!" He shouted while laughing his head off. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and joined in the laughter. Soon everyone joined in and shared a good hearty laugh. Calming everyone down, Minato looked at Kakashi and nodded. "I guess we are all in agreement with this story?" He asked. Everyone replied with a nod of the head or thumbs up. Hiruzen stood up from his desk threw his gaze on them. "As my last order of being Hokage of Konoha, everything you have just heard and witnessed is now a SS-class secret. Should this be told to anyone outside of this room shall be killed without hast or prejudice!"

Naruto walked over to the seal that was on the table and ripped it off. The room was filled with the same green light before and soon vanished. "Well I don't know about you, but im hungry! Thanks to you guys, I didn't get to order any of my favorite ramen." Naruto said while stretching. Tsunade and Kurenai both shot their gazes at Naruto before running over to him. "Im pretty hungry too. That long trip from Tanzaku Gai made me starve." Tsunade said while crushing Naruto's right arm in her breasts. Kurenai latched onto Naruto's other arm and squeezed. "I think we all need to go out to eat, Tsume you coming with us?"

"I wish I could but I have a clan meeting later today and I need to train Kiba and Hana." Tsume said with a small smile. Naruto looked over to Yugao, who was watching the conversation and smiled. "You want to come with us Yugao-Chan?" He asked. "I wish I could Naruto-kun, but I have Anbu detail today." She informed. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well alright, I guess ill see you all tomorrow." Naruto said while heading to the door. Before Naruto could reach the door, a bearded man stopped them and looked at Kurenai. "Kurenai-Chan, I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime?" He asked. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the man and looked at Naruto. "Sorry Asuma, im already spoken for." She said while smiling to Naruto. Asuma grew angry and looked at Naruto with rage. "This wouldnt be that man your dating?" He asked through a fake smile. "He may not think so, but he will just have to get over it." She replied while pulling Naruto even closer to her, much to Tsunade's displeasure. "Can you move Asuma? Im hungry and I promised I wouldnt keep Ayame-Chan waiting for me." Naruto said with a kind voice. Asuma grew a tick mark and pointed at Naruto.

"I challenge you to a fight! The wager is whoever wins the fight gets to date Kurenai-Chan. The looser must give up on dating her and never bother her again!" Asuma shouted. Kurenai scowled aa Naruto shook his head. "Im not going to fight you. Kurenai isnt some trophy or prize that someone can win. If she wants to date me, I have no problem it. If she wants to date you, I have problem with that either." He said. Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Ohhh I know why you dont want to fight me! Your afriad that you will lose." Asuma said while pulling out his pack of cancer in a stick. "Do I need to remind you that im the one who killed Orochimaru and fought off the other two Hokages?" Naruto asked while sighing. "The only reason you could've beat them is dad over there weakened them for you!" Asuma replied back with hate behind his words.

"If I fight you, will you shut up so I can get on with my day?" Naruto asked. Asuma grinned and nodded. "Go on and get your ramen. After that, meet me at training ground 7 for our fight." He replied and moved to the side. Naruto, Kurenai, and Tsunade walked past the door. "Oh and before you go, Kurenai get something nice to wear for our date tomorrow." Asuma said with wiggling eyebrows. Kurenai could almost puke at the thought oh having to date Asuma. Naruto shot a look at Asuma which he just shrugged off.

Shuting the door behind them, Asuma turned and looked at everyone who was looking at him with weary eyes. "What? You guys honestly think he can beat me?" Asuma asked while blowing out a small cloud of smoke. Minato shook his head and sighed. "You idiot, my son can easily beat me even when I use my Hirashin jutsu. If your lucky, maybe he wont use that to make you eat the dirt out on the field." Minato mused. Asuma could only grunt and walk out the door. Tsume shook her head and chuckled. "Asuma's going to get the living shit kicked out of him, Hokage-sama I think you should try to talk him out of this fight." Hiruzen stroked his beard in thought. "I think my son is old enough to fight his own battles...and I think it's a good way to see how much Naruto was hiding from us when it comes to his abilities." He said.

Everyone looked at him with a critical eye. "So you know that my son didn't tell you the whole truth huh? I can see why people call you the professor of shinobi" Minato said while propping his feet on the desk. "Of course I could tell, the way he was talking sounded like he had more knowledge than he let on. So what are the rest of his abilities Minato? You said that you and Naruto spar from time to time." Minato nodded and smiled. "He some how has the ability to create his own Kekkei Genkai and use others that don't run in our family bloodline." He said grinning like a fool with the pride of a father. Everyone was suddenly close to the desk in a blink of an eye. "Create his own? Care to explain Minato?" Jiraiya asked. "He used some kind of sound jutsu on me when I was in mid-flight with my Hirashin. The sound of it almost made me go deaf. Im sure most of you heard that random thunder-clap a week ago right?"

"That was Naruto that made the thunder-clap? How did he do it? What's it called? Come on tell us!" Jiraiya said with a curiosity of a 5-year-old child. "He didn't need any hand seals. All he did was clap his hands together and shout, **Thunder release: Ear piercing thunder-clap,** and wham! I was on the floor clutching my ears. When I asked him what that was, he told me it was one of his created Kekkei Genkai that allows him to use thunder like techniques. He also said that it was like sound jutsu the ninja use at Otogakure but over powered." Minato said while taking a moment to catch his breath. "He showed me other attacks with his Thunder release after our little spar. He was able to destroy a boulder in one move with it, but I cant seem to remember what the other one was called though. It wasn't nearly as loud as the one used on me mind you. It was about as loud as a paper bomb or an explosive tag." Minato finished.

Jiraiya had a shocked face about this and went to ask another question but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Minato used Jiraiya's cloak jutsu to become transparent as Hiruzen said enter. Danzo wobbled back into the room with a grin on his bandaged face. "If im not mistaken, I couldn't help but over hear that Naruto has the ability to create new Bloodline limits?" Minato dropped his jutsu and glared at Danzo with cold eyes. "Yes and no, he will not create new Bloodlines just so you have them for a new militaristic force for the village! I also advise you not to ease drop on my meetings in the future Danzo...people tend to live longer that way."

Danzo swallowed hard and nodded. "I understand Hokage-sama...I will take me leave...again." As Danzo left, everyone looked to Minato and waited for him to speak again. "What was the question you were going to ask again Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked. "I was going to ask if it could be passed down to his children if he ever has any." Minato only shrugged and looked out the window. "I don't know about that, I might ask him later when I get home...anyway are there anymore questions or concerns?" Everyone remained silent. "Then this meeting is now over. You all may take your leave."

One by one people walked up to Minato and shook his hand with a smile. Words like "Welcome back and We missed you" were said before they all left the room. Hiruzen patted Minato on the shoulder and chuckled. "Im not only glad that you are back, but I can finally get away from that evil paperwork!" He said while almost in tears of the thought. "I don't have to worry about the paperwork that much...Naruto taught me the secret to defeating it!" Minato declared while Hiruzen frozen in place. "Oh really? Mind if I know?" Hiruzen asked. Minato got close and whispered into his ear while Hiruzen backed up and punched a hole in the wall. "IT WAS FUCKING SHADOW CLONES THE WHOLE TIME!? HOW COULD I HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF THAT!? I WAS A FUCKING HOKAGE AND I DIDNT EVEN THINK OF SUCH A SIMPLE SOLUTION!" He shouted while Minato was laughing and holding his sides.

**In the streets of Konoha**

"So Naruto-kun, where are we going to eat again?" Kurenai asked. "We are about to go eat the best ramen on the face of the planet! No one can come close to the level of skill, taste and warmth that comes from the ramen that Ayame-Chan and her old man make!" Naruto said while picking up pace in his steps. The three where so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't see a man running in their direction. "OMFF!" They said while running into each other. The man was sitting on his butt rubbing his in pain. "Ouch that hurt...sorry mister, I wasn't paying attention to where I was running." He said. Naruto helped the man up and brushed some of the dirt that was on him away. "Hey don't worry about it. Why where you running anyway?" He asked. The man took a minute to catch his breath and pulled out a letter. "This letter needs to be read by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, do you happen to know where he is? Its of great importance that he reads this."

"Well lucky for you im the guy your looking for!" Naruto said. The man smiled and handed him the letter. "Here you go, I don't know what's in it but the man that wanted me to give this to you paid me a lot of money for you to get it so...goodbye!" He said while walking off in a slow pace. Naruto looked at the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Namikaze-san, I have heard of you and how you killed Orochimaru of the sannin and would like to say congrats on the win...to bad you wont live much longer! You Namikaze have been a thorn in the side of Iwa for far too long! When my people heard of your fathers death, we rejoiced in celebration, knowing that without him your village would be in turmoil. What we didn't know is that he had you before he died and so on behalf of the people of Iwagakure, you better watch your back Namikaze! We may have not been able to kill your father, but we will surely kill you and by doing so wipe the earth clean of the Namikaze name!_

_Till we meet, The Sandaime Tsuchikage_."

Naruto looked up from the letter and smiled. "Good news Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked. "It seems Iwagakure knows about me being my fathers son, so they sent me a death letter..." Naruto informed the two. Kurenai gasped while Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger. "If they think they can lay a hand on you and get away with it, they have another thing coming!" She said while popping her knuckles. Kurenai nodded in agreement as Naruto pocketed the letter. "It warms my heart that you two care for me so much but you don't have to worry. Im going to be fine, plus with my dad back and alive, we have even more fire power in Iwa tries to attack." Naruto said while whispering the last part. "Now come on, we can give the letter to him later."

End Chapter

UH-OH! Iwagakure is on the prowl and soon so will the ladies!

Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. Ive missed a shit ton of school and had to do a lot of make up work so I don't fail this semester.

On the next chapter, Iwa plans, village is shocked about the news of Minato, Naruto's bloodline abilities are explained and Naruto get his own genin squad...yeah bet you weren't expecting that huh?

And the moment some of you have been waiting for...A LEMON is going to happen in the next chapter as well!

Till the next chapter guys!

Chaos out!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh boy! Its a new chapter!

People asked if I took Hana out of the harem or if I forgot about her.

What kind of person would I be if I didn't add Hana with Tsume?

Its like not adding jelly to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!

I also would like to point out that this story is written for people who read on their iPhones, Androids, tablets, ETC

People ask me 'Why do you have only older women for Naruto's harem? Why not add some younger people in the harem too!'

The reason why is simple! The girls like Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari are way over used! There are hardly any stories out there that have Tsume as one of the main characters and as one of Naruto's lovers.

If you don't like the choice of women, then go read someone else's work.

People have also asked me 'Since Minato is alive again, will I bring back Kushina also?'

Im going to let you guys in on a little secret about the story.

Kushina never died in my story! She has been wondering around the world in secret.

She will return to the village and fuck shit up. I don't mean she will destroy the village, I mean she will just kick the living shit out of Minato and just about everyone else who gets in her way of Naruto.

Thats right people...you broke me...Ill add Kushina to the harem but My chapters might come out a little later than normal due to me making changes in the story so Kushina will fit in it.

Im also going to throw some major curve balls at you guys also.

The wave arc hasnt happened yet in my story! (I think you all know whats going to happen ^_^ )

I still have a few more anouncements to make so just bear with me here!

Naruto will get his own Genin team. But before he goes, he will have to aid Kakashi and his squad on the mission to Wave.

Haku will be female!

As for Naruto's ability to make his own Bloodline limits, that will be explained in detail.

If you guys have ANY ideas for a new Bloodline that you would like to see in the story, let me know!

Now I need to shut up and write you guys a kick ass chapter!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

"**Demon speech**"

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

**"Jutsu name"**

Chapter 9

"Hey Ayame-Chan! I'm back with some guests!" Ayame walked out of the back with a smile on her face. "Hey Naru-kun, welcome back!" Ayame looked at Tsunade and Kurenai. "Oh, hello. you must be the guests Naru-kun was talking about. My name is Ayame." She greeted with a bow. "My name is Tsunade and this is Kurenai, it's a pleasure to meet you Ayame." She smiled. "What would you guys like to order?" Ayame asked while pulling out a pen and paper. "We would like 1 miso ramen each!" Naruto said with exitement. Ayame nodded and went straight back to work on the ramen orders. "I'm telling you guys, you're going to love the ramen here!" Naruto said while grabbing a pair of chop sticks. "I hope your right Naruto-kun, I've never had ramen before." Kurenai said. "You don't need to worry, once the warm broth and noodles hit your stomach, you will feel like you just died and went to heaven!" He replied. Unknown to them, someone was watching Naruto with wanting eyes. "Ohhh what I would give to have a piece of that!" The woman said while hiding. "Ok Shizune, you can do this! You have reason to walk up to them. Just have to keep myself under control..." The woman said while giving herself a pep talk. She walked up to the stand and pulled back the curtain. "Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" She asked with fake surprise. Tsunade turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Shizune! I was just on a date with Naruto-kun here." She said. Shizune felt a sharp pain rip through her but shook it off. 'So he's already taken...' Shizune sighed out loud buy mistake. "Whats wrong Shizune? You seem sad about something." Tsunade said while looking her over.

Shizune looked at Naruto and looked away with a blush. Tsunade saw this and smirked. "You wouldnt be sad about me dating Naruto-kun would you Shizune?" She asked as Naruto slowly turned around. _'Oh god not another one...'_ He thought. "T-Tsunade-sama! Dont say such things!" She said while trying to hide her blush. "Dont be shy about Naruto-kun, im sure he will take you out. He's in the C.R.A so you dont have to worry about me dating him."

"So I can date him...I think I like where this is going." Shizune said whie taking a seat next to Kurenai. _'She must be a closet perv or something...to change from being shy to sly like that is...disturbing.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto was saved from further advances from Shizune when Ayame walked to the bar and placed the ramen bowls down. "Here you go! 3 miso ramen." She said. "Thanks Ayame-Chan, I cant wait to dig in!" He said while giving her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled and crossed her arms. "I know of something else that you can did into Naruto..." She cooed. Naruto blushed at her words and cleared his throat. "I guess ill find out about that later huh..."

"You bet your sweet ass you will!" Ayame said. Naruto shot his head up at her with wide eyes. "Ne Ayame-Chan, did you just curse?" He asked. She looked at him with a sly smile. "So what if I did? People change over time Naru-kun." Naruto swallowed a bite of his ramen and nodded. "True." Shizune was gripping her clothing in anger, hearing the conversation. _'This is BAD! Not only does Tsunade-sama like Naruto, but it seems this ramen slut and the woman with those weird eyes like him too...' _

Kurenai's eyes never left Naruto while he was talking to Ayame. She swallowed a bite of ramen she was chewing and smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun?" She said getting his attention. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked while taking another bite. "I was wondering what jutsus are you going to use against Asuma when you two fight later today?" She said. He smiled and swallowed, finishing off his bowl. "Its a surprise, but don't worry im sure you will love it!" He said with a confident smirk. "Can I watch the fight Naru-kun? I want to see how strong you've gotten!" Ayame said while talking his empty bowl away from him. "I dont see why not, sure you can watch!"

"Thats nice and all but we really need to get going. We still have that letter to drop off to Hokage-sama." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed and nodded. "Alright, but Ayame-chan dont you have to run the stand?" He asked. "Im sure father wouldnt mind. After all, his number one customer stopped by today!" She said while taking off her apron. She walked into the back and walked out the door. "Give me a second, I have to lock up the stand." While they waited, Tsunade kissed Naruto on the cheek and snuggled into him. "What did I do to be rewarded with that?" He asked. "I just cant thank you enough for what you did for me! Ive desided that im going to live my new life to the fullest and take whatever I want when I want...and you are one of the things I want Naruto-kun." She replied. He smiled and brought her into a kiss on the lips. "I have no complaints about that." Kurenai was getting some what jealous of the two and made her move. "No fair Naruto, I want a kiss too!" She said in a cute look. He leaned over to her and kissed her. "Dont act like I forgot about you, I could never do that."

"You better...our ill trap you in the worst genjutsu on the planet!" She threatened in a sweet voice. Ayame soon walked up and smiled. "Alright lets get going!" Naruto said while pulling them all together. "Are you 4 ready?" He asked. They nodded. "Ok just place your hand on my body and we can get there in the blink of an eye." When everyone placed their hands on him, they left in a flash of red light.

**Training ground 7**

Hiruzen, Minato that was wearing a cloak, Anko, Kisara, Kakashi, Tsume, Yugao, Danzo, The shinobi council and the civilian council were all there waiting for Naruto. Asuma was standing in the middle of the field while throwing some practice punches with his trench knifes. "Hokage-sama, I think this is a waste of time! Its clear that the demon is to scared to fight." Said a smug civilain. Minato went to throw a kunai at the man but was stopped by Kakashi who shook his head. "Dont." Was all he said.

"Dad I think Naruto ran off! How much longer do we have to wait?" Asuma said while throwing a small jab. "Im sure Naruto is just getting his fill on the ramen he loves so much. Its been 8 years mind you that he has had his favorite food." Hiruzen said while taking a puff smoke. A red flash aluminated a small area next to everyone and fadded. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NARUTO!? HOW DID WE GET HERE!?" Ayame shouted while taking deep breaths. "Its called the Hirashin. It lets me move at fast speeds from point A to point B." He said while trying to calm her down. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. "Glad you showed up Naruto! I was starting to think that you didnt want to face me." Asuma said.

"Like I would give up the chance to put you in your place. I want to show everyone some of the jutsu I have created on my own anyway." Naruto said while crossing his arms. Tsunade, Ayame (with the help of Kurenai), and Shizune walked over to where everyone was standing to watch the fight. "Man this is going to be so embarrassing for Asuma!" Anko said while smirking.

**"I've got no arguments there Anko, Naruto can easily beat me in a fight and that's saying something!"** Kisara said. Everyone (but the people that already know her) that heard what she said, grew curious. "Just who are you exactly miss?" Asked one of the civilians. **"Oh me? Im no one special, just Naruto's wife."** Kisara said like it was simple as talking about the weather. Some of the women there were peeved that Kisara was already married to Naruto. "Is that so? Tell me, why is it that I have never seen you in the village before? From the way you talk, you sound like you've been married for years." The man said while rubbing his beard. She shrugged and looked back at Naruto. **"We have been married a long time but that's besides the point. The fight is about to start!"**

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Asuma Sarutobi! Do you both know the price of losing this fight and the rules following it?" Hiruzen asked. They both nodded as Asuma channeled Chakra into his trench knifes.

"BEGIN!"

Asuma jumped forward and engaged Naruto into a fist fight. "Its time for you to learn your place in this world Naruto! Kurenai is mine and mine alone!" He shouted. Naruto ducked under a left hook and retaliated with a sift uppercut to Asuma's jaw. "How is she yours when she never wanted to be with you in the first place? You make her sound like she is a slave or something." He said while forming hand seals. "**Fire release: Fire fox run**!" A large flaming fox came into existence and began running at Asuma. Thinking quickly, her jumped into the air and threw one of his trench knifes at the fox. The fox exploded causing people to cover their eyes from the shockwave. "Wow...I've never seen that before..." Tsunade said while watching with wide eyes. "Yeah...I think that's one of Naruto-kun's new jutsu..." Shizune said.

Asuma landed and formed a hand seal. "**Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet!" **He shouted. Naruto vanished from sight. He reappeared and kneed Asuma in the ribs while throwing him over his shoulder. He was sent flying through the air, coming to a stop when he rebounded off a tree. "I must admit, your pretty good for a Chunin Naruto. I cant say many people in this village can fight me very long and still keep their breath."

Naruto shrugged. "Ranks are ranks and nothing more. You can be a Jonin and lose to a Chunin...just like you are now." He said. "Power, skill, and determination is what makes up a ninja, not their rank." Naruto finished. Asuma chuckled and got back into stance. "Save your speech for after the fight! Your going to need it when you have to admit that im the better man here for Kurenai!"

"I feel sorry for you Kurenai, I don't think Asuma will leave you alone even after Foxy-kun kicks his sorry ass." Anko said while laughing. "Shut it Anko!" Kurenai replied while crossing her arms.

"Alright! I think its time I stopped messing around and fight for real!" Naruto took a step forward. "Well, we're all waiting..." He said. Asuma sucked his teeth and ran at Naruto again. His trench knifes began glowing blue and hummed. Stepping to the side, Naruto dodged the right hook and then a left one. "Hold still! Just let me hit you once and we're good!" Asuma shouted. Naruto grabbed him by the forearm and slammed him into the ground. "That wont be happening...ever." He stated. Lifting him off the ground, Naruto looked him in the eyes. "Im going to give you one last chance, give up now and I wont put you in the hospital..."

Asuma lifted his legs up and tried to kick Naruto in the chest. Naruto vanished again and was seen on the other side of the field. "I've always wanted to try this jutsu on someone but I never got around to it..." He said. Everyone that was watching was on edge. "I wonder what he has planned! Man, Naru-kun you're so awesome!" Ayame shouted with a squeal. Everyone nodded in agreement as Hiruzen stroked his beard. "Should I call the match so my son can still walk?" He asked Minato. The hooded Hokage shook his head. "No, let him be...like you said he needs to learn how to fight his own battles. Sadly this is one of those battles that he never had a chance in hell to win." He said.

"I hope your ready for this Asuma...because this is going to hurt!" Naruto shouted. "**Wood release: Barbed Vine!" **. Near Asuma, the ground parted and a giant vine covered in prickly needles rose and wrapped Asuma in a tight coil. "GAH! MAKE IT STOP!" Asuma shouted. Everyone started to cringe at the sight of Asuma being stabbed in almost every part of his body. Danzo was smiling like a mad man at the sight. _'Not only can he make his own Bloodline limits, but he can use ones that have been wiped out!'_

"That's enough Naruto, you have proven your point and won." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and released the vine. Asuma fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "I give that landing a 7..." Naruto joked to himself. He walked over to him and placed one hand over his chest and began to heal him. "This will heal him completely but he still will be out of it for a few hours." Naruto explained. Hiruzen nodded and faced everyone. "I want everyone to spread the news about the naming of the new Hokage today. Hang posters up if you have too, I want everyone to know of my resignation."

"Hokage-sama, How is going to be the new Hokage after you?" Ayame asked. "You will find out soon enough." He replied while walking up to Naruto. "I must say, your abilities are amazing Naruto. Care to tell me how you can use Wood release? Last time I checked only the Senju family could use it." Naruto sighed and nodded. "Alright...When I was on my training trip with Kisara, she brought me into my mindscape one night and told me something shocking..." He said. "She informed me that all of the tail beasts are descendants from a Demigod. This Demigod was the juubi or ten tailed beast. The juubi was the son of the god Kami. Over time, Juubi was becoming greedy, greedy enough to try and claim his fathers place as the Kami. They both fought but in the end, Juubi lost and was split into 9 different entities. Kyuubi is one of those entities that make up the Juubi."

Hiruzen was at a loss for words. "But that doesn't really explain what I asked." He said. "Im getting there...anyway, when she told me this, she said that she along with the rest of the tailed beasts can call in a favor from kami. At first I didn't believe her until Kami HIMSELF came into my mindscape! He offered me a single wish, anything that I wanted that was in his realm of authority, I can have it. That's when I thought of having my own Bloodline creator. He granted me the power and left after he told me how to use it."

"Well how do you use it?" Hiruzen asked. "I just go into my mindscape and think of the ability I want. When I make the bloodline work in the mind, I can make it work in the world." Naruto said. Hiruzen rubbed his temples, going over the information again. "Boy...I don't even want to know anymore than that...Juubi, gods, demigods? Ohhh no, im done being Hokage.." He said. They both laughed and walked back to the group while a Anbu lifted Asuma and left for the hospital.

"Naruto-kun! That fight was amazing!" Ayame shouted while running up to Naruto and locking him in a tight hug. "Thanks Ayame-Chan, glad you liked it." The other girls soon ran over and pushed their way to Naruto. "Wow Naruto! I cant believe you beat Asuma that easily!" Kurenai said. "Well of course he beat Asuma! I don't date weak men." Anko retorted. **"And I wouldn't marry a weak man!"** Kisara announced while glaring at Kurenai. "Whoa there ladies, lets not fight now..." Naruto said. Naruto saw the looks on their faces and it could only mean one thing...violence was soon to come. "Foxy-kun is right, we're all friends here so we don't need to get angry at each other." Anko said while hugging Naruto. "**Sorry everyone but my HUSBAND and I have somewhere to be, right Naruto-kun?"** Kisara asked while giving Naruto a lust filled look. "That's not fair! I want to spend more time with Naru-kun!" Ayame said while latching on to Naruto. "I'm the one who is on a date with Naruto-kun so he isn't going anywhere!" Tsunade said while yanking Naruto over to her. "Hey! I was too!" Kurenai shouted with an angered look.

_'Why the hell cant I just have a normal life..._'

**Namikaze compound**

"Man that was a close one!" Naruto exclaimed. "**Good thinking Naruto-kun! Now let's get you out of those clothes! I'm needing a fix**.." Kisara said while tugging on Naruto's Vest. "Later ok? If you have forgotten, I still need to give this letter to my dad." Naruto said while holding her hands still. "Look...either we do this now or I will raise hell and break shit!" Kisara threatened in a sweet voice. "Damn it woman...fine."

**LEMON TIME**!

Kisara ripped opened his vest and began dragging her hands up and down his chest. "**You always keep the best figure..I love it**." She said while licking his neck. He smiled and grabbed her breasts and began squeezing them softly. "And you always seem to have hard nipples around me...my crimson kitsune..." Kisara giggled and slid her hand down Naruto's pants. "**I still can't belive I can fit this giant thing in me..."** She said while pulling down his pants. His tool popped out of his boxers he was wearing and stood at attention. **"Is someone happy to see me?"** Kisara teased as she did a slow lick around the head. "K-Kisara..that's good, no thats great! Keep doing it!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. She began bobbing her head up and down his length and slowly pulled back to the end. She brought her breasts up to him and wrapped him in between them. **"Come on Naruto! Let it all out, I want it!"** She shouted. Naruto was sweating at the feeling of having Kisara's plump breasts around his shaft stroking him. "FUCK HERE IT COMES!" He yelled as ropes of white seed flew into the air. Kisara caught some of his cum in her mouth while the rest landed on her breasts. "**Wow...even more than last time Naruto-kun, Dont think you're through though!"** Kisara said as she started stradling him.

She lowered herself slowly on him and slighly cringed. "**My god thats amazing..well dont just let me do all the work! Start thrusting!"** She commanded. He nodded and began moving his hips. **"Thats it! Right there! Im starting to feel it..."** She panted out. Naruto smiled and moved even faster. "You want it...then you got it!" He said while pulling her even closer to him. **"OH GOD I THINK IM GOING TO SPLIT OPEN! THIS IS AMAZING!"** She screamed at the top of her voice. She dragged her fingers down his back. "**N-Naruto...im cumming! IM FUCKING CUMMING! CUM IN ME! DONT LET ONE DROP OUT OF ME!"** She said while riding him. Naruto pulled out completley and shoved himslef right back in for the final blow. "Take it all!" He said. Kisara screamed to the heavens as she felt his seed roar into her life a river. "**Its so...warm..."** She whispered as she started to fall asleep. He pulled out of her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sweet dreams..." He said as he got out of the bed.

He made his way over to the dresser on the far side of the room and pulled out a blue shirt and blue Anbu pants. He pulled on his shirt and pair of pants. Heading to the door, he picked up his blue sandals and put them on. "Alright, lets get this letter over to dad before he is announced as Hokage again." He said to himself.

**Hokage Office**

"Is everything set for the announcement?" Minato asked while throwing on his Hokage cloak. Hiruzen nodded. "Everything is set...I just hope everyone is as dumb as we think..." He said with a faint smile. A red flash appeared in the room. "Oh man, thank goodness I got here in time! Dad you really need to see this letter!" Naruto said as he pulled out the letter. Minato took the letter and began reading over it. His face showed many looks of angry thoughts. He handed the letter to Hiruzen and let him read it. "Even after my death, they still feel about how I kicked their asses huh? Im going to love to see the looks of their faces when they hear of my return." Minato said while crossing his arms. Hiruzen handed the letter back to Minato, who placed it inside of his desk. "I don't think Iwa will attack us now that we have TWO Namikazes." Hiruzen said.

A knock at the door was heard. "You may enter." Minato said. Yugao walked in and looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, I missed you!" She said while hugging the life out of him. "I-Its good to see you Yugao-Chan." Naruto replied while trying to get free of her grip on him. "Is there something you wanted to tell me Yugao?" Minato asked. Yugao kissed Naruto on the cheek and faced Minato. "Yes Hokage-sama. I was going to ask if you are ready to make the announcement? We are waiting for you." She said still trying to hold on to Naruto. "I guess I am...Is that all you wanted to tell me Naruto?" Naruto nodded and sighed as he gave up on getting Yugao to let go of him. "Very well, I will meet you all on the roof." He finished as he left in a flash of yellow. "Yugao-Chan...can you let go? I need to go up there with dad to make the announcement..." He said. "Fine...but once you are done, we are spending the rest of the day together got it?" She said. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Its a deal." He said as he too left in a flash of light.

**The roof of Hokage Tower**

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA! WE HAVE CALLED YOU HERE TODAY FOR THE NAMING OF THE NEW HOKAGE!" A Jonin shouted. Everyone that was there grew wide eyed and stopped whatever conversation they where having. "THIS MAY COME TO A SHOCK TO YOU ALL AND SOME MIGHT NOT EVEN BELIEVE IT! THIS MAN HAS BEEN OUR HOKAGE BEFORE...HE DIED FIGHTING THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE 14 YEARS AGO!" Everyone began to whisper among themselves as they heard the man speak. "HE WAS ABLE TO FIGHT HIS WAY BACK TO THE LIVING BY DEFEATING THE SHINIGAMI IN SINGLE COMBAT! PEOPLE OF THE LAND OF FIRE I BRING YOU...THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!"

Minato walked up to the railing and looked over the people. People began fainting as some stood completely still, frozen from the shock of seeing him. "HOW HAS THE YONDAIME RETURNED? WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?" Shouted a random Ninja. "GOOD PEOPLE...MY PEOPLE...I AM NO TRICK!" He pulled out a Kunai and cut his hand. "SEE? I BLEED JUST LIKE ANY OTHER PERSON! GHOSTS DO NOT BLEED! PEOPLE IN HENGES DO NOT BLEED EITHER!" Minato shouted. Everyone began to cry tears of joy. "OUT YONDAIME HAS RETURNED!" They shouted in unison. People were cheering and throwing whatever head wear they had in the air. "THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST ADDRESS TO YOU PEOPLE BEFORE I AM PUT BACK INTO OFFICE!" Minato said in a somewhat cold voice. "IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY SON...NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HAS BEEN TREATED WORSE THAN ANY PERSON SHOULD BE..."

Everyone that had attacked Naruto began slowly backing away from the crowed in fear of being discovered. "I AM VERY UPSET WITH YOU PEOPLE! HOW COULD YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT? JUST BECAUSE I SEALED THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF HIM, DOESNT MAKE HIM THE KYUUBI! I SHOULD KILL ALL OF YOU!" Minato shouted in pure rage. Everyone began to panic at the thought of Minato killing thousands of Iwa Ninja alone; thinking that he would repeat the act here. "BUT I WONT...MY SON AS ASKED ME NOT TO BUT...TO FORGIVE YOU ALL."

He motioned for Naruto to step next to him. "THIS IS MY SON! HE IS NO DIFFRENT FROM ANY OF YOU!" He said. Naruto step forward and looked at the people looking back at him. "I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU BEFORE FOR THE WAY YOU HAVE TREATED ME! IT WAS THEN I REALIZED, IF I WAS TO DO THAT, I WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN THE KYUUBI...I FORGIVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone was silent and began looking down in shame. It was so quite that Minato didn't even need to yell for people to hear him. "As the Yondaime Hokage, any who attack my son shall be killed without haste...in a very slow and painful way by me..." Minato warned. "Now please enjoy the rest of your day. I must begin placing my things back into my office...again." Minato said as he left in a yellow flash. Everyone that knew of the move, went into shock again. Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and handed him a Flak jacket. "Here, Minato wanted me to give you the rank of Elite Jonin...you have earned it." He said with a small smile. "Wow..thanks ji-ji. I hope you enjoy your retirement though." Naruto said as he placed on the flak jacket. They both head back down into the Tower and walked down the hallway to the Hokage office. "Oh believe me, im going to enjoy it to the fullest!" He said as he rubbed his hands together.

They walked through the door to find both councils and Danzo standing near Minato. "Good, now its about time we talk about the letter my son has given me..."

End Chapter!

Yeah I know I can feel the crappy writing in this chapter...no need to tell me.

Anyway, I really am going to add Kushina to the harem so don't fret!

I also started working on my Sonic the hedgehog Fanfic too so give that a look see!

Till the Next Chapter

Chaos AWAAAAAY!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait! Ive been working on my other story and I kinda got backed up...

Oh did I forget to mention the Haku will be OOC (Out Of Character)? ehehehe...enjoy it...

Anyway, on with the story!

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

"**Demon speaking**"

_**'Demon thinking'**_

"**Jutsu Name**"

Chapter 10

It has been over a week since Minato was named the Yondaime Hokage again. The news of him was spread throughout the land and to the ears of the other Kages. Kirigakure was the 1st to send a message to Konoha, asking for a alience along with a meeting so they can speak of terms for the request. The Raikage was somewhat sceptical of the claim of Minato defeating a god. He too asked for a sit down with him.

Naruto kept his time occupied with training or trying to get his growing mass of women from trying to rip each others throats out. Anko was constantly with Naruto, much to everyones displeasure. Kisara was teaching him some of her forbidden jutsus that could kill anyone who even tries to master it. Team 7 was on the mission to wave.

Pretty much everything was normal...for now.

Outside of the village, a hooded woman was making her way to the gates. _'I'm going to kill his blond ass again for sealing Kisara into my son..._' She vowed. She made her way up to the guard post and shook her head at the two sleeping Chunin. "No wonder this place was almost destroyed. They don't even watch the gates." She was walking down the main street and looked around. _'This place hasent changed very much...but it will be when I fuck up the council for telling me my son died!_'

As she was walking, she bumped into a drunk man. "Oh! Im sorry I was lost in thought." She explained. "I know a way you can make it up to me pretty thing...ehehehe. why don't we head to my place so we can talk about how sorry you are." The man said. She backed up with a sickened look on her face. "You're nothing but a pig! Be gone before I kill you where you stand!"

"Oohh come on now, don't be like that! I promise you will love it!" The man said as he went to grab her. She intercepted the hand and broke his wrist. He let out a scream of pain and agony while rolling on the floor. "I warned you! NOW TAKE MY OFFER AND LEAVE BEFORE YOU HAVE MORE BROKEN BONES!"

The man was scrambling to his feet and ran for his life. She huffed and went to take a step but was stopped when she heard chuckling. See brought her gaze over to a man who looked almost like Minato but more...handsome. "I like how you broke his hand. That man was a known sex offender here and I was going to bring him to my dad but seems like you where able to put the fear of god in him." He said.

The woman couldn't belive her eyes. For a moment she thought she was talking to Minato but when she took a better look, she saw whisker marks. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a questionable look. "Have I really gotten that famous?" The woman ran at him and hugged him. "Naruto! I'm so glad I found you! I've missed you for so many years!" The woman said while sobbing. Naruto hugged her back and was somewhat confused. "Uhhh, im sorry miss but I don't even know who you are..." The woman pulled her hood down and looked him in the eyes. "That figures! Damn Minato...Naruto im your mother."

"..."

THUD!

"Naruto...? N-NARUTO? HEY SOMEONE GET OVER HERE! NARUTO FAINTED!"

Almost ever woman in ear shot of the voice, squealed and ran over. "I'll help him! I'll bring him to my house!" Shouted one woman. "Fuck off skank! He's mine!" Shouted another. The woman was about to attack everyone hovering over Naruto until a shockwave of earth knocked them all away. "BACK OFF MY MAN YOU HOME WRECKING TRAMPS!" Tsunade walked over to Naruto and placed his head on her breasts. "That was a close one huh honey?" She said.

"T-Tsunade? Is that you?" Tsunade looked up and gasped at who she saw. "KUSHINA?

**Minato's office**

"Hokage-sama, the Raikage and the Mizukage have been notified of your reply to their requests." Shizune said. Minato nodded and sighed. "I just hope Iwa doesn't come knocking again."

Just then he heard shouting and struggling in the hallway. "KUSHINA DONT WE JUST GOT HIM BACK!" Minato paled at her name. _'Today is the day im going to die again huh?' _

The door was kicked open by an enraged red-headed woman with Tsunade behind her. "Hello...Minato...I've been wanting to speak with you for some time now..." Kushina said. Minato gulped and went for his Hirashin Kunai. _'I hope I left a marker at the compound...' _

"Oh don't think I know about your hidden kunai Minato. It wont save you from the massive ass kicking im going to give you!" She went to pull out a kunai but was stopped by someone. "Mom, I don't think that's a good idea. Even if you two are married, attacking the Hokage is a act of treason." Naruto said. Kushina looked at Naruto with a blush. "W-We're not married anymore! After what he did to you, ill never love that man again!" Minato looked down in sadness. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE COUNCIL!? IM GOING TO SLIT ALL THEIR THROATS!"

Naruto sighed. "Mom can you calm down? Please for me?" Kushina blushed again and nodded. "Anything for my Naruto dattebane!" She said. Minato gasped as Kushina slapped her hands over her mouth. "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE! KUSHINA AND NARUTO YOU STAY!" Minato shouted. Everyone that was there, scrambled out of the room. Minato slapped his hand on the desk and stood up.

"Kushina! How can you feel this way about Naruto? Our own flesh and blood!?" He asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" Kushina looked at him with a blush that he has seen over time and time again. He slowly started backing up from her. "Oh hell no! Mom that's...that's just weird! I'm your son!" He said. Minato nodded in agreement as Kushina kept staring at Naruto.

"Look...I know it's a new thing for you, but you will learn to like it!" She said. _'Why is it that I hear that from women all the time?'_

"I'm sorry but incest just doesn't sit right with me ok? If you wont stay with dad, then maybe you can find a nice man down the road..." That was the wrong thing to say to her. "Are you rejecting me Naruto-kun? It would be better for your health if you didn't..." Her hair started waving behind her. "People tend to live much longer when they don't try to keep me away from something I love..."

Naruto gulped at the sight of her. "But why me? Don't you feel even a little love for dad?" She looked at Minato with an angered look. "I only came here to kill him and take you back with me to our clan village Uzugakure."

"Wait...the Uzumaki had their own village?" Kushina nodded. "Yes. we were the worlds greatest seal masters and we were feared because of this." Naruto started rubbing his head in wonder. "Wow! How come I haven't heard of them before?" Kushina looked at Minato in hate as he looked down. "Minato could tell you...but we were wiped out by Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo. They thought we were becoming far to powerful and were frightened." Naruto looked at Minato with a displeased look. "Why didn't you tell me?" Minato sat back down. "I didn't want you to feel angry and want revenge against them. I was afraid that you would wipe them all out."

"True...I would have killed each and every one of the people there, but I wouldn't have killed anyone from Konoha." Minato smiled and looked back to Kushina. "Now besides wanting to kill me and...getting with our son, why are you here?"

Kushina walked up to Naruto and forced him into a searing kiss. Naruto went wide-eyed and began to panic. _'SHIT! I LIKE THIS! IM A SICK PERSON LIKE MY MOM!'_

She pulled away and smiled. "See? was that so hard? I can tell you liked it too, you're blushing up a storm." Naruto felt his face. Feeling that it was warm, he shook his head. "Now Minato, im going to be living with Naruto and I will be on every mission that Naruto goes on! Is that clear!?" She said. Naruto snapped his look on Kushina. "I don't think that will be a good idea. My wife and I are already living with several other people at the Namikaze compound. It would be...creepy for you to be there and hitting on me in front of them."

"I don't give a flying fuck about how people think of me dattebane! Clan practice incest all the time! How do you think that the Hyuga or the Uchiha clan keeps their Doujutsus pure in their families! As for sharing you with other women, im ok with that...just as long as they know who is the alpha woman in the Harem!"

Out somewhere in the village, Jiraiya sneezed. "Man, I bet someone just said Harem! ehehehe...that just might be my next book!"

Naruto was blushing a deep red as Minato had his mouth on the floor. Kushina was grinning like she just won the lottery. Minato shook out of his shock and cleared his throat. "I guess I can...have you on Naruto's team when he becomes a Jonin...but im still somewhat uneasy about you living in the same house...with me...I just got back and really don't want or NEED to die again..."

Kushina huffed and nodded. "Fine I wont kill you just as long as Naruto admits he is my man and I am his woman!" She declared. Naruto was sweating up a storm. "C-Come on now mom, don't do this!" He begged. She waved a finger at him. "I'm not mom, im Kushina...now say it or I kill everyone here!" Naruto began weighing the choices he was given and dropped his head in defeat.

"I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze belong to Kushina Uzumaki..." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Good boy...or should I saw man! you really KnoW how to keep in shape there Naru-kun!" Naruto looked at Minato and sighed. "Can I go now? I really need to get going on that mission you gave me." Minato nodded and stood up. "Yes and PLEASE take Kushina with you! Its part of the deal anyway..."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Kushina. "Alright, let's go mo-OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kushina looked at him with a frown. "You were about to call me mom again dattebane! I told you before its Kushina or Kushi-Chan!" Naruto rubbed his ribs where she elbowed him. "Alright jeez im sorry." She smiled and snuggled into him. _'How am I going to explain this to the others?' _ When they both left in a flash of red, Minato took a deep breath and sat down. "I'm so sorry Kushina...im so sorry..."

**Namikaze compound**

"Hey! get off of me you giant boobed granny!"

"Last time I checked, im 21 again so suck it!"

"You're still old! Now let go of me! I'm taking a bath 1st!"

"Don't be mad that I look better than you snake charmer! with this better looking body, I need it to be clean and look good for Naruto-kun!"

"Like he would ever fuck your wrinkled old ass! I called dibs on the bath anyway!"

Kisara was shaking her head at the two women in front of her. **"If you two don't stop fighting like little children, im going to make sure that Naruto doesn't fuck either of you!" **

Both Anko and Tsunade stood up and glared at each other. "Fine! but im taking a bath 1st!" Tsunade said with a defiant look**. **Anko went to say something but was stopped. **"Go ahead Tsunade. Anko can take hers after you."** Tsunade smirked and walked up the stairs. "Sooo not fair Kisara!" Anko whined. Kisara shrugged and looked back at her book. **"Anko you need to learn how to share. especially with Naruto-kun!"** Kisara said.

Just then a red flash lighted up the living room. Kisara and Anko both ran up to him and hugged him. "**NARUTO-KUN! WELCOME HOME!"** Anko started feeling on him but noticed something weird. "Hey Foxy-kun? I think you need to work out some more. You feel like you have boobs..." Anko squeezed what her hands were on. "THATS BECAUSE I HAVE BOOBS DATTEBANE!" Both Kisara and Anko looked up in shock. "OH SHIT! I DIDNT KNOW!" Kisara was till in shock. "**Kushina...when did you get here?"** She asked.

Kushina pushed some hair out of her face. "Just today. I was going to kill Minato for what he did to Naruto...buuuuuut I found something even better than revenge!" She said. She leaned over to Naruto and kissed him dead on the lips. Kisara went wide eyed and Anko smirked. "I always knew you were a mother fucker Foxy-kun, but damn!" She joked.

"Not funny Hebi-Hime...its against my will anyway."

**"What do yo-OOHHHHH that's a smooth move Kushina!"** Anko looked at the three with a confused look. "Anyone care to fill me in?" Kisara smiled. "**Naruto is part of the Uzumaki clan. And since clans sometimes practice incest to keep the bloodline pure..."** It finally clicked in Anko's head. "Oh I get it! that is pretty smart." Naruto shook his head with a sigh. "Well im going to take a quick shower and get ready for a mission." He said as he made his way up the stairs. The other three didn't even see him walk away, being that they were in a deep conversation.

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom and shut it. He began undressing but stopped when he heard a voice behind him. "Couldn't wait to get me alone huh?" Naruto stood strait up and turned around. He saw Tsunade wrapped in a small towel with her breasts almost falling out. "T-Tsu-Chan!? I didn't know you were in here!" He explained. She walked up to him and smashed her chest up against his. "I'm completely fine with you peeking on me Naruto-kun...and since we are all alone..." She reached behind her back and pulled off the towel.

Naruto's heart almost stopped at the sight he was seeing. _'HOW CAN ANYTHING BE SO HUGE!?' "_Tsu-Chan, we can't. I have to get ready for a mission later today. We can when I get back." She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. "I don't think I can last that long Naruto...I haven't fucked in years...take me NOW!

**Lemon time!**

She shoved him on the bathroom floor. "Ive been waiting a long time for this!" Naruto was using every ounce of his power not to fall into the lust he was feeling. She was trailing her ands all over his body. _'Well if you cant beat'em join'em!' _Naruto turned the tables on her by pushing her on her back. "Now if anyone is going to be in charge of fucking, its going to be the man in this relationship!" He declared. She giggled and kissed him again. "Then prove that you're the man and fuck my brains out!"

He pulled his shirt over his head as Tsunade went for his pants. Naruto was left in only his boxers. He attacked her neck with painfully slow licks with his tounge. "Ohh...you're good.." She said in bliss. She reached down to grab his cock. When she grabbed it, she gasped at how big it was. "An here i thought I was the blessed one...how do you hide this giant thing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Tsu-Chan...having such heavy burdens, It makes me sad that I cant help you carry them for you...all the time!" He started squeezing them while rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She was stroking him as they both moaned. "It think its time to skip all this lovey dovey shit and get down to business!" Naruto quickly pulled away from her and slipped out of his boxers. "I hope you're ready for this Tsunade...I'm going to fuck your lights out!" He positioned himself in front of her and slowly pushed in. "D-Dear god that's HUGE!" She shouted. Naruto grinned and tore into her folds without mercy. Tsunade was trying to think straight but gave up and decided to let the pleasure overtake her. "Keep it coming Naruto! I'm almost there!"

Naruto went even faster. "Naruto im cumming!" with one final thrust, she came like a waterfall. Her orgasim was so strong, she was shaking from the pleasure. After a few minutes she looked over to Naruto who was looking at her with love. "You know Tsu-Chan...I didnt cum yet...it would be a shame if I didnt wouldnt it?" Tsunade smirked and made her way over to him.

"How right you are Naruto-kun, let me fix that for you..." She placed his giant, pulsing member in between her heavenly globes of flesh. _'WOW! THEY FEEL BETTER THAN KISARA'S AND ANKO'S!'_

She began slamming her breasts up and down his length. Everytime that his head would pop through, she would lick the tip of it, which made him cringe and grit his teeth. "Babe im CUMMING!" She opened her mouth as he shot ropes of his cum out on her breasts and face. She licked every drop of it off her breasts and face. Naruto sat and looked at her with hazy gaze. "Im so going to make you one of my wifes..." Tsunade went wide eyed as did Naruto. "W-Wait! I ummm..." She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for the good fucking...and I WILL be waiting for a ring." Naruto had a goofy grin on his face. "Well since we're both dirty again...wanna take a shower together?" He asked.

All he got for an answer was a tight grip on his dick and a feeling of being pulled in a direction. "Lets get clean and even more dirty at the same time! For the brutal sex we just had, I hope you're ready for a next round...with me calling the shots!" Naruto whimpered. _'Ive heard of being held by the balls but this is just too much'_

**Lemon End!**

Kisara, Kushina, and Anko were still downstairs talking to each other. "**Its been a while Kushina...where have you been all this time?"** Kisara asked. Kushina looked at her with a look that said 'oh don't look at me like that!' "I've been wondering around the world. The council lied to me about Naruto and said he died along with Minato, that's why I wasn't here for my son." Anko sighed. "I honestly don't care. All I know is if you hurt my man, im going to sand your nipples off with sand paper! Ya got me?" Kushina sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto...I love him more than a normal mother should but I don't care!"

Kisara was somewhat impressed by Kushina and smiled. **"I support you on your choice of actions Kushina."** Anko shrugged and went into the kitchen. "Well I guess I we have another Harem sister huh Kisara?" Kushina smirked. "A harem huh? I guess I will be the alpha female around here then." Anko dropped her plate of Dango and gasped. "Uhhhh, that's not a good idea...Kisara is already head woman around here..." Kushina huffed in annoyance. "Oh please! Im sure Naruto will pick me to be his alpha!"

"**What makes you think you can just march in here and act like you're the top shit!? I helped Naruto become what he is today, so im the alpha!"** Kisara said. Kushina placed her hands over her hips and snorted. "I own this compound! Im Naruto's mother! Im the strongest woman here and he loves me the most!" Kisara clinched her fists. "**HE LOVES ME THE MOST!"** Anko was somewhat upset about the claim and butted in. "HEY HE LOVES ME TOO!"

**"SHUT UP**!/SHUT UP!"

The three were about to get into a major cat fight but was stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. "Uhh...did I miss something down here?" The three women looked at Naruto and rushed him. He vanished in a red flash before they could tackle him to the ground. They looked around and found him placing Tsunade on the couch. Seeing this Kisara smirked as a plan grew in her head. **"Seems like Tsunade got a taste of what I love...we should head upstairs and let me have some of that love!"** Kushina grew angry and looked at Naruto. "If anyone is having anymore sex in this house, it's going to be me and Naruto!" Kushina said. Naruto blushed a deep red as Anko slipped behind him. "Come on Foxy-kun, if you fuck me right here, right now, I'll let you tie ME up this time!"

"C-Come on now, I have a mission to get ready for...you too Kushina. You also have to get ready." Kushina smirked and did a victory sign while Anko and Kisara growled. _**'YOU WIN THIS TIME**!/YOU WIN THIS TIME_!'

Naruto and Kushina both went upstairs to get their gear ready for the mission. As they were packing, She wanted to made small talk. "So what is the mission for?" Naruto was checking his weapons over and nodded. "We have to go back up Kakashi's team. It was a simple B-rank mission but it has turned A-ranked due to The Demon Of The Mist, Zabuza Momochi attacking them and trying to kill their client." He explained.** (AN: Yes I know it was a C-rank mission but since it was after the Chunin exams in my story, it makes since for it to be a B-rank!)**

He walked over to his closet and pulled out his normal Anbu gear and black cloak. He strapped on his Kunai pouch and patted it. Kushina started undressing from her robes but an idea hit her. "Hey Naruto-kun? Can you help me out of these robes? I cant reach the zipper on my back."

He sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed the zipped and pulled it down half way down her back. Naruto almost had a nose bleed at what he saw. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARENT YOU WEARING A BRA?" He shouted. She kissed him and sighed with happiness. "Im glad I still look that good for my age...speaking of which, how in the world is Tsunade young again!?"

"Well its a long story and its better if I just told you on the way to wave..." Kushina smiled and nodded. "Ok, but if you tell me some bullshit lie about how you can reverse aging, im going to kick your ass got it dattebane!?" Naruto began chuckling nervously. _'Of all the things in the world she says, she goes and tells me not to tell her the ACUTAL truth!'_

**Village gate**

"BYE NARUTO-KUN! HURRY BACK! WE STILL HAVENT GONE ON A DATE YET!"

"SAME HERE! COME BACK SAFELY!"

"YOU BETTER NOT KEEP ME WAITING LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME! IF YOU HURRY BACK ILL GIVE YOU SOME OF MY _SPECIAL_ RAMEN!"

Naruto gave his famous foxy grin to the three women seeing him off. Kurenai, Ayame and Tsume where waving as he walked down the road. "DONT WORRY, I BE BACK BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW IT!" He shouted back.

It has been an hour since Naruto and Kushina left the village and have walked in complete silence. Kushina kept taking quick glances at Naruto and blushed every time. Naruto was quite aware of this and tried to keep his mind off of the subject. _'This is going to take some time getting use to...DAMN IT! I have to keep my mind on this mission and be alert!' _As they where walking, Kushina looked down a pathway that seemed to be blocked off from travel. "What is it Kushina?" Naruto questioned. She sighed and looked at him. "That was the road to Uzugakure. I haven't been there in so many years..."

"If you want, we can go there after we complete the mission." He offered. She squealed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "That would mean a lot to me Naruto-kun! Thank you..." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't mention it!" She blushed a color that matched her hair as Naruto started to realize what he just did.

_'I just dug myself a deeper hole with that didn't I?'_

**End Chapter!**

Sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than normal but at least I put it up right?

Anyway, im going to clear a few things up with you guys.

Someone asked me "Why do I have all the girls so dominating?"

Its simple really, Kisara is a demon. we all know most demons love being controlling.

Kushina is a Uzumaki...yeah and from canon Naruto, she is stubborn as hell.

Anko...do I even need to go there? Her job is to tie people up and torture them. Its clear that years of this, she has grown a fetish for bondage and control.

Kurenai will be a wild card just to piss some of the more critical readers off for my amusement!

Tsume...im not so sure about her yet...

As for Hana, I have something special planned for her! (CUE THUNDER)

Tsunade...has she ever not hit people or true to have things go her way in canon? Im making her a VIOLENT woman in battle and in bed!

As for the rest of the women you're just going to keep on reading to find out huh?

Hope you guys liked this chapter and keep on reading my work!

Till next time

Chaos...CONTROL! lol just kidding!

Chaos out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I have some good news! I found a way to write my stories on the go when I'm at school or some other place! GOT TO LOVE THE IPHONE!

I would like to say that I made the relationship between Naruto and Kushina happen fast because she is an Uzumaki. We all know that they are loud and very persistent.

Im going to take a month off from writing my sonic the hedgehog fanfic and just focus on this one for a while!

Ill see you guys at the end of the chapter!

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thinking'_

"**Demon speech"**

**'_Demon thinking'_**

**_"_Jutsu name"**

Chapter 11

"Kakashi-sensei! look out!"

Thunk!

Kakashi ducked under a giant blade that was swung at him. The owner of the sword growled and kicked Kakashi across the road while pulling his sword free from the tree. "That's right Kakashi...keep running! Im going to enjoy watching you bleed!"

Sasuke was watching the fight with Sakura while guarding a somewhat aged man. They were currently on a mission to provide an escort for the older man, but were attacked by a tall man with a giant sword. "Sasuke do something! Help Kakashi-sensei!" He looked over to Sakura and growled. "Why don't you help then? I haven't trained for this level of fighting!" Sakura was somewhat hurt by his tone and nodded.

"I think its time I put this fight to an end!" The giant sword wielding man snorted at the words. "I already know about your little Sharingan trick Kakashi! Even with it, you still have no hope of defeating me!

Kakashi lifted up his headband from his left eye. His eye opened to show the famous Sharingan with 3 tomes in the eye. "You have just lost this battle...Zabuza!"

**Further back from the fight**

"Are we there yet? I need to sit down dattebane! This can be good for anyone to do!"

Naruto sighed. "Kushina, if you cant even handle a little walk to a different country, then how are you even going to come close to being the alpha woman back at the compound?" Kushina stood strait and began walking like she was full of energy. "I-I can handle this walk! I was just making sure you could." She lied. "Ohhh really?"

"Yes really dattebane!" Naruto chuckled but stopped when he heard something down the road. "Shhh...did you hear that?" Kushina stood still and pushed Chakra into her ears. "Seems like someone is fight...OH! at it seems like a water jutsu was just launched!" Naruto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well lets get going then! that might be them!"

**Back with Kakashi and his team**

"SASUKE! SAKURA! RUN AWAY FROM HIM! YOU ARE NO MATCH!" Sakura stopped her foot in protest. "No way Kakashi-sensei! you told us never leave a teammate behind, no matter what!" (**AN: I know that's not what he told them, that was just my revised version due to me being lazy and not looking up the quote Kakashi said to them when team 7 1st was formed!)**

Kakashi was trapped in a ball of water that was being guarded by Zabuza and his water clone. "Seems like 'The copy cat' ninja is not match for me!" Kakashi threw a punch at the water trap, only for hit punch to bounce right back off of it.

"Try all you want Kakashi, you cant get out of it!" Sasuke went through a few hand seal. **"Fire release: Fireball jutsu!**" the water clone jumped in the path of the fireball and blocked it with its giants sword. "Don't tell me that's all you got squirt? If my water clone can beat you, then you have absolutely no chance against me!"

Sasuke began to panic somewhat until he heard a voice that made him feel at peace. "Oi Kakashi! Didn't I tell you to take care of my student?" Every turned around and saw Naruto standing next to Kushina. "Naruto! thank god! could you be so kind to get me out of this?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza took a step back and began to sweat. "Wait...are you Naruto Namikaze?" He asked. Naruto ran a hand thought his hair and nodded. Zabuza let the water jutsu go and released Kakashi. "Haku! get out here! we're surrendering!" Sakura let out a breath of relief as Sasuke sighed.

A masked woman wearing blue and brow robes with a hunter nin mask appeared next to Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama, why are we surrendering? Clearly we can take them."

"Haku we stand no match against them now. That blond haired man over there is Naruto Namikaze, he was the one who killed Orochimaru of the sannin!" Haku took a step back and pulled out a senbon. "I will hold him off so you may escape!" She said. Naruto was looking around the area, taking in what he could of the scene. "I got to say Sasuke, you really have improved on your fire jutsu. As for you two, im not going to kill you...all you have to do is turn the other way and go. Leave and don't even try killing the old drunk over here."

Said old drunk sucked his teeth. "HEY IM NOT DRUNK! *hic*

Naruto shook his head as Kushina smirked. "Whatever you say old man." Zabuza and Haku turned the other way and began running off. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Kushina. "You don't know how glad I am to...have...you...KUSHINA!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with a confused look.

"Its nice to see you too Kakashi. I came back when I heard that my husband became Hokage again." a light bulb when off in the minds of Sasuke and Sakura as they began to realize who she was.

"YOU'RE NARUTO'S MOM!?" They shouted in unison. Kushina nodded and wrapped her arm around Naruto. "Yep! When Minato died, the council told me that Naruto and him both died when the Kyuubi attacked. When they told me that, I packed up my stuff and left that village." She said. Kakashi eye smiled and looked back to Sasuke and Sakura. "I think we all know what has happened here today...Tanzua has lied to us and this is now a A-ranked mission!"

"There is no way im backing out of this mission sensei! With the dobe here, there is no way we can fail now!" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Yeah!" Kakashi clapped his hands together and looked back at Tanzua. "you're very lucky you know. I suggest you tell use everything about this mission you hired us for and why you didn't tell us that ninja were attacking you."

The old drunk began telling them about how Gato was a cruel rich tyrant, that had a iron grip on wave country. He explained to them that, if he was able to build the bridge, wave country would be back on its feet.

"Gato doesn't want me to finish making the bridge so he hired ninja to kill me! My people are so poor, we couldn't even muster up the money to pay you a A-rank mission! That's why I lied about it!" Tanzua finished. Naruto sighed and began walking forward. "Well lets get a move on! Im hungry!" Kushina ran up to him and walked close by him. Tanzua made his way to the front of the group and led them to him home.

**Gato's mansion**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!? I HIRED YOU TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER! HOW HARD CAN THAT BE?" Zabuza was barely fighting off the wanting feeling of cleaving Gato in half with his blade. "You fat fuck! Naruto Namikaze was with them! We couldn't handle fighting him!" Gato went silent immediately and sat in his office chair. "Namikaze huh? I guess ill just hire more people for you to get the job done!" Zabuza smirked as Haku was somewhat uneasy. _'I hope we don't have to fight the blond stud.'_ She thought.

"Alright! Now we're talking! Who are you going to hire to help us take down the Namikaze?" Gato smirked. "They will be here in a few days...until then I want you and your partner to prepare for the job..."

**Tanzua's house**

"Tsunami! Im home with the ninja!" Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tanzua made their way into the house. "Please make yourself at home! Ill got fetch my daughter!" Naruto jumped and landed on a couch with a thud. "Don't mind if I do! I got a crick in my neck and its just killing me!"

Tanzua walked back into the front room followed by a woman with black hair black eyes and looked to be about 20 to 25. "This is my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami, this is the help I've gotten." Tsunami didn't even hear him speak. The only she thing she saw was a HANDSOME blond man stretching on her couch. "D-Dad...who is the blond one...the one on the couch?" She asked.

Naruto looked over to the woman and smiled. "Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Its nice to meet you Tsunami-san." Tsunami blushed and looked away as Tanzua smirked. "You know...my daughter is single and could use a man in her life..." He said. Tsunami blushed even more as Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Im sure she will find someone someday. She's very beautiful and with that beauty, she could win any man over."

Tsunami blushed and bowed. "Thank you for the compliment Naruto-sama, im glad that I look beautiful in your eyes." Naruto sighed. "Please don't call me Naruto-sama. Just call me Naruto or something else. Sasuke over there calls me dobe, so you don't need to worry about honorifics."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok Naruto...-kun." Kushina narrowed her eyes and let some killer intent loose from her. Kakashi felt it and looked over to her._ 'why would she be mad about Tsunami crushing on Naruto?'_ He thought. Kushina quickly stopped what she was doing when she felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder. "Well now that we're all acquainted, can you show use to our rooms Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami nodded and walked over to the stairs. "This way please. ill show you to your rooms." Everyone made their way up the stairs and made their way into the hallway. "Please choose a room to your liking. The room at the very end of the hall is my fathers room so that is off limits. Now if you would excuse me, ill go prepare dinner."

As Tsunami made her way back down the stairs, Naruto walked over to a brown door and opened it. Inside was a single bed with white sheets, a small dresser and a few chairs. As he made his way in, Kushina stepped inside a took a look around the room. "The place could use some color...but I guess it will do!" She said.

"Uh, Kushina? What are you doing?" He asked. She looked at him with a warm smile. "Im unpacking my stuff. I need to find my sleep wear for later tonight." She replied. Naruto watched her look through her stuff and pulled out a small purple night gown. "Here it is! This is the most comfortable thing ever dattebane!" She said. "You do realize this is the room im going to be in right? plus the bed in here is made for one..."

"I know that! That's why I came in here. As for the bed part, I can always just sleep on you." Naruto blushed and took off his trench coat. "Im not getting out of this am I?" Kushina giggled at his blush. "I told you, you will get use to this so don't get all shy around me ok?" Naruto sighed and nodded. "Im heading back downstairs. Im starving."

**Back downstairs**

"Alright everyone! Im going to train you guys while we protect Tanzua." Kakashi informed. Sasuke smirked at the thought of getting stronger. "Well what are we waiting for then? Lets get out and get started!" He said. Kakashi pulled out his little orange book and began reading it. "We will when Naruto gets down here. Since he has trained you and made you a higher level than Sakura, he will train you while I teach Sakura about Elemental manipulation." Sasuke nodded while Sakura began to speak. "Kakashi-sensei, why is Sasuke being trained by Naruto? You're his Jonin sensei."

"Naruto is the strongest person in our village Sakura. He can take on the sannin and his father at the same time without even breaking a sweat. He has chosen to teach Sasuke most of everything he knows, so Sasuke can...accomplish his dream." Kakashi informed. With that's being said, Naruto walked back down the steps with Kushina behind him.

"Alright, Sasuke you're with me. Today we're working on Chakra control and a new jutsu for you." Sasuke stood up and made his way to the door. "Lets go dobe!" Naruto shook his head and walked out the door. Kushina was about to go after him, but was stopped by Kakashi. "If you don't mind Kushina...could you help me with Sakura?" He asked.

"I guess I could...ok come here Sakura." She said. Sakura walked over to Kushina. Kushina made a few hand seals and held out 1 hand. Her fingers began to glow with blue Chakra and touched Sakura's arm. The effects were immediate. She fell on the ground and was groaning. "W-What did you do to me? I feel like im fat as Choji!" She yelled.

"I put a seal on you where gravity feels heavier on you. Over time, you will begin to feel lighter and faster when you get use to the seal. When you do, the seal will make you feel even heavier." Kushina explained. Sakura could barely stand. "Well im going to be over by Naruto-kun bye!" Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "Alright Sakura, when you can stand up we'll head outside and train."

**Out behind the house**

"AGAIN!"

**"Fire release: Fire fox run!"**

"You call that a fox? that was Pathetic! Again!"

**"Fire release: Fire fox run!"**

"Much better...I think you are ready for a new jutsu...take a few moments and rest." Sasuke fell right on his butt and took deep well needed breaths. _'I can feel myself getting stronger! A few more months and I should be ready...'_

"Naruto-kun, I think you're pushing him a little to hard...he isn't you just so you know." Kushina said. Naruto was sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. "Im quite aware of that. Im just making sure my student is strong. I don't want to be known to have weak students that got killed in a mission." He said. Kushina walked over and sat on his lap. "I don't think that's going to happen...im sure he will do just fine."

"Uhhh...is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Naruto and Kushina looked over to Sasuke who had a weird look on his face. "N-No that's wrong!" Naruto said. He went to move Kushina out of his lap, only to feel her tighten her grip around his neck. "There IS something going on between us but Naru-kun here keeps fighting it dattebane!"

"T-That's sick! How can you two do that!?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't want this! It was either she kills people in the village or I...become her lover...this is all on her!" Naruto explained. Kushina kissed him on the lips which made Sasuke cringe. "Oh don't act like that! Clans practice incest all the time! Even the Uchiha clan did."

"But still...isn't the Hokage you're husband? And what would he do if he found out you're making the dobe do this!?" Sasuke asked. "He already knows about this...now lets get back to your training. but if you tell anyone, im going to kill you got it?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and stood back up. "The next jutsu is very easy but takes TONS of Charka from the user. Its a lighting jutsu so you should learn in pretty fast."

Naruto stood up and showed Sasuke the correct hand seals. When he stopped, both his arms started to emit black lightning. The lighting made its way into his hands and formed a ball. It grew in size until it was the size of a baseball. "This right here can destroy half of a village if used by the right person. Its called** Lighting release: Lightning call**!" Naruto launched the ball of lighting out over the lake. Storm clouds started moving over the place as hundreds if not thousands of lightning bolts began striking the waters below.

Both Kushina and Sasuke stood in awe as the continuous bolts hit. Everyone that was in the house ran outside when they heard the noise. Kakashi dropped his book as Tanzua looked at his drink for a few seconds then threw it behind him. Sakura made her way over too and gasped. It went on for 3 minutes before stopping. "That...is what you can do with this jutsu if you learn to master it. Like I said, it takes TONS of Chakra to keep up the bolts coming down. The most I can see you make, is most likely 1...2 if im wrong about your Chakra reserves."

Shaking out of his shock, Sasuke nodded and made the seals. Blue lighting formed over his arms and made its way to his hands. Sasuke began to pant at the sheer power and weight of it. "W-Why is it so heavy?" Sasuke asked though gritted teeth. "It takes Chakra to hold the ball also...without a lot of it, it will feel like its heavy. Just push more Chakra into it and launch it!"

Sasuke pushed as much Chakra as he could and launched the ball over the waters. Naruto looked up and saw a cloud moving over where the ball was. Sasuke smirked when he saw the cloud but turned into a frown as it began raining.

'AHAHAHAH! RAIN!? I-I CANT E-E-EVEN AHAHAAHA TALK!" Naruto was on the ground holding his sides while laughing. Sasuke's face was turning red with embarrassment. "I did it perfectly! You just didn't teach me right!" He yelled. Naruto got up and wiped a tear from his eye. "I know you did it perfectly, you just need to get your Chakra reserves up. but there is a good side to this though..."

"What could that be huh dobe?" Naruto smirked and pointed at him. "If being a ninja works out for you, you could become a master farmer. That was a pretty good rain cloud." He joked.

"FUCK YOU! IM TAKING A BREAK!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto chuckled and made his way back into the house. Kakashi walked to Naruto and eye smiled. "Ne...Naruto...care to teach me that jutsu? If you do I can teach you my own..." He offered. Naruto nodded. "Alright but you have to tell everyone that you are being trained by me when we get back to the village..." Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Do I really have to?"

"Don't let pride get in the way of learning something amazing. After all, I am the strongest in the village so learning from me could make you look even better in the eyes of everyone..." Naruto said. Kakashi eye smiled again and nodded. "Its a deal then!" They both shook hands. Tsunami cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "I've finished making dinner."

Before anyone could move Naruto disappeared in a red flash. Everyone blinked and looked to Kakashi. "He's most likely in the house...as for the move, that's the Hirashin and no Sakura, I don't know that jutsu." Sakura put her head down and walked back to house.

**The dinner table**

"Here you are everyone! Cooked fish, rice, and green tea. I know its not much, but it all we have." Everyone was seated at the table with smiles on their faces. "Its fine Tsunami-san, thank you for sharing what food you had with us." Kakashi said. Tsunami smiled and took a seat across from Naruto. Naruto was seated at the far right of the table with Kushina on his left. Sasuke was sitting next to her left. On the other side if the table, Kakashi was facing Kushina and Sakura was facing Sasuke with a blush.

During the meal, everyone was asking Naruto where he learned such a jutsu. He only laughed and said he made it. Kakashi and Sasuke where in a conversation about Chakra control, Sakura and Kushina were talking about girl things while Naruto and Tsunami talked about the history of wave.

"This is a really nice country. The people here are very friendly and kind." Tsunami blushed and smiled a sad smile. "Yes...we once were but now with Gato running things, some people have turned to crime to survive here..." Naruto saw her face and spoke. "Hey don't worry about him. My team and I will kill him and set this land free. This I promise!"

"T-Thank you..." Was all she said. While they were eating, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. _'That smile...that face...that body! he's so powerful and comes from a rich family and yet, he doesn't treat everyone like they are lower than him! I would love to be his wife...W-WHAT AM I THINKING! He could have someone much better than me...im just some ugly woman to him.'_

She looked at her food and back up to Naruto. He looked at her and winked. _'He did say im beautiful earlier today...maybe I should use my charm on him!' _While talking to Kakashi, Naruto didn't see the look Tsunami give him as she slipped her foot near his crotch.

"While I was in the middle of the game, this guy walked up and was about to-!" Naruto stopped in mid sentence when he felt something rub him through his pants. He cleared his throat and continued. "I umm...like I was saying, he walked up and called me a cheater for beating him in poker. He...he..."

"He what?!" Asked a exited Sakura. "He...flipped the table over and tried to stab me. Im going to spare everyone the details and just say that he cant every hold a pair of cards again..." He looked down at his lap and found a socked foot was rubbing his tool. He looked forward and found Tsunami looking at him with a sexy smirk. She placed a finger over her mouth.

He looked at her with a worried look. When Kakashi started telling his own story, he looked at her again. "W-What are you doing? People are all around us!" He said in a hushed whisper. "Just sit back and enjoy it...I know im enjoying it..." Tsunami replied in a hushed voice. Naruto sat back and groaned a little. Tsunami started wiggling her toes on his sack and much to her satisfaction, her reached down to her foot and started thrusting somewhat. Kushina looked over to Naruto and found him blushing and Tsunami smirking a confidant look. She looked down at Naruto's lap and gasped quietly.

Seeing how Tsunami was giving Naruto a foot job, Kushina was mad. Naruto was trying to listen to Kakashi's story but felt another sensation on his rod. He looked down and saw a hand rubbing him too. He looked back up and saw Kushina glaring at him. "If you were into this kind of stuff, you should have just told me. I would be more than happy to jerk you off while you eat..." She whispered to him.

"I don't like this! We're eating and she's the one doing it to me! I didn't ask!" He whispered back. Kushina slipped her hand into his pants and stroked him. Feeling a hand touch her foot she saw Kushina's arm moving somewhat under the table. _'So she likes her son in THAT way huh...'_

Naruto was sweating up a storm feeling Tsunami play with his balls and Kushina was slowly jerking him off. He was about to explode but was saved by a knocking at the door. "ILL GET IT!" He shouted. Kushina pulled her hand back as Tsunami put her foot back down. He stood up in a funny way and had his back turned to everyone so they couldn't see his massive hard on.

Everyone was looking at him with raised eyebrows as he made his way over to the door. He pulled the door opened and sighed at who was there.

"Hey Foxy-kun!"

**End Chapter!**

I know this chapter was short also...

Im making Tsunami join the Harem so Ayame can have a rival because lets face it...against all the women that want Naruto, she couldn't compete!

Also in my story, Tsunami never had a husband and never had Inari.

Well I think im not forgetting to clarify anything else...if I am send me a PM or review and tell me so I can explain or make corrections to

Till the next chapter everyone!

Chaos...BLAST!

No? ok...

Chaos out...


	12. Chapter 12

All I have to say is WOW! 118 reviews! I feel so loved lol

As a celebration for 118 reviews, im going to make this Chapter...9,000 words+!

Arent you guys lucky!?

Im glad that I got so many good responses from my viewers and would like to say thank you.

Thank you for not being complete grammar Nazis.

Anyway...on with the chapter for you guys!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

"**Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

Chapter 12

"Hey Foxy-kun!"

"A-Anko-chan? what are you doing here?" Anko made a sad pouty face. "Arent you glad that you can see me?" Naruto smiled and kissed her. "Yes but why are you here?" He asked. Kushina walked up to Naruto to see who was at the door. "Naruto-kun? who are you- Oh hey Anko, why are you here?" Sasuke and Sakura heard Kushina say Anko's name and fear came over them. _'ITS THAT BLOOD LOVING CRAZY WOMAN FROM THE CHUNIN EXAMS!'_

Anko handed Naruto a letter which he began reading.

_'Dear Naruto, Right now I am in a meeting with the Mizukage and the Raikage. I have told them about you but don't worry! I didn't tell them about how im back...Anyway, they want to meet you tomorrow morning at 9:00am sharp so don't be late!'_

_From your father_

"What does the letter say?" Anko asked. Naruto sent a small spark of Chakra into the paper and burned it. "Father wants me to attend a meeting with the Mizukage and Raikage tomorrow..." He said.

Naruto walked back to his seat as did Kushina. Anko shut the door behind her and made her over to the couch. "Everyone, im not going to be here tomorrow. I have to attend a meeting with my father. I should be back in a day or two." Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Alright but can Kushina at least say behind? I think Gato might hire more people to attack Tanzua..." Kushina crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why cant Anko stay? She can handle this kind of mission." Over on the couch Anko perked up. "True that may be, but Hokage-sama told me to return WITH Naruto and make sure that you stay here also." Kushina pouted and sighed.

Naruto stood up and stretched, making most of the females present blush at seeing his toned body. "Will I don't know about you guys, but im heading to bed. Thanks again Tsunami for the meal." Tsunami smirked and nodded.

He made his way up the stairs and into his room. He took off his gear and was left in only his boxers. He slipped under the covers and let out a breath of relaxation. "Ahhhh now this is more like it!"

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of moaning and to the sounds of birds chirping outside. He went to roll over on his bed but found something heavy on him. Looking up, he saw Tsunami sitting on his chest rubbing herself. "Tsunami!? What the hell are you doing!?" She placed a finger over his lips and smiled.

"Please...let me enjoy this...you're everything a girl could want." She said. Naruto let out a sharp gasp and looked down past Tsunami. "K-Kushina! L-Let got of that!" Kushina picked up her pace and smiled. "No way in hell dattebane! We didn't get to finnish you off last night so sit back and don't fight it!"

He went to say something but stopped when Kushina tightened her grip on his tool. "Alright...just hurry up, it's almost 9:00."

Tsunami leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't a pure kissed filled with lust. No, it had some love behind it and Naruto could tell.

"Man Naruto-kun...why wasn't this thing this big at the table?" Kushina asked. Wondering what Kushina was talking about, Tsunami turned her head and gasped.

"There's no way...h-how...?" She whispered to herself. Feeling that they both stopped, Naruto smirked.

"Well I guess we're done here..." He said while sitting up. Tsunami was somewhat saddened while Kushina growled. "Fine...but before you go..."

Tsunami got off of his chest just as Kushina yanked him up to stand. Sighing he asked. "Now what?"

Naruto got his answer when Kushina stood behind him and started pumping him again. "I just wanted to see how much you can cum...I trust you will clean it up Tsunami?" Tsunami smirked and placed a hand on Naruto also.

"Just as long as I can help you with this..." Naruto wasn't even hearing the words coming from their mouths as they spoke. His breath started getting uneven as he started thrusting.

"HA! I knew you were liking this dattebane!" Kushina said. Tsunami giggled and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if im being to forward...but I just cant help it!" All Naruto could do was nod and growl in pleasure. "Ladies...I-im about to-!" Both women 'eeped' when they saw Naruto explode. They watched in awe as rope after rope kept flying from him. Naruto sat on the bed and let out a pleasure filled sigh.

"I'm not going to lie...that was great!" He said. Kushina smirked and went down to clean him off, but was stopped by Tsunami. "Kushina let me. I did say I would clean this all up after all..."

**Downstairs**

"Man its 8:54! He better hurry up!" Anko yelled. Tanzua was nursing a bad hang over from his drinking last night as Kakashi was watching Sakura attempt to seduce Sasuke. _'Anko-san...why in the hell did you try to teach Sakura about seduction...'_ He sighed and looked over to Anko. "Don't worry about it. Naruto can just flash you guys there in a matter of seconds."

"I know but still...I don't want Naruto's dad to think that im going to be a bad wife for him!" Kakashi dropped his book...for the 2nd time in his life and gasped. "YOU WANT TO GET MAR-hmhhmphmh!" Kakashi could finish what he was saying thanks to Anko covering his mouth.

"BAKA! Don't yell it to the world...I still need to keep my bad ass look up!" She whispered harshly. She took her hand off his mouth and moved to the door. Kakashi was still in shock from what he heard from her. HER! The Anko Mitarashi wanted to become someone's WIFE! The woman known to cut some poor mans dick off just for looking at her. She was one of the four Konoha ice queens! It was like seeing Sasuke smile and hug Itachi; it was that weird!

Anko and Kakashi turned their heads to the stairs when they heard someone walking down them. "Sorry about the wait Anko! Naruto-kun here wouldn't wake up, so Tsunami and I had to _'beat'_ him awake!" Naruto quickly blushed and moved over to Anko who was by the front door.

Anko gave a knowing smirk as Kakashi was trying to not have a nosebleed. _'I KNEW IT! SHE HAS A THING FOR NARUTO!'_ He thought.

"Well I should be back in a day or so. If you need my help, just throw this on the floor." Naruto said while handing Kakashi the kunai. "I'll keep that in mind...by the way, you have 1 minute to get to that meeting."

SNAP

Naruto and Anko both disappeared in a flash of red. "My son is amazing isn't he..." Kushina sighed like she was in a dream. "I'll say...I cant wait for him to hurry back!" Tsunami agreed. Kakashi shook his head and looked over to his students. "Alright you two! Get ready for a day of hard work!"

**Gato's office**

"Gato sir, the people you have sent for have arrived." The fat man-made a 'let them enter' motion with his hand. The door opened to show 2 tall men and a woman. The tallest man was angry as can be while the other one didn't even care about his surroundings.

"All you could hire...was one man!? ONE FUCKING MAN AGAINST THAT NAMIKAZE!?" The woman sighed and took off her mask.

"Zabuza-sama...do you really need to yell? we all can hear you just fine." Zabuza snapped his eyes on Haku. "Shut your fucking mouth bitch! I didn't ask for you opinion!" Haku narrowed her eyes in pure hate. _'I hope that Naruto-kun rips you to shreds! I would do it myself but im not strong enough...W-Wait! Naruto-kun!?'_

Haku felt her face starting to heat up at the thought of her and Naruto being together. She quickly placed her mask back on her face as the other man stepped forward.

"Damn! Did you say Namikaze!? No wonder the pay is so high! You don't need to worry about a thing!" He said. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and was carrying a giant scythe.

"Good! That's what I like to hear! It says here, that you can't die from normal means of death...what does that mean?" Gato asked. The man smirked and put his scythe next to his throat. with a quick pull, blood flew out of his neck and was falling on the floor.

"It means...I cant die!" Zabuza was shocked and smirked. "Forgive me for even doubting you Gato...with this man with us, Naruto Namikaze shall die!"

**Minato's office**

"My son should be here any second now..."

Snap!

Everyone that was there in the office, jumped back a little from the sudden flash of red light.

"Whew! hey dad! I'm not late or anything right?" Minato just chuckled and nodded. "No you made it on time...and these kind people behind you have asked to see you."

Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at the group of people he was seeing. There was a tall, dark-skinned man who wore a simple white open shirt. Next to him was a man who looked just like him, but had shades on with several small swords on him. The man with the shades was writing in a small green book while humming a catchy tune. Next to him was a blond-haired woman with a cool clam look plastered on her face. The most noticeable trait she had, was her bust size.

_'Noooo waaaay! This babe is almost as big as Tsunade!' _The woman saw where his eyes went and blushed, but could barely be seen. Naruto looked over to his right and found another woman looking at him but with absolute lust behind those eyes. The woman had blond hair that went down her back and was tied into a pony tail. Said woman was looking at him with the most perverted face he had ever seen. She looked him up and down and licked her lips at him.

_'What...the hell...? She looks like a sex starved Kisara!'_

Naruto then brought his gaze over to a woman with ankle length auburn colored hair. She was wearing a blue battle kimono that showed off her lovely figure. She was looking at Naruto with a shocked face and a heavy blush across her face.

_'I know I look good but really? This woman doesn't even know a thing about me!'_

"Hey there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! If you didn't know that...well now you do." The dark-skinned man walked up and placed out a hand.

"greetings! My name is A. I am the current Raikage of Kumo." Naruto shook his hand and nodded. "Its an honor to meet you Raikage-sama." A turned around and walked over to the humming man.

"This right here is Killer bee or just Bee for short. He's like you...a Jinjuriki and he is my brother." Naruto was somewhat taken back at the confession and looked back at Minato. "Don't worry Naruto, we have formed an alliance with Kumo and Kiri so we tell our secrets to each other."

Naruto nodded and looked back at A. "This here is Yugito Nii. She is also a Jinjuriki." Both walked up to Naruto and smiled.

"Yo my name is Killer Bee, im the Jinjuriki of the Ha-Cha-Bi!" Everyone that knew of Bee groaned as Minato snorted with amusement while Naruto looked at him. "Uhhhh nice rapping...skills buddy..." Bee smirked and slapped Naruto on the back.

"I think we'll get along fine, like partners in crime!" Naruto sweat dropped and nodded. "Sure..."

Yugito pushed Bee out-of-the-way and smirked. "My name is Yugito Nii, Jinjuriki of The Nibi!" She said. Naruto started laughing a little bit and looked over to A. "Hey...just me wondering, you wouldn't have been the person to name Bee and Yugito would you?" A nodded and sighed.

"I was hoping no one would catch on to their names..." Naruto smiled and looked back at the two. "Well im guessing you two know of who I hold right?" Both nodded.

"Naruto why don't you tell them about Kisara? I'm sure they both will benefit from it..." Minato said. Naruto was somewhat hesitant about it but nodded. "Alright...let me get her..."

Naruto went through a fast series of hand seals and slammed his hands on the floor. **"Summoning jutsu!"** Kisara came into view as she looked around. **"Naruto-kun? What are you doing back from wave?"**

"Well...dad wanted you to talk with Yugito and Bee here...soooo could ya?" Kisara looked over to Bee and Yugito and sighed. **"Let me guess...you want me to make sure that the others inside of them dont act a fool when you let them out?"** She asked. Yugito, Bee and A were shocked.

"What do you mean let them out!? Are you mad!?" A shouted. Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms. "No Kisara is not mad. I'm the one who released her in the 1st place..."

"..."

"Im sorry...did i just hear you say that...you release the Kyuubi...and she's female!?" Kisara began to growl at the remark A said. **"YES IM A WOMAN! WOMEN CANT BE THE STRONGEST!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?"** Naruto jumped in between the two.

"Now now Kisara-chan...dont let that get to you.." He warned. Kisara sighed and nodded. Naruto looked back at his fellow Jinjuriki. "If you guys want, i can free the Nibi and Hachabi from you two. Well...they will still be a part of you, but You can choose when and where to let them out."

Bee took a thinking pose while Yugito shrugged. "I'm up for it...but uhh how will you know that Nibi wont attack everyone?" Naruto smirked and placed a hand on her cheek. "Dont worry..im sure I can handle what he throws at me..."

**"Naruto, be careful. Nibi is...well like Anko...but MUCH MUCH worse than her...and she is like me when it comes to something we want. She doesn't take no for an answer..."**

He nodded and closed his eyes while moving his right hand up to her temple. "Alright...I'm bringing you in with me Yugito..."

**Yugito's Mindscape**

Naruto and Yugito both appeared in front of a cave. Almost everything was blue and black along the walls. "Man...i got to say, your mindscape looks a little better than mine when I 1st met Kisara.." Yugito smirked and started walking. "Of course! I am a genius after all!"

They made their way down the hall and into a giant cage with purring behind it. **"Yugito! Welcome back...and it seems you've even brought me a sex toy! I knew you cared about me!"**

Yugito sweat dropped and looked over to Naruto, who was looking at her with a shocked look. "Man...Kisara wasnt kidding about her being like Anko..." Nibi made her way over to the cage door and laid against it. **"You look so good...come inside the cage and play with me...I promise you will love it...! If you want you can join too Yugito!"**

"Tempting...but we have come here for a different reason Nibi...Naruto-kun here is about to free you from the seal." Yugito said. Nibi slowly turned her flaming body in Naruto's direction. "**REALLY!? MY GOD IF YOU CAN DO THAT, ILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! ILL DO ANAL FOR YOU TOO!"** Naruto almost fainted from the declaration she made as Yugito only slapped her fore head.

"Umm thats not really...nessacary...but Kisara-chan said that if I do release you, you have to promise not to attack my village. Got it?" Nibi jumped up and nodded. **"Sure Sure! Just let me out! Im dying of the need of** _**release**_!" Naruto blushed at her 2nd meaning behind what she said. Yugito missed what she said and looked back to Naruto. "So how are you going to do this?" She asked.

"Just like this..."

Snap!

**Outside of the seal**

"Whats taking so long? Nibi wouldnt put up a fight against being free...from what Yugito tells me, she's always asking for release from that place..." A said. Minato was reading a very similar orange book while giggling. _'Jiraiya-sensei...you truely are a genius! N-No! Junko! Dont go in there!'_

Naruto and Yugito started glowing a mixture of Blue and red light as Naruto opened his eyes and pulled away. Minato quickly hid the book back in his desk while A grew Nervous. "Naruto! Whats happening to Yugito!? Why is she glowing!?"

**"Dont worry. Its just the releasing prosses taking effect. Akane should be out here any second now..."**

"Akane?" Everyone asked in unison. **"Yeah, thats her real name. People call me Kyuubi, but my real name is Kisara."** Everyone 'oohhed' in understanding.

The blue light focused on Yugito's abdomen as it started to move from her body. Everyone but Naruto, Minato, and Kisara were on the ready for a fight as the light started to form a body. After a few minutes of waiting, the light died down to show a Blue haired woman with sky blue eyes that was wearing a black and blue kimono with cats on them.

**"No fuckin way...OH NARUTO-KUN TAKE ME HERE AND NOW!"**

"GAH! HEY N-NO! GET OFF ME!"

**"AKANE! GET OFF MY MAN THIS INSTANT!"** Akane growled and looked at Kisara. **"Your man? I dont think so! A man like this only comes once in a life time! Besides...im sure you dont mind sharing him!"**

Naruto only sighed as Yugito was fuming. "Damn it Nibi! Cant you think of anything else besides of sex for once!?" She yelled. Akane shook her finger at her with a tsk tsk. "**I would if I could, but I LOVE sex! I cant help it. Also my name is Akane, not Nibi! I hate that dumb title..."** Akane made her way over to Yugito and wrapped and arm around her. **"Ill tell you this though, as thanks for letting him set me free, ill even let you in on our sex whenever you want! Sounds good ne?"**

"W-Wait a sec here. Who said I agreed to this? I already have a wife and 7 girlfriends! I dont need anymore than that..."

Akane smirked as did Yugito, which surprised Naruto. "Im sure you can fit us in...We are cats after all and you know how well we bend..." Yugito said.

Kisara groaned and huffed. **"Akane, you corupted Yugito here didnt you!?" **Akane replied with a stuck out tonuge. "**She has her moments! One moment she can be as shy as a woman who has never even heard of sex, and the next she can be like a nympho! Its fun to watch!" **

Before anyone could say another word, A stepped forward and looked Akane over. "I must say...you have striking beauty. Why would you want a man like Naruto when you could have me? I am very rich, the Raikage, and could offer you anything you could want!"

"**Pfft! Sorry but I like him more. Besides, you can die of old age, Naruto-kun here cant!"** Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "How did you know?" Akane smirked and licked her lips. **"I smell dark and VERY evil Chakra coming off of you. Only full demons or hanyos have this type of Chakra."** Everyone looked to Naruto for an explination.

"Uhhh...SO! You must be the Mizukage! How are you liking your stay here at Konoha!?" He asked. The auburn haired woman saw the panic on his face and smirked. "I've liked it so far...but why dont you finish up the conversation with Akane? Im sure everyone will want to know why you have demonic Chakra." Naruto looked to Minato who shrugged.

"Son of a bitch..."

**With Kakashi**

"Kushina, you stay here and protect Tsunami-san. Sasuke, Sakura and I will watch over her father as he looks over the materials needed for the bridge." Kushina nodded and walked back into the house.

"Alright Tanzua, after you." The old man nodded and started walking to the bridge. Kakashi was reading his smutt while Sakura was bothering Sasuke. "Aw come on Sasuke! Why wont you go out with me?" Sasuke looked at her and Narrowed his eyes. "I dont have time to date little girls. I have a goal to acomplish and dating you will not make it happen anytime soon! Now leave me be, we are on a mission!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask from hearing what Sasuke said. _'Sasuke Uchiha...You will be a great ninja when you grow out of your asshole of an attitude..'_

Everyone made it to the bridge but stopped when they heard someone laughing.

"You are a fool for coming here Kakashi! Without that Namikaze here to protect you all, im going to make sure that your deaths are slow and painful!" Everyone jumped at the voice and pulled out their own Kunai.

"AWWW! I WAS WANTING TO SEND THAT NAMIKAZE TO LORD JASHIN!" A new voice said. Zabuza groaned as Haku was somewhat ticked. "Look, remember the main job! Kill everyone and report back to Gato! Nothing more, nothing less!"

Kakashi lifted up his head band and looked through the mist. "Heh, don't try looking through the mist Kakashi! Its to thick, even for the Sharingan!" Sakura was trying to steel her nerves as Sasuke was going over everything that Naruto had taught him._ 'I know I might not be able to use this jutsu...but I am NOT going to die here today!'_

"Haku! Take that Uchiha while I handle Kakashi! Hidan...you wait for the Namikaze..."

**With Kushina and Tsunami**

The two women where sitting at the table drinking their own respective drinks while looking at each other. Being who she is, Kushina decided to break the silence. "S-So...what made you like my son?" Tsunami took a sip of her tea and looked at Kushina.

"W-Well...he's very kind, powerful, good looking, has a great personality...and well..." Tsunami stopped and took another sip of her tea and blushed.

"Well what?" Kushina asked.

"He uhhh...he's huge!" Kushina chuckled at Tsunami's flustered face. "HEY! Whats so funny!?" Kushina went to say something but jumped over the table and tackled Tsunami down to the floor.

BOOM!

The front door was launched over the two by two men who were carrying Katanas.

"Looky here! Seems like we have 2 babes to play with!" Said the 1st man.

"Lucky us! I call dibs on the red-head! Its not everyday you see someone with red hair like that..."

Tsunami started to panic. "K-Kushina...what are we going to do!?" Kushina helped her up and smirked. "YOU are going to sit back and watch ME kill these two." The two men smirked. "Oh please! Like you coul-"

Thud!

The 2nd man looked over and found his partner dead on the floor, bleeding out of his neck. He looked back up to see Kushina whip her leg around and kicking in to the wall. He slammed into the wall and screamed as he saw 2 Kunai flying at him. "W-WAIT DONT!" One kunai flew into his throat as the other one flew into his...Junk...

Tsunami was wide eyed as she saw Kushina snort and look back at her. "See? You dont need to worry about a thing! Well...the place could use a good mopping. Sorry about that.." Kushina said while chuckling. Tsunami sighed and went over to the closet. She pulled out the mop and tossed it to her. "Dont you mean YOU clean this place up? I mena, you did cause the mess in the 1st place."

Kushina growled and started mopping. "Why couldnt Anko stay here..."

"Keep mopping Tomato face!"

"DONT CALL ME TOMATO FACE BITCH!"

**Back with Naruto**

"And thats the whole story..." Everyone was silent as they heard what Naruto told them. "Amazing...Akane, can you do that too?" Yugito asked. Akane shook her head. **"Sorry kitten but only Kisara can. She's the strongest out of all of us and we already used our wishes that Kami gave us."** Yugito sighed.

The auburn haired woman smiled and stepped forward. "Well with that all out-of-the-way my name is Mei. As you already know, i am the Mizukage." Naruto smiled a friendly smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." Minato smiled and stood up. "Good! Now how about we all have a friendly spar against each other? Knowing all the paper work we have to deal with, we don't get much practice do we?" A and Mei smirked.

"Thats a great idea Minato! Only on one condition?" Minato shrugged his shoulders. "Sure what is it?" Mei looked over to Naruto and Blushed. "Only if Naruto-kun here fights also! I want to see how powerful he really is and to make sure he isn't just over exaggerating of his skills."

"Sorry but I cant join you guys on that. I have a mission and need to get back to it. If you guys are still here, ill be more than happy to fight you guys." Mei awed as A chuckled. "Oh dont worry about that! I dont know about Mei here, but im staying here so I can test ya!" He said. Naruto nodded and turned around.

"Oh and before I go, miss with the blond hair. Whats your name?" The blond woman looked up and blushed. "M-My name is Samui..." Naruto turned around and gave her a fox like grin. "Nice name for a nice lady...well see ya later yeah?" Samui nodded as he left in a red flash. _'He...is...so FUCKING COOL!' _She thought.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do is wait for my son to get back. In the mean time, you all can roam the vilage as you please." Kisara looked at Akane and Yugito. **"If you dont mind, im going to teach these two how to control their seal. Dont want the village knowing about a free demon and all..."** A nodded in agreement. "Please do! I wish not to have more problems than we already have."

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in the front room and looked around. "What the fuck happened here!?" He turned around when he heard giggling. "That would be the end result of when someone tries to fuck me dattabane!" Naruto shook his head but went into a serious look. "Wait...if these guys came here for you...DAMN IT! Sorry Kushina, Tsunami-chan I got to go help Kakashi at the bridge!"

**With Kakashi**

"Why try Kakashi!? We've done this dance before! Even if you do kill me, Hidan over there will pick you off without ease!" Kakashi was gasping for air as he looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke had managed to knock Haku out with the new jutsu Naruto taught him. But when he used it, he also had Chakra fatigue. Sakura was currently looking over Sasuke while protecting Tanzua.

"I wouldnt be too sure about winning here today Zabuza! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Kakashi pulled out a small scroll and rubbed his blood on it. "I hate to end your fun here but I have places to be!" Kakashi slammed the scroll on the ground. As he went to push Chakra into the scroll, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"That wont be needed Kakashi. You just sit back and rest a bit." Kakashi sighed a breath of refief. "Thats twice you've saved me. I guess I owe you a drink back at the village huh?" Naruto smirked. "Sure!"

Zabuza was about to attack the two figures he saw until he started to see the mist being pulled away from the area. "W-What the hell is this!?" The mist was being pulled into a single spot. More importantly into a small orb of rushing wind in Naruto's palm. Naruto crushed the orb in his right hand.

"You like it? I made the jutsu myself. It doesnt have a name yet but it drains all and any air in the area into the small orb you just saw. If a person cant breath, they cant fight." Naruto said. Zabuza jumped back near Hidan.

"HIDAN! Its him! The Namikaze." Hidan smirked and spun his scythe around. "Finally! Lord Jashin will love this little sacrifice!" Naruto popped his neck and knuckles. "Well seems like I have even more fun now...shall we?"

Without warning Hidan jumped at him and tried to slash him across his chest. Naruto jumped over the swing only to find Zabuza flying at him with a right kick. Naruto caught the kick and slammed him into Hidan. Both were sent back a little and stood up.

"I must say..two people working like this when they only just met? Bravo! I must ask though, who are you?" Naruto said while looking at Hidan. "My name is Hidan! Follower of lord Jashin and one of the two Zombie brothers!"

"So...You're immortal right?" Naruto asked. Hidan nodded and rushed at him again. "Too bad that I have to kill you now!" As Hidan rushed at Naruto, Zabuza started to make hand seals. **"Water release: Water dragon jutsu!"** Naruto shook his head. "Such a sad attack.." Naruto side-stepped Hidan and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He flung him like a baseball into the on coming attack.

"GAH!"

Hidan fell to the floor holding his head in pain while Zabuza was looking around for Naruto. "Hidan get up! He's gone!" He shouted. Hidan stood back up and gripped his scythe. "I'm getting really sick of him throwing us around like we are his weapons..."

Zabuza looked around for Naruto but failed to feel him behind him. "You really shouldn't have left your guard open... **Fire release: flaming vortex**!" Naruto was covered in flames and grabbed Zabuza. They both started to spin at high speeds. Zabuza was screaming in pain as the fire started to burn through his flesh. With addition of being spun by his left arm, the force was so strong that it pulled his arm out of place.

Naruto let him go and launched him over by Hidan. Zabuza's burning corpse was seen sliding over to Hidan. Kakashi, Sakura and Tanzua who was watching almost threw up from the sight.

"Now all that's left is you..." Naruto vanished from sight and kicked a shocked Hidan in the back of the head. Hidan stopped his flight by slamming his scythe into the ground. Hidan was rubbing the back of his head and looked up at Naruto.

"Maybe you didn't hear me before...I CANT DIE FOOL! No matter how much damage you do to me, I will never die!"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and notice what he was wearing. '_a black cloak with red clouds...Itachi...'_

"Before I DO kill you, you wouldn't to know a Itachi Uchiha would you?" Naruto asked. Hidan smirked. "Yeah. So what if I do?" Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Care to tell me why your organisation is collecting all the Jinjuriki?" Hidan went wide-eyed but smiled. "I don't know either. I just joined for the pay." Naruto sighed at not gaining any knowledge on Itachi.

"Well...You have no further use for me..." Naruto ran at Hidan and performed hand seals. **"Scorch release: Super Conductive heating**!" He placed one hand on Hidan's head and stood still. Hidan had his eyes closed for the impact of the pain but opened them to feel nothing at all.

"Pffft! I knew you weren't so powerful!" Naruto smirked and jumped back. "Think again...while you can that is..." Hidan looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow but fell over in massive pain.

"IT BURNS! DEAR JASHIN MAKE IT STOP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Naruto walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye. "When I placed my hand over your head, I made it so that every liquid in your body starts to boil from the inside out. You'll die in a few minutes but a very slow and painful death." Naruto looked over to Hidans left hand and took his ring.

"Ill be taking that...just for a memo of your death at my hands."

Kakashi and Tanzua were in complete shock at the fight they just saw. Sakura passed out when she saw Hidan's body start to become a liquid mush. Sasuke started to wake up and looked around. "Uhhh where am I?" Kakashi looked down and sighed. "Glad to see you're awake. You were able to beat Haku but lucky for us, Naruto came and saved the day...again."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto walking over to them with a friendly smile. "Nice job with the Jutsu Sasuke, but didn't I tell you NOT to use it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke huffed and nodded. "Yeah but I had too! That Ice bitches mirrors were almost like steel!"

Naruto chuckled and looked over to Haku. "So what are we going to do with her?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I think we should tie her up and get some information out of her..." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded but stopped. "We will do that after I handle the people behind us." Everyone looked and saw a small fat man with hundreds of men with swords behind them.

"So it seems Zabuza and Hidan couldn't beat you Namikaze...why don't you come work for me? I can give you much much more than your village can!" Naruto snorted and looked back to Kakashi. "You said you wanted to learn that jutsu of mine right?" Kakashi nodded. "Then get your Sharingan back out...I'm about to do it again."

Kakashi immediately lifted up his head band and watched Naruto.

**"Lightning release: Storm call!**"

**At Tanzua's home**

"What's taking Naruto-kun to get here long!? I want to tell him the good news!" Kushina smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Must be a fun fight for him or something.."

"Well it wasn't that much of a fun fight but I guess he was ok..." Both women snapped their eyes over to the voice. Naruto was smiling while carrying Haku and Kakashi was carrying a sick to the stomach Sakura.

"Naruto...what happened?" Kushina asked. "Nothing really...I got to fight another immortal and Zabuza of the mist aaaaaand Gato is currently getting the shit kicked out of him down in the middle of the town..."

Kushina smiled while Tsunami ran over to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" What happened next shocked everyone. Tsunami brought him into a deep kiss. Kakashi sighed at how luck he was with the women, Tanzua was doing a mental dance about him becoming a father in law to a Namikaze, while Sasuke was...well being Sasuke.

She pulled back and smirked. "You and I have something to talk about later..." Naruto could only nod.

Kakashi dropped Sakura on the couch then clapped his hands together. "Well I dont know about you people but im weak, hungry and Icha Icha deprived soooo...bye bye!" With that said Kakashi ran up the stairs and into his personal room."

Naruto shook his head. "Well It is getting kinda late...Tsunami-Chan, you wouldn't happen to have any ramen would you?" Tsunami blushed and almost squealed in happiness. _'He called me Tsunami-Chan!_' "N-No i don't s-sorry.." Naruto sighed but smiled.

"Its ok don't worry about it!" Naruto said. Tsunami smiled and walked into the kitchen. "If you want i can make you all something to eat?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to talk to Kakashi about Haku here and bring them down for dinner." Kushina walked into the kitchen with Tsunami.

"Ill help her get started with the food!" Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs to Kakashi's room with Haku over his shoulder. Naruto knocked on the door and heard an agitated groan. Kakashi opened the door and looked at Naruto. "What could you possibly want...?"

"We still have to interrogate Haku here and I came to tell you that dinner is almost ready." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Well lets get this over with...im hungry." Naruto walked in as Kakashi shut the door and locked it. Naruto placed Haku on the bed and tied her wrists together.

"You know...wouldn't it be better if we tie her hands up to the bed?" Naruto slowly looked over to him and saw him giggling with a squinted eye. "You touch her in one wrong way kakashi...im going to make sure you will NEVER reproduce...got it!?" Kakashi backed up to the other side of the room and nodded furiously.

Naruto looked at Haku and noticed she was very pretty. She had solid black hair, brown eyes with blue lips. She had pale, creamy skin and had a nice bust also.

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head and placed and finger on her head. "A little Chakra pulse should wake her up..." He pushed a small amount of Chakra into her head and moved back. Haku started to flutter her eyes open and looked around. She looked over to Naruto and blushed but hid behind a shocked act.

"N-Naruto-san? Where am I?" She asked. Naruto sat down on a small stool and sighed. "Right now you are in the home of the person you were hired to kill. Sasuke Uchiha bested you in the little fight you two had. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza but was losing until I showed up. I killed Zabuza and that Hidan character in battle. Gato is currently getting an ass kicking of a life time or most likely dead now and you are about to be interrogated. That good enough of an explanation?"

Haku only nodded and braced herself for any pain she would have to face. "ok 1st question...Why did you work for Zabuza?"

"The only reason I worked for him was he saved me when I was just a child... I thought he was a great man but after traveling with him for a few years, I realized he was just a selfish man who used people for his own personal gain in life!" Haku replied.

Naruto raised and eyebrow. "So you really didnt like working for him?" Haku narrowed her eyes. "I hated him with every fiber of my being! He was always forcing me to kill people who didnt need to die, he was always hitting me and down talking me, and he even made me kill any friend I made!" Haku shouted with tears in her eyes. "For so many years I wanted to kill him...to escape from his grasp, but I never could! I was either to slow or to weak to get away..."

Naruto looked over to Kakashi who nodded. Naruto looked back at Haku and stood up. "I think you have earned your freedom..." Haku gasped when he cut the ropes off her wrists and turned for the door.

"We are about to have dinner...you are more than welcome to join us downstairs, or you can just jump out that window and never turn back." Naruto and Kakashi walked out the door and shut it.

Haku sat in silence and stared at the door.

'_Him...I will serve him...in any and every way possible...'_

End Chapter!

I know I said that it would be 9,000 words plus but you guys have waited a long ass time so I put it out early!

I have also noticed that I have way too many women for Naruto so here is the OFFICIAL list of the harem!

Kisara, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Yugao, Ayame, Tsunami, Yugito, Nibi/Matatabi, Samui, Tsunade, Kushina, Haku and Mei!

This list is absolute and will not change! If you hate it well better luck next time!

PLEASE! Tell me if im forgetting someone in the harem!

Anyway till next time people!

Chaos out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! The great Chaos is back for another chapter for you people!

I would like to say im very sorry about making you guys wait on the chapters!

I also forgot to add two people to Naruto's harem!

Kisara, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Tsume, Kurenai, Ayame, Tsunami, Tsunade, Haku, Kushina, Mei, Yugito, Nibi/Matatabi, Samui, Shizune and Konan!

This harem is final! Love me, hate me, I don't really care :P

Anyway, i got my internet back up and running so that means you guys get more Naruto!

I was also thinking of writing a Naruto/Dragonballz cross over story. It's not going to have a HUGE dragonballz influence. Its was going to still be in the Naruto universe.

Im still not sure of the pairing but im getting off topic.

Let me know if i should write it.

Now on with the story!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

Chapter 13!

Naruto was walking down the stairs to the front room with Tsunami never taking her eyes off of him. Kushina was placing down some of the plates on the table for everyone. She looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"How was talking to Haku? I wasn't messy was it?" She asked. Naruto smirked and took a seat next to Tsunami.

"Not at all. Turns out she hated Zabuza as much as this town." Tsunami broke out of her gaze and looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean she hated him? She was working alongside with that asshole!" She shouted. Naruto looked over to her and chuckled.

"I thought the same thing but my opinion changed when she told me how her life was with the douche." He replied. Sasuke chuckled while Kakashi shook his head.

"I still don't trust her...what if this is just some lie she's using on us to lower our guard?" He asked. Naruto shrugged and looked at him.

"I dont know...i just trust her for some reason. Some of the things she told me were somethings that I went through also." Kakashi said and nodded.

"You may have a point but still..." Kakashi stopped and looked at the stairs. He saw Haku looking at him with A SMILE?

"Please...Do not worry about me attacking you Kakashi-san. I would not do such a thing unless Naruto-sama wishes me to."

Naruto almost choked on the water he was drinking and looked at Haku. "Naruto-sama? Haku I told you that you have earned your freedom and can leave!" Haku smiled and blushed while bowing.

"I am quite aware of this and so...I have decided to spend my freedom by serving you in any and every way possible." Naruto sighed while Kakashi smacked his forehead. _'You have got to be fucking kidding me...'_

"Listen Haku, I am more than pleased that you would want to do such a thing but I don't like the idea of have a uhhh slave or a servant..." Haku looked back up and nodded.

"If that is what you wish Naruto-kun then I will be more than happy to be your concubine." Naruto smashed his face into the table while Tsunami grew somewhat mad. Kakashi was having a thoughts of dropping his Icha Icha reading habits and just hang around Naruto all the time for his...you know.

"H-Haku you do know that is also a form of servitude...right?" Haku nodded again. "Yes I am quite aware of this and have no problem with it. Even if you don't want me as one, im still going to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Thats it I give up! There is no getting to you is there?" Naruto asked. Haku replied with a shrug and sat down next to Naruto.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you all. I will do my best to help out around here." Tsunami narrowed her eyes but quickly put on a fake smile. "Why of course! If MY Naruto-kun says its ok then its ok!" She said while saying 'MY' a little louder than normal. Naruto looked at her with curiosity.

"Since when have I been yours?" He questioned. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will talk about that later ok?" Naruto sighed but nodded. "Alright I guess but uhhh Kakashi?" Looking up from his book, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"How long are we going to be staying here?" Kakashi closed his book and made his way over to the table. "Until Tanzua here finishes it. If I remember correctly...he said he should be done in about 3 to 5 days."

Naruto nodded just as Kushina walked in with the food. "Dig in everyone!" Everyone was eating the cooked food like they were starving. Unknown to everyone, Tanzua sneaked a little sake into his cup. Some time later he was seen trying to stand up.

"Weeelllll everybody! um eheh what was I saying?...OH! Like I was saying im going to lay down for a bit..." Everyone looked at him with weird looks. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't go up the steps when you're drunk old man." Tanzua only brushed his warning off and walked past the couch...well that's what he thought he was going to do. Instead he just fell over on the couch and passed out while drooling.

Tsunami groaned while everyone minus Sasuke chuckled. Rest of the meal was fine without any problems...almost everyone. Naruto was constantly trying to keep Kushina's foot from rubbing a certain area and trying to keep Haku from feeding him.

**In a small cave off near Suna **

"It seems the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has killed off Orochimaru...quite impressive..."

"Leader-sama...I have done as you have asked and spied on Naruto Namikaze... it seems he is training Itachi Uchiha's little brother Sasuke Uchiha."

"My foolish little brother can try all he wants to get revenge against me. He will only die trying."

"That is besides the matter at hand! Zetsu here has found Hidans body...he was killed by Naruto."

"N-No way in hell!"

"We must take this Namikaze seriously...he could be hiding his true skills."

"TOBI! You will intercept the Namikaze and retrieve the ring he took from Hidan."

"TOBI A GOOD BOY! TOBI DO AS TOLD HEHE!"

**Back in wave the next day**

"Cant I just make some clones to speed this up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged and made a 'meh'. Tanzua walked over to Naruto and looked over to his workers at the bridge.

"Clones huh? Can they do the work force of all these men?" Naruto nodded as 40 clones poofed into existence. "All of you follow the old drunks orders to the letter and NO SLACKING!" He shouted. The clones nodded and looked over to Tanzua. Naruto started walking back over to the house to check up on Sasuke.

"How's it going? Ready for some more training!?" Sasuke groaned and looked up at Naruto.

"Maybe later tomorrow, that so called LIGHT jog fucked up my leg muscles to the point where it hurts to stand!" Sakura walked out with a small bag of ice.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun!" She said. Sasuke thanked her and looked at Naruto but to find himself looking at a smirking Naruto. "It seems whatever Anko-chan taught Sakura on seduction looks like it is working on you. You didn't even glare at her..."

"FUCK OFF DOBE!" Sasuke yelled while throwing the ice pack. Naruto just tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "Come on Sasuke-kun! Stand up and get me!" Naruto joked. Sasuke went to stand up but to find his legs give way.

"FUUUUUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! IT KILLS!" Naruto was laughing his head off at Sasuke. "No pain no gain...Sasuke-kun...eheheh too funny! Maybe ill tell her that you told me you love her!" Sasuke gasped.

"Y-You wouldn't! You're just bluffing!"

"Am I? what if I told her that you jack off to the thought of her..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Well shit...I think I just broke his mind at the thought.." Naruto shrugged and left a blushing and very shocked Sasuke alone out on the grass. He opened the door to see Tsunami doing the dishes.

"Hey Tsunami-chan, im going to take a quick shower alright?" Tsunami smirked and nodded.

"Alright then." Naruto headed up to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Quickly taking off his clothes, Naruto stepped into the warm shower and let out a relaxed breath.

"I sooo needed this today..." He said while rubbing his hair with shampoo. Unknown to him, someone or should I say two people snuck into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. As quietly as they could, they began to undress themselves.

Naruto was currently washing himself with a bar of soap. Luck wasn't on his side today as he dropped the soap. Looking down at the bar, he let out a sigh. "Im just glad this isn't a prison..." He said while bending down to pick it up.

Right when he grabbed the bar someone smacked him right on his ass. Naruto turned around quickly and was about to let out a punch but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Kushina!? What are you doing in here!?" He asked. She licked her lips as she looked him up and down.

"I'm just needing a shower too...right Tsunami?" The shower curtain was pulled back to show a naked Tsunami smirking. "You're half right on that Kushina. I also came here to get dirty..."

Naruto was blushing up a storm while backing up into a corner of the shower. "Uhhh w-well im done anyway so if you would excuse me..." He said while trying to move past the two.

Kushina placed a hand on him and pushed him back in place. "You're done...when we tell you..." She said while Tsunami started to giggle.

"That's right Naruto-kun! Since we are all alone in here I guess I can tell you that im leaving this house to come live with you! Kushina told me all about the Namikaze compound and it sound amazing!"

Naruto was looking at the two women in front of him with wide eyes. "Do I even get a say in this!?" His only answer was a deep kiss from Kushina.

"When it comes to people loving you...no I make the final call on that. Kisara may think that she runs the harem but I do not her!" Naruto gave a goofy grin.

_'There she goes again calling my love life a harem...'_

**Lemon time!**

"I hope you're ready for us Naruto-kun..." Kushina cooed in his left ear.

"Im so going to love this..." Tsunami said in his right. Naruto was starting to sweat as they grabbed his member. "C-Come on now.. i only wanted to take a bath!" Naruto said.

Tsunami kissed him and got on her knees. "Well I guess you are going to have to take another one huh?" Naruto looked down just as Tsunami placed his member in her mouth.

"Oh shit..." Was Naruto could say before Kushina pulled his head down to her breasts. "Suck on them Naruto-kun...they need attention!" Naruto looked at her for a moment and smirked.

_'Mother or not, she is pretty fucking sexy!' _Naruto placed his right hand on her left breast and began to do slow circles on her nipple with his tongue.

"Oohhh yess Naruto-kun...that feels great!" Naruto smirked and pulled away. He looked down to Tsunami who was currently sucking on his balls.

"Tsunami-chan...I think Kushi-chan here would like a turn..." Tsunami let Naruto out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Well she better hurry! I want the main course!"

Kushina nodded and got on her knees as Tsunami kissed Naruto. "I hope you're ready for this Naruto-kun, Minato never lasted very long with what im about to do." Kushina warned.

"Pfft, Kushina-chan I doubt ive felt it beFORE!" Naruto shouted. He looked down to see Kushina bobbing her head up and down but with something new like she said. While he was in her mouth, she was humming with vigor.

"Ok, you were right about never feeling this before!" Kushina smirked and began to rub his heavy balls. Naruto was massaging Tsunamis breasts while kissing her. Tsunami pushed Naruto on his back while Kushina let go of him.

"You can go 1st Kushina...I'm still a virgin so I need Naruto-kun here to get me ready for it..." Kushina nodded and stood over Naruto's waist.

"Here we go Naruto-kun." With that said she began to slowly descend on his cock. Kushina was moaning in pleasure as she felt him go into her inch by inch.

"A-Amazing! It's so huge!" She said as she was moving up and down. Naruto was gritting his teeth. "Man Kushina! You're tight as hell!" Naruto leaned his head back to meet the dripping wet womanhood of Tsunami.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Eat me out!" Naruto instantly attacked her folds with a barrage of fast and precise flips of his tongue. "R-RIGHT THERE YES!" She shouted.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer to his face. He started to tongue fuck her and rubbed her clit. She was in so much bliss that she didn't even shout much less make a noise. In a matter of seconds, Naruto felt Tsunami start to shake violently and was greeted with a small river of her woman juices.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Was all she said before panting hard. "That was incredible..." She whispered quietly before falling asleep. Kushina watched the whole thing and chuckled.

"W-Wow N-Naruto! You m-made her p-pass out just with your t-t-t-tongue! YES IM ALMOST THERE!" She screamed. Naruto sat up and hugged Kushina. "Let me finish you off then..."

Naruto began to pound into Kushina without mercy. Kushina's eyes started to slowly roll into the back of her head. "I'm coming Naruto-kun! Im yours! Take me whenever!"

"FUCK! Here it comes!" Kushina screamed at the top of her voice as she felt Naruto's seed hit her from the inside. Both where shaking a bit from their own orgasms.

"For someone who acts like they don't like sex, you seem to be very good at it..." Kushina said as she stroked Naruto's tool. He only smirked and kissed her. "Must be a hidden talent...ready for another round?"

"FUCK YEAH DATTEBANE!"

**Lemon End!**

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom and peeked out it to see if anyone was walking by. He turned back and picked up Tsunami who was somehow still sleeping. Naruto was wrapped in a towel that went down to his knees. He looked left and right then made for his bedroom door. Once inside he placed her down on the bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"If I recall correctly...in the shower you called me Kushi-chan! I thought you weren't going to come around?" Naruto turned and saw Kushina walk into the room without any clothes on what so ever.

"Put some clothes on! Someone could have seen you!" Naruto said. Kushina smirked and made her way over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No one could have seen me. Everyone is out of the house here. Now...have anything to say about calling me Kushi-chan?" Naruto sighed.

"It was a spur of the moment thing...don't get so big headed about it." Kushina kissed him and pulled him close to her.

"You can try to deny it all you want...you and I both know that you have feelings for me too. Otherwise you wouldn't have let us have our way with you..." She cooed.

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know how guys are, we have two heads and we cant think with both at the same time..." He joked.

"Make all the excuses you want! You and I both know the truth." Naruto just sighed in defeat and walked over to his clothes.

"Get dressed. My clones just finished the bridge." He said. Kushina nodded and began getting her own clothes ready. Naruto put on his normal attire along with his cloak and walked over to Tsunami to wake her up.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun? What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "The bridge is finished and we are about to head out back to the village get dressed." He replied. She sat up and stretched her arms a bit and looked at Naruto.

"You go on ahead without me. I still have some people to tell that im leaving and I still have some stuff to pack up." Naruto nodded and looked over to Kushina.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and held the door open for him. "After you..." Unseen to Naruto Kushina had a small gleam in her eyes. _'heheheeh...'_

As Naruto stepped past her, She slapped him on the ass again. "HEY! What was that for?" He asked. He only got a shrug for a response.

"Ops im sorry about that! My hand must have slipped..." She lied. Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey! There you are Naruto! Tanzua finished the bridge, so its time for us to head on out!" Kakashi said while reading a book and placing a hand on Sasuke's head.

" .Hand..." Sasuke said.

"Ma ma, you need to lighten up a little Sasuke! Always having bad thoughts will cause you to have stomach pain in the future..." Kakashi said. Sasuke huffed.

"Hey uhhh Kakashi...didn't you have 3 genin? The vampire looking one isn't here..." Sakura snickered at the small joke. "Sai caught a cold so he had to stay behind at the village. Even though we are suppose to have a 3 man team, Kakashi-Sensei thought it would be alright since we almost passed the Chunin exams!"

"Correction Sakura, only Sasuke and myself almost passed...well I skipped Chunin and became a Jonin instead." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah..i guess I kinda forgot..." She said with an embarrassed blush.

**Outside the house**

_'Naruto-sama seems to have many women loving him like I do...Even his mother loves him more than a normal mother should. Still, even with all these other women around him, I will become his number one woman and carry his kids 1st!'_

Haku was waiting outside for Naruto and everyone else to head to the village. While she was waiting for them, she was thinking of ways to best serve Naruto and make him happy.

_'Maybe I should cook for him all the time? No the others will try to jump in and do that for him. What if I dress a little more...loose? Wait...the others girls might be more appealing to him! DAMN IT ALL!'_

Naruto walked out the house and saw Haku in deep thought while looking at the ground. "Hey Haku! What are you thinking about?" Haku jumped back a little and blushed.

"N-Nothing Naruto-Sama!" She said. Naruto sighed. "Haku what did I tell you about being a servant to me? I don't like it and you don't have to do it." Haku shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I am NOT leaving your side Naruto-kun! You are the only person who has ever shown me kindness in this world! Without you, I have no purpose in life..." She said. Naruto was somewhat taken back at what she said.

He reached out and lifted her head up to meet his eyes by the chin. "Haku...Even though I don't like to think of you as a servant, I am willing to let you be with me."

"OH THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted. He nodded and smiled. "Im glad your happy."

Kakashi and his team walked out of the house along with Kushina and stood near Naruto. "We're all packed, so lets get to stepping!" Sakura said.

Naruto shook his head. "Who said anything about walking?" Kakashi gasped and looked at Naruto.

"WAIT! THEY HAVENT BEEN-"

SNAP!

**Minato's office**

"Minato! Why is it that Kushina and Anko got to go on the mission with Naruto and not me!?"

"Tsunade for the last time, Kushina asked to be on every mission Naruto does and Anko was only sent to give him a message!"

"Then I want to have the same deal Kushina has with you! I haven't been with a man in almost 30 years and when I do, you have to send him on petty B-rank missions to save a team of genin!"

Minato was resting his arm on the arm of his chair while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look...ill see what I can do ok? Just stop yelling and kicking in my door! That's the 5th fucking one this week..." He said with a sweat mark on his head.

Snap!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT NARUTO-SAMA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Both Minato and Tsunade looked over to find Naruto and Kushina along with Team 7 standing in the office. Tsunade ran over to him and jumped in the air.

"NARUTO-KUN! WELCOME BACK!" She shouted while smothering him with her giant globes of flesh.

_'I knew I would have some competition for Naruto-Sama...Bring it on!'_

**End chapter!**

Yeaaaaah I did that again! Ending the chapter with a thought.

Chapter was short also but for a good reason.

One of my fans told me that its quality not quantity that you people want. So im going to make the chapters different word counts each time just to make it a little easier for myself!

Im also thinking about making a new story. Its a pure NarutoxAnko story. Naruto is going to be dark/Evil but not to Anko, Tsunade, Iruka, or Jiraiya.

He will not want to destroy the village but he will hate most people of it. He wont be godlike but he will have the Rinnegan and be VERY powerful!

You guys think I should write this one or the Naruto/dragonballz crossover story?

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Review and like!

Chaos out Bitches!


	14. Chapter 14

Guess who's back!?

So far im not so sure how my Dark Naruto story is going to do but only time will tell.

Im going to write 1 chapter at a time for the stories.

I would also like to say that Im glad that so many people like my work.

Im starting to space out the talking the characters do so you're welcome!

Now on with the chapter!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

**'_Demon thinking'_**

**"Jutsu Name"**

**Chapter** 14!

"Welcome back Naruto! How was the mission?" Minato asked. Naruto gave Tsunade a quick peck on the lips and looked at Minato.

"It went pretty good I guess. I got to kill two people and saved wave from Gato, so mission complete." Naruto said with some pride. Minato nodded and looked over to Haku.

"Well hello there. Who are you?" He asked. Naruto went to reply but was beat to it.

"My name is Haku and I am Naruto-kuns Girlfriend, Servant, and personal toy." She said with a bow. Tsunade looked at Naruto with some shock while Minato gaped like a fish. Naruto shook his head.

"She's just my girlfriend. Nothing more and nothing less than that. For some reason she has a fetish I guess for people treating her like a slave..." Minato let out a breath while Kushina stepped forward.

"We also have another person coming to live with us at the compound. Her name is Tsunami and she is the daughter of the client that hired us." Kushina said. Minato looked at her with sadness in his eyes and nodded.

"Alright then. I guess you all can go home now but, remember Naruto we have that fight today with the other kages." Everyone was shocked while Naruto nodded his head with a smirk.

"Now we're talking! Where is the fight happening?" Minato stood up and made a single hand seal.

"At the stadium where the Chunin exams take place." He then vanished in a flash of yellow. Naruto looked at everyone and smiled.

"So you guys want to watch the fight?" Everyone one was on him in seconds.

"I take that as a yes...

**The Stadium**

All the people there were exited. Only the elite Jonin, the council members, Anbu and Naruto's women where there and waiting for him. Anko was more than happy than anyone there.

_'So you think you can just go out on a mission without fucking me first? I hope you like chains...' _She thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when a red flash appeared next to her.

"Hey Anko-Chan! I didn't know you were going to be here." Naruto said while walking over to her. She grabbed his face and brought into a rough kiss.

"Like I would miss a chance for you to kick the asses of the strongest people here!" She replied with a smirk. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehehe I guess you are right." He replied.

**"Looky here Yugito! I found us a play thing..."** Naruto jumped and turned around to see Akane and Yugito licking their lips.

"H-Hey you two! I didn't think you were going to be here..." Naruto said. Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Anko stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know these two Foxy-kun?" Anko asked without taking her eyes off the two of them. Naruto nodded.

"This is Yugito and Akane. They're just some friends of mine." He explained. Akane snorted while Yugito was somewhat sad at being friend-zoned.

"**What he means is, that we are friends with benefits!" **Both Naruto and Anko looked at each other.

"Anko you know me! I'm not that kind of man..." He was silenced with a kiss from Yugito, who somehow snuck behind them.

"Akane may think of us as friends with benefits, but I see us as partners made in heaven!"

"But how are we even going to make this work!? You live in a different village from me!" Naruto said while trying to get free of her. She only tightened her grip on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can always just come back from time to time. I don't have a problem with long distance relationships...most definitely if its with you!" Naruto went to reply but stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see Minato smirking while pointing to the field down below.

"We're waiting Naruto. Yugito-san, You can...do whatever it was you were going to do with him later after the fight." Yugito smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Both Yugito and Akane said in unison. Naruto jumped into the air and landed in the field. Minato appeared on the other side of him just as A opened his eyes.

"Now that we are all here, are there any rules we should know about Hokage-Dono?"

"Just three...No killing, No jutsu that can destroy this arena and Naruto...no using your thunder release on us. My ears are still somewhat hurt." Naruto nodded in agreement and crossed his arms.

"Well I am ready when ever you guys are." Mei got into a stance and lightning Chakra started to form around A. Minato took out his Hirashin Kunai and gripped it. Everyone was tense watching the 4 strongest people in the village at the moment get ready to fight.

A narrowed his eyes and Naruto and charged at him with blinding speeds. Naruto ducked under a tremendous straight punch and performed a low kick, knocking him off his feet. Naruto went to do a dropping axe kick to his stomach, but A vanished and reappeared behind Naruto. He smirked when his kick made contact but it faded when he saw Naruto look at him with a grin. He head a sizzling sound and saw that there was a paper bomb on Naruto's side.

A moved back as he could from the blast as he saw Naruto explode. A was confused when he saw No trace of Naruto from the blast. A felt something under his feet move. He looked down and saw a fist coming from the ground. A tried to move out of the way, only to himself feeling the greatest pain known for every man on the planet.

A was on the floor screaming his heart out while rolling on the floor. He scream was so loud that it even brought Mei and Minato out of their own fight. People in the stands were shocked.

"You know that had to of hurt..." Kakashi said while blinking his uncovered eye. Everyone around nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked at him and chuckled a little. "Dont worry about you're friends down there. They are not damaged beyond use, I just sent a little Chakra into them to mess with the nerve endings."

A only growled at him and spoke with a higher than normal voice. "F-Fuck you...Ow!" A slow stood up and walked back over to a wall.

"Fuck this! Im not getting punched in the dick again fighting you!" He yelled. Minato busted out laughing. Mei, seeing a opportunity to end the fight with Minato quickly, ran at him and used Naruto's Idea.

"FUCKING HELL WOMAN! MY FUCKING JUNK! GAHHHH!" Minato was crying his eyes out from the kick Mei hit him with. Naruto groaned while Mei was smirking with pride.

"Im sooo teaching this to every woman in my village..." She said while she looked at Naruto, who quickly covered his family jewels.

"Nuh-Uh! Nope! You're not using my technique against me!" Naruto said. Mei chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't even going to!" She shouted. Naruto let out a deep breath and uncrossed his arms.

"Lets see what you can do Mei..."

**End Chapter!**

I Know super short but for a good reason!

Im making time for Betrayal...

Till next time!


End file.
